Bring Me To Life
by pikajow
Summary: Life, death. This was all there was in the world. After Ichigo loses his mother to vampires, he is taken in and trained to be a slayer by an occult working for a group vampires who switched sides. His power is put to the test when a vampire he remembers from that fateful night returns.
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me To Life

A Bleach Vampire Fanfic

Summary: Life, death. This was all there was in the world. After Ichigo loses his mother to vampires, he is taken in and trained to be a slayer by an occult working for a group vampires who switched sides. His power is put to the test when a vampire he remembers from that fateful night returns.

Author's note: Had this on my mind for a while...

"The German brothers I'm assuming?"

A little girl laid in the sand on the beach, the early morning rays of the sun shining on her pale features. Her eyes were left open, the blank blue jewels lost in space. Her blonde hair was stained with blood, the stench immense. There was nothing more revolting than the blood smeared on her thighs, leaving no doubt the beasts had raped her. Ichigo put a handkerchief to his nose before kneeling down next to her body, touching a finger to her chin and turning her head. The letter G was burned into her neck just above her bites to show her owners, Ichigo frowning behind his minor protection.

"Yes. And from the bruising left behind, not that long ago." Ichigo stood, sighing as he lowered his handkerchief. He turned to a blonde haired man, his brown eyes looking to him with anger and sadness. Ichigo knew, for many of them it hurt to see something like this, for their own species to be brought down so low. For him though, this was his life.

"Call Yoruichi and tell her to get a track on them. This was not only feeding but rape. Have them exterminated." The blonde haired man left, Ichigo sighing softly.

Renji, one of his trusted allies walked up beside him, his nose scrunching up at the foul stench.

"How can you tell it is rape? The blood on her thighs could have dropped from their mouths," he inquired, everyone looking to them to see if Ichigo could prove him wrong. Ichigo leaned down, putting the handkerchief over his nose as he lifted her skirt. Her pelvic area had collapsed into itself as ash all the way up to her belly button, Renji looking away with a hiss. A few people pulled out crosses, a newbie vomiting onto the ground. It was disgusting, but it was just another part of death. Ichigo looked to her face, looking at the marks on her neck.

"If I am correct in my analysis, she was awake when this happened," Ichigo whispered, rising up when the smell became too overwhelming.

"Why in god's name…" Renji whispered, Ichigo looking to him. Renji had been in the occult a lot longer than he had, but he was not surprised it bothered him. It wasn't everyday they had a case like this. Or for Renji at least.

"It's to prevent an interbreeding of species. Vampires sperm is potent and can impregnate a woman within a few seconds. To prevent it, the pelvic area and insides are burned." Renji took out a camera, slowly winding it back.

"It's sickening," he growled, Ichigo looking back to the girl's face.

"It's just another part of death. Take the picture." Renji lifted the camera to his eye, pressing the button. Her body erupted into flames, everyone watching as she burned slowly down into a pile of ash.

"She had turned." Renji stated softly, Ichigo looking away from it as he put the handkerchief to his nose. Whenever a body turned and a picture was taken, the body burned away. A vampire cannot be seen in a picture or a mirror because it had already burned in the pits of hell so its image doesn't exist. A turned human vampire just burns, their soul locked in hell forever.

The picture came out of the slot, Renji shaking it lightly as the picture slowly shown on the paper. There was nothing there but sand.

:::+:::

"Holy Lord, praise upon as we goeth to slay thy demon upon our own." Ichigo listened to the prayer Yamamoto spoke, his gruff voice a low whisper. Ichigo and two others stood in front of him, their heads bowed and their hands over their hearts. The prayer was a blessing, hope that an angel would guide their souls if they were to be killed. There was no plea for protection, for angels were merely in spirit and could only guide and protect the spirit of others, not the flesh.

Vampires could take both.

"Amen," the all spoke at once when he finished the prayer, all three of them standing straight in front of Yamamoto. His eyes that he never seemed to open looked over them, Ichigo taking in a deep breath.

"Before you all leave, go to the labs for your check ups." All three bowed, leaving the room.

"I hope when I slice open the poor bastards throat he chokes on his own ash," Renji growled, Ichigo looking to him. Rukia put a hand to his shoulder, Renji looking to her.

"Do not hate, Renji. The angels can not protect a soul full of hate," Rukia told him, Ichigo wanting to roll his eyes.

He did not believe in those things anymore than he believed in santa. He knew there was a heaven, he had seen it once as a child. But, angels did not protect or guide his soul. His mother's soul did, right before it was dragged into the depths of hell. He started to shake a little as he felt cold, Rukia looking to his hand that shook at his side.

"Ichigo?" She called, Ichigo clenching his hand into a fist. He did not speak of his thoughts to her, just giving a her a small smile.

"I am fine," he told her, Rukia giving him a worried glance. He did not need her worry, pushing open the heavy lab doors. A million people walked about, Ichigo looking around. He felt hungry, his stomach growling softly. Renji smirked, punching his shoulder.

"Did you not eat this morning?" He asked, Ichigo looking to him.

"I did. It's just my hunger is never sated like your need for women's underwear." Renji laughed, Ichigo cracking a smirk himself. They were led into separate rooms separated by thin walls, Ichigo laying on an examination bed, lifting up his sleeve when the nurse told him too.

"You have been avoiding your shots," Unohana told him, Ichigo rolling his eyes, a frown pulling down his lips.

"I don't need that shit," he told her, Unohana giving him a smile. Ichigo shrunk back a little, her cold hands touching against his forearm gently as she looked for a vein.

"The shot is to protect you incase you get bitten Ichigo. It should not be taken lightly." Ichigo gave her a sharp glare when she rubbed an alcohol swab against his inner elbow.

"Renji nor Rukia are given the shot. Why just me?" He asked, Unohana pushing in the needle lightly, Ichigo wincing a little from the small sting of pain.

"Because they're bodies can reject vampire venom. They can create antibodies against it since they come from pure bloodlines from the occult. You, Ichigo, do not."

It was the same speech he had been told since the first day he came here. He was not as pure as the other people here since he was merely picked off from the street, or at least that was how they put it. He did not have the antibodies others had, he could not fight off the bites affects, a mere fish in a sea of sharks. But, he had just as much power, and earned respect from everyone faster than he had anticipated. He sighed softly, the green goo burning beneath his flesh.

His hunger went away.

:::+:::

"I have them in my sights." Ichigo kneeled perched on a rooftop, watching Rukia as she tracked the twin boys. No one knew their names, but from accent alone it was obvious they were German. So, they were referred to as the German brothers. They usually stayed dormant, only feeding from the safe houses the occult had created for them. Ichigo thought it was a waste of blood, wishing they could just kill them like he had seen in the movies as a child.

The main elders were not human though, vampires themselves who had saw the wrong in their ways. They did not feed on human blood, animal blood their main diet. But, the others who had yet to see the wrong in their ways drank the blood from humans, so lost in their insanity that they did not care for their pain. Ichigo believed they should not feed them. Feeding a homeless cat will only make it come back.

He stood when Renji blocked their exit, the brother's laughter ceasing. They looked behind them, Rukia unsheathing her sword.

"German brother's you are to be exterminated for the unholy feeding and rape of a young girl. How do you plead?" Ichigo watched, his hand twitching for his own sword when one of the brothers chuckled.

"Guilty madam. Though, before we leave this earth, I do dare say, your body looks just good enough to devour. The little girl was too ripe." Ichigo looked to Renji when he unsheathed his sword, the other brother looking to him.

"You seem just fine too. How you doing sexy?"

Ichigo jumped down when Renji attacked, the complete opposite of what they had planned. They could not leave a bloody mess behind, that would only lead to an investigation from the local cops. They could not have that. His sword blocked his just as his feet touched the ground, his cloak falling down behind him as the brothers raised their eyebrows while Renji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Control Renji."

Renji tried to push him away, Ichigo hitting the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Renji fell to the ground, unconscious. One of the brothers shivered, Ichigo looking to him with narrowed eyes.

"You make me so hot and bothered. I think I like you more." Ichigo caught the brother by the throat when he ran towards him, his eyes going wide when Ichigo's sword ran straight through his gut.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." The brother screamed as Ichigo's sword started to glow, his twin running towards him only to be intercepted by Rukia, who brought out her bible.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I bind you." Chains appeared around him, locking him in place.

"You bitch!" he roared, his brother's screams becoming louder when Ichigo turned his sword inside his gut.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, turning his sword one more time. The brother's screams stopped, his eyes wide as the skin of his cheeks started to smoke, slowly blistering as Ichigo finished his prayer.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I banish you from this earth. Amen."

His last scream sounded like the screech of a monster as he erupted into flames and burned to ground into a pile of ash, Ichigo getting out a napkin to clean his sword as Rukia stood in front of the last brother. Ichigo turned away.

"Finish him."

"You monsters!" He roared with a voice that sounded far from human, Rukia touching the hilt of her sword to his forehead. He screamed when her sword started to glow, Rukia closing her eyes.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not wan-"

Rukia stopped suddenly, Ichigo looking to her. His eyes widened when he saw a hand around her throat, her sword falling to the ground as she gasped for breath.

"For my brother you whore!" Ichigo ran over, slicing his sword down. The german screamed, his hand falling to the ground. Rukia fell to the ground, gasping for breath as Ichigo stabbed the boys throat. He gasped, blood pouring down his chin as he tried feebly to breathe. Ichigo's sword started to glow, the vampires eyes widening.

"The Earth is the Lord's, and the fulness thereof; the world, and they that dwell within. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I banish you from this earth. Amen." With a hellish scream his body erupted in flames, Ichigo pulling his sword away, the body falling to the ground in a pile of ash. Ichigo panted from using so much of his power in such a short time frame, stabbing the hand that tried to grab his ankle. It turned into ash, Ichigo looking behind himself to Rukia.

She was at Renji's side, helping him to his feet. Ichigo walked over, grabbing his collar and pulling him close, Rukia gasping when he was snatched from her grasp.

"I had given you your orders Renji. You could have gotten us all killed!" Ichigo growled, Renji looking to the pile of ash behind them. Ichigo let him go, Renji stumbling back a little.

"They-"

"You do not let your feelings control your actions!" Ichigo barked, Renji silence. He panted, Ichigo able to tell he was angry.

"We are all angry about what they have done Renji, we all wish to act and think later. But, risking the lives of your squad was unacceptable!"

"Ichigo go easy, he just let it get to him. How can we be calm in this anarchy?" Rukia asked, Ichigo looking sharply to her.

"There is no such thing as calmness. Not in the reality we were dealt." He looked back to Renji, taking out his handkerchief and wiping the blood off his blade.

"Why are you so bitter?" Rukia asked as Renji picked up his sword, sheathing it before turning away. Ichigo looked to his retreating form.

"In the world with little faith, there is no bitterness, no calm before the storm. Only life and death."

Author's note: So yep, new story….


	2. Chapter 2: Drinking Blues

Chapter 2

"Mommy?" Her hand tightened around his, Ichigo stumbling as she pulled him, whispering for him to walk faster. He fell to his knees when she pulled too hard, tears brimming in his eyes when he scraped his knee on the cement. She picked him up, Ichigo wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Don't cry Ichigo," she whispered, Ichigo looking to the people who followed them, their eyes seeming to glow in the dark. He sniffled, his mother looking over her shoulder when a loud screech rang in the air. Ichigo looked to his mom when she put him down, her hands shaking a little.

"I need you to walk the rest of the way home, can you do that?" His mother asked, Ichigo seeing someone running up behind her. Hands wrapped around his leg, Ichigo screaming as he was pulled down, the cold mud freezing the skin of his exposed arms and his legs and stomach erupted with pain from the harsh contact. His mother reached for him, Ichigo screaming when he was dragged away, watching as the people attacked his mother.

"Mommy!"

...

Ichigo sat up suddenly, putting a sword to a pale throat. Renji stood by his bed, his hands slowly rising to show he held no weapon.

"It's just me Ichigo," he whispered, Ichigo panting as his mind tried to distinguish who was in front of him. He lowered his sword when he did, Renji slowly lowering his hands. Ichigo wiped his eyes, sighing as he put his sword on his lap.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Renji sat down in a chair next to his bed, Ichigo placing his sword next to his nightstand. He looked to the clock, the red digits reading 3:15 am. He frowned, looking back to Renji.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, I had acted out of line," Renji told him, Ichigo laying back down with a sigh.

"It's alright Renji, I had been a tad harsh," Ichigo replied, Renji wiping his face before sitting forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"No, I could have got us all killed. But, putting memories aside, today is your birthday Ichigo." Ichigo rolled over with a groan, Renji chuckling as he tapped his shoulder.

"You're finally turning 20 Ichigo. Why so depressed? You can drink with the big boys now!" Renji told him with more enthusiasm than Ichigo thought he should have, Ichigo sitting up and sighing.

"And? What's so good about that?" Ichigo asked, Renji raising a finger. He pulled a bag from behind himself, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"You snuck alcohol onto the premises?" Ichigo asked, Renji shushing him.

"It's just some brandy, it's not going to kill you," Renji told him, taking off the bag. Ichigo frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm not drinking that," he told him, Renji rolling his eyes with an irritant sigh.

"What are you a saint? Just one sip," Renji urged, Ichigo wrinkling his nose when he passed it towards him.

"For one, no one is a saint, and two I said no. Stop peer pressuring me." Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the irritant scowl Renji gave him, Renji sighing before opening it.

"I will watch you sleep til you try some, now try it." He pushed it towards him, Ichigo turning his head away when a smell worse than any other entered his nose, Renji pressing it against his chest.

"Just one sip and I'll leave. I promise on my sword." Ichigo looked to him before to the bottle, thinking of just kicking him out. He was curious though, slowly taking the bottle. Renji smirked, Ichigo looking to him.

"This isn't payback is it?" Ichigo asked, Renji shaking his head.

"Nope, just your first drink as a twenty year old," Renji told him, Ichigo almost puking at the awful smell it had. He plugged his nose, taking a small sip. He nearly spat it back out, Renji laughing at the face he made.

"Drink it quick," he told him, Ichigo swallowing it quickly. He gave it back to him, Ichigo putting a hand over his mouth as he coughed.

"God that tastes terrible," he whispered, Renji drinking some himself. He took it down a lot easier, putting the top back on it. Ichigo wondered how he could drink it like it was just water, Renji relaxing back with a small sigh.

"Happy birthday Ichigo," he congratulated softly, Ichigo lowering his hand from his mouth.

"Thanks, Renji… I'm never drinking that again."

:::+:::

"Ichigo more control!"

Ichigo grunted when he blocked Renji's attack, their wooden sticks coming together with a loud snap. He panted, a bruise on his shoulder from where Renji had managed to get a hit. He had managed to place a bruise on Renji's thigh, both of them covered in sweat as they circled each other.

Soifon, their drill instructor watched them fight, her eyes calculating. Ichigo respected her, but was tired of hearing her voice. Like everyday he sparred, she told him he lacked control, attacking his opponents with more power than was needed. Ichigo fought with his strength, finding their weak spot and attacking them with enough power to bring them down. Renji was the fifth person he had fought this day.

"You heard the boss Ichigo," Renji teased, Ichigo charging forward and bringing his sword down, Renji blocked it, Ichigo kicking out and hitting his gut. Renji stumbled back, Ichigo placing his sword in front of him diagonally.

"I suggest you watch more than you listen," Ichigo replied back, the many people who had came to watch cracking up. Renji wiped the side of his mouth, raising his sword.

"Says the Strawberry." Everyone chuckled, their eyes looking to Ichigo whose smirk fell into a frown.

"I thought we dropped the names Samson." Renji charged forward, Ichigo side stepping his attack and hitting his back, Renji falling to the ground. Ichigo smirked, looking to Soifon who walked towards them. He bowed, Renji getting to his feet and bowing also, Ichigo seeing him wince.

"Ichigo, you have lacked control once again. This is a friendly spar, we do not aim to kill here." Ichigo tightened his hand around his sword, Soifon looking to Renji.

"Go to the infirmary, you must be in pain. Ichigo, meditate for three hours till you find a balance in your movements," she told him, walking away. Everybody dispersed when it became apparent the spar was over, Ichigo sighing as he straightened up. Renji did not move as fast, putting a hand to his back.

"Sorry, Renji," Ichigo apologized, Renji shaking it off.

"Isn't the first time you beat me. I guess its payback for all of the times I beat you up when you were younger," Renji sighed, Ichigo frowning when he saw him limp.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Renji chuckling.

"You are good Ichigo, better than the rest of us. Don't get put down when you use that power." Ichigo frowned as he watched him walk away, heading for the restoration chambers. They were just all white rooms, sleeping gas slowly released from air vents. It was only in small doses, helping those who couldn't relax as quickly get into a state of unawareness. A wire is attached to their arm, and when it reads they are calm enough the vents stops releasing the gas. The elders thought of it, to help people like him restore the power they had lost or make them aware of their power and learn how to control it.

All in their dreams.

Ichigo didn't think he needed it, but he understood he had hurt Renji pretty badly. He knew he lacked control sometimes, but for his mind, separating reality from memories was getting harder and harder by the day.

"Hey Ichigo!" Yachiru stood by the door that led into the hallways the chambers were in, Ichigo giving her a small smile. She monitored everybody, making sure no one got addicted to the sleeping gas. There had been a few cases in which some did. They did not end well.

"Who sent you?" She asked, Ichigo resting his shoulders to show he was not lying.

"Soifon, she wants me to find my equilibrium," he told her, Yachiru shaking her head with a smile.

"She needs to realize you don't have one." She pressed a button she only seemed to be able to see, the doors opening.

"How long?" She asked as she led him inside, Ichigo sighing softly.

"She said three hours but I'll just do two," Ichigo told her, Yachiru tsking.

"She's going to send you back you know that right?" She asked, pointing to the third door on the right.

"That one is all ready for you." Ichigo nodded, pushing open the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him. It locked automatically, Ichigo sighing as he got the black wire that hung on the wall. He wrapped it around his wrist, hearing his heart beat echo in the room. He sat down in the middle of it, breathing deeply before closing his eyes. He heard the gas release, keeping his eyes closed, calming his racing thoughts.

...

"Ichigo!" His mother barreled through the bodies that tried to gang up on her, Ichigo crying out for her as he was dragged into a dark alley way. He was suddenly released, his ankle scratched on something. He screamed, his mother running into the alleyway and grabbing his hand. She pulled him towards her, pulling out a small book.

Ichigo didn't hear what she said because of the loud ring in his ears, looking to her face as she spoke. Light exploded around them, Ichigo clinging to her as he cried. She touched a hand to his ankle, blood pouring down and darkening his brown sock.

"Ichigo stay here, okay?" She told him, Ichigo shaking his head as she slowly let him go.

"Mom ple-"

A hand reached through the light, the skin burned and blistered, Ichigo cut off mid sentence as it reached for him. His mother smiled, Ichigo looking down to her hand when he felt something warm touch his skin. Blood stained her arm and sleeve, having ran down to her hand, droplets slowly falling to the ground. The hand grabbed her shoulder, Ichigo tightening his hold on her.

"I'll be back… I promise."

All of a sudden she was gone.

…

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He shook as an unbearable hunger ran through him, the door swung open. Yachiru ran towards him, Ichigo looking to her.

"I'm fine," he panted, Yachiru stopping half way towards him. She sighed, Ichigo willing the hunger to go away.

"I'm fine." Yachiru looked to him, Ichigo looking to her neck. The hunger returned, Ichigo's eyelids getting heavy as he saw her steady pulse.

"Ichigo?" Her looked back to her face, willing the hunger away once again. He stood, shaking a little as he tried to remember what he dreamt about.

For some reason, he couldn't.

:::+:::

"Happy twentieth birthday!" Ichigo smirked when Rangiku congratulated him, a cup of sake held in her grasp.

"Let me guess, I'm old enough to drink?" He inquired, Rangiku pulling him into a hug.  
"Of course darling, there is nothing more important in life than sake!" She exclaimed, Ichigo shrugging her off.

"I don't want to to drink," he told her, Rangiku grinning.

"I thought of something better! We all talked about, and we decided to take you to the club!" Ichigo frowned, turning away from her. She grabbed him, Ichigo stiffening when he felt her boobs press against his back.

"Come on Ichigo! Maybe, if you come, I'll let you do it on my-"

Ichigo pushed her away, his cheeks a fiery red as he raised a hand.

"Enough Rangiku, I'm not going!" He told her with finality, Rangiku pouting. She started to open up her shirt, Ichigo looking away.  
"Stop!" He barked, Rangiku giggling.

"I swear we won't stay long Ichigo, a few hours at most," she told him, Ichigo slowly mulling it over in his brain.

"If you don't I'll tell Soifon you drank alcohol on the premises." Ichigo looked to her sharply, Ichigo clenching his hand into a fist when he saw he was trapped. He would probably get kicked out for it, looking to the sake Rangiku was drinking.

"Wait a second, you're drinking some too!" he told her, Rangiku blinking in fake innocence.

"What? This is water." Ichigo gawked, Rangiku walking up to him with a smile.

"Tell me you'll go and I won't tell Soifo-"

"Tell me what?" Ichigo tensed, Rangiku grinning.

"I'll go dammit," Ichigo hissed, Rangiku clearing her throat.

"Ichigo did his meditation today. I think he's finally learning to take orders."

Soifon walked on by, Rangiku giving Ichigo a smirk.

"Get dressed, we're going in an hour."

Ichigo sighed in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3: Watchful Eyes

Chapter 3

Ichigo didn't want to get out of the car. They had snuck out during the night, something Rangiku seemed to have done a lot since a group of five didn't get caught walking down a hallway and through the backdoor. Renji, Shinji, Rukia, Rangiku, and himself were all cramped into a small car, Ichigo ready to just jump out and walk all the way back home. This would get him in more trouble than drinking alcohol on the premises. He sighed softly, Renji bumping his elbow against his side.

"Cheer up Ichigo, it's your birthday," Renji told him, Ichigo looking to him with a blank face. Renji smirked, pointing at Ichigo's face.

"Smile a little, you'll seem less like you're mad all the time." Ichigo rolled his eyes, looking away.

"I'm being forced to go to a club I don't want to go too, forgive my lack of enthusiasm," Ichigo replied, Renji slapping his arm lightly.

"You'll enjoy it don't worry. A few rules before we go in there though." Ichigo let his head drop, Renji and Shinji laughing. Rukia smiled, giving Rangiku directions to the club they were going too. Ichigo was a tad surprised, always thinking of her as the goody two shoes type. She was always talking about having a pure soul and what not. Now though, she seemed far from that.

Renji raised three fingers.

"Rule number one, don't take drinks from anybody. That will only lead to something bad. Number two, stay with either me or Shinji, when we get in there, the girls will go their separate ways. You can only trust us. Rule number three, don't leave with anybody else. It's understandable for any man to want to get laid, but if done before marriage you'll lose your power." Ichigo looked to him, frowning a little.

"I thought our power came from our chi," he told him, Renji shaking his head.

"Your power all depends on how pure your soul is. Taint it with sex before marriage and it loses a lot of its purity. You can still go to heaven, He would understand, but your power will be no more. Oh and one more rule." Ichigo sighed, Shinji chuckling at how bored he already looked.

"Anyone in that club could be a vampire. You never know, so don't ever go with them. Anyone." Ichigo waved it off, already knowing he was going to be too nervous to leave with anybody else. He knew the risk, he knew they were everywhere. He didn't want to come here because he didn't want to take that risk. But, he guessed he could build off of this experience. Maybe.

"We're here finally!" Rangiku cheered, pulling into a parking space before getting out. Ichigo opened the door, getting out himself. He looked to the large building in front of him, swallowing thickly.

"Maybe I should go back home," he whispered, turning around only to come face to face with Renji. Renji smirked, pointing to the building.

"No Ichigo, it's your twentieth birthday. You're getting wasted whether you like it or not." Ichigo frowned, turning around reluctantly. He looked to Rangiku who walked up to him, gasping when she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the building. They cut to the front of the line, Rangiku smiling to the door man who smirked back, giving them all braclets before letting them in. Ichigo felt a cold shiver run up his back when they walked in, Rangiku already having a jump in her step from the music.

It was a low bass but energetic, Ichigo almost wanting to dance to it. He didn't know how though so just followed Rangiku to the bar, Rangiku sitting him down roughly. He frowned when she ran a hand through his hair, slapping her hand away. She tapped his cheek, waving over the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"He's a newbie, so how about just your best beer for now," Rangiku told the bartender who nodded, Ichigo looking to the people who danced on the dance floor. There was no one dance everybody was doing, Ichigo frowning when he saw something white in his vision.

"Drink this." Ichigo looked to the cup she placed in front of him, looking to her and shaking his head. Rangiku rolled her eyes, Ichigo looking back to it.

"I don't want it," he told her over the music, Rangiku placing it against his chest roughly.

"You won't know till you try it, now drink it." Ichigo tried to get up, Renji putting his hands on his shoulders and forcing him back down.

"Drink Ichigo." Ichigo was starting to think this was pure peer pressure and rather unfair, taking the cup slowly from Rangiku's fingers.

"Drink all of it." Ichigo frowned, sniffing it lightly. It didn't smell as bad as the brandy, putting the cup to his lips. He took a sip, a light burn in the back of his throat. It tasted good though, Ichigo drinking some more.

"Yes!" Rangiku cheered when he actually started to drink it, Ichigo drinking about half of it. He put the cup back on the counter, Rangiku patting him on the back.

She made him try several other things Ichigo didn't even know the names of, feeling dizzy when Renji pulled him to his feet.

"Wait a sec," Ichigo muttered, Renji not hearing him. Shinji followed, looking to Ichigo when he stumbled. He poked Renji's side, Renji looking to Ichigo who was finding it hard to figure out which way was what.

"A lightweight!" Renji laughed, happy from learning this one thing about his friend, Shinji seeming a tad more worried for him. It slowly cleared though, Ichigo shaking his head. He still felt tingly but the dizziness was gone, Ichigo looking to Shinji when he kept looking at him.

"What?"

Rangiku was nowhere near by when Renji sat him back down, making him down more drinks, Ichigo having to stop when he felt like vomiting after he wasn't able to count how many he had.

"This is my favorite song!" Shinji exclaimed, Ichigo pulled onto the dance floor. He was too drunk to be nervous, dancing with Shinji with not a care in the world. He felt the music in his bones, his hips shaking to it while his heart beat sped away, Ichigo feeling like everything was moving too fast. He didn't know how long he danced, his blood hot in his veins as a hunger suddenly set in. He could feel the heat of bodies around him, hear the quick pulses beneath their skin. He could smell their sweat, feel their bodies brush against his. Everything was spinning, Ichigo pressing against Shinji to try and regain some balance. Shinji led him out of the crowd, Ichigo chuckling when he sat him down.

"I have to pee," he chuckled, his head falling back. Shinji caught him before he could fall off the stool, Ichigo standing.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ichigo chuckled, feeling like he wasn't even in his own body. It was euphoric and made him feel invincible, the hunger making his gut twist. Shinji led him to the bathroom, Ichigo trying to concentrate on his face. His vision was shaking though, Ichigo feeling less like his heart was going to beat out of his chest in the bathroom since the music no longer pounded through his body.

"This is fun," Ichigo chuckled, Shinji sitting him down on a toilet.

"You okay Ichigo?" He asked, Ichigo grinning before giving him a shaky thumbs up.

"I'm gonna pee myself," Ichigo chuckled, Shinji leading him to the urinal. Ichigo released his bladder with a sigh, Shinji leading him over to the bar afterwards and sitting him down. Ichigo felt lost, the world spinning too fast. Shinji waved over the bartender, the man coming over and looking to Ichigo whose head looked like it was barely staying on his shoulders.

"Can you watch over him for a second?" Shinji yelled over the music, the bartender nodding. Ichigo folded his arms on the bar, resting his head with a small groan.

"You alright kid?" The bartender asked, Ichigo lifting his head slowly and looking to him. He rested his cheek on his hand, his head feeling light.

"I-I's…" He could hardly even talk, his voice slurred as he tried not to vomit. The bartender frowned, pulling out a glass and getting a hose, spraying some water inside.

"Here, drink some water," he told him, Ichigo raising a finger. He dashed to the bathroom, throwing up into one of the toilets. He felt less dizzy thanks to it, Ichigo wanting to just sleep.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo opened his eyes, groaning softly. He closed his eyes again, slowly getting to his feet. He rested against the cubicle wall, looking to the open doorway. A man stood there, Ichigo looking into his golden eyes.

Those eyes flashed in his memory, Ichigo feeling cold as pain radiated in his head. The world spinned around them but Ichigo couldn't concentrate on it, only on those golden eyes that stared into his own. He took in a shaky breath.

He felt his heart stop.

Ichigo just stared, barely breathing, unable to look away. Those eyes were of the person who killed his mother, who took away everything he held close. Ichigo backed up a step when the person advanced forward, his voice caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe, Ichigo feeling his legs get weak when the person walked into the cubicle, his mother's bloodied face flashing in his memory. He released the breath he held in a small whisper.

"You."

The person smirked, black flashing where white should have been in his eyes. Ichigo gasped when hands grabbed him, his body pulled flush against another. The body was warm, not cold like it was that night. Ichigo tried to pull away, gasping when his hands were pinned behind his back. Lips touched against his neck, Ichigo closing his eyes as the memory attacked his mind, gasping when sharp teeth nipped his skin.

"Your ripe," the golden eyed devil whispered, Ichigo closing his eyes when he slid his tongue up his neck. He couldn't move, feeling sharp teeth prick his skin.

"So sweet…" The voice haunted his memories, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he grabbed his groin, his head falling back as a choked groan escaped his throat.

"So much more… And all I want… Is a taste." Ichigo was suddenly dropped, falling to his knees with a heavy grunt. He was shaking, the hunger nearly unbearable now. He started to gag, trying to breathe through the sudden tightening of his throat.

"Ichigo!" He felt hands grab him, Ichigo gasping for breath as he was pulled to his feet.

"Breathe Ichigo breathe," he heard Shinji whisper, a hand patting his back as he hunched over, his throat slowly opening back up. He felt like collapsing, resting against Shinji when his legs became too shaky to stand on.

"What happened?" He heard Renji ask, Ichigo breathing in deeply. He could feel Shinji's pulse just beneath his cheek, Ichigo feeling the hunger set in again. He parted his lips, panting softly as he yearned to fill the hunger deep inside him. He was pulled away though, Renji letting him rest against him.

"Come on, we have to get him to Unohana. Go get the girls." Within a few minutes they were back in the car, Ichigo panting as his heart raced. He could hear so many pulses, the smell of something sweet so close he just wanted a taste. Anything to fill his hunger was worth it, Ichigo groaning softly when they hit a bump.

"What happened to him? Why is he burning up?" Rangiku questioned, Ichigo feeling a cool hand against his head. He leaned towards it, feeling sweat slide down his temple.

"I don't know, he drank too much maybe," Shinji tried to reason, Rangiku looking to Ichigo with worry.

"Our first time getting him wasted and we nearly kill him. All my sake will be taken away!" Rangiku fretted, Ichigo feeling her pulse against his skin. He started to pant heavier, his mouth aching. It hurt like someone was stabbing his gums, Ichigo groaning when he was dragged out of the car.

"Halt, who goes there!"  
"Kira, it's just us. Ichigo's sick though, help us get him to Unohana now!"

:::+:::

The burning sensation beneath his skin was welcome, Ichigo fisting his hand lightly.

"You guys were lucky you got him here in time." Unohana's voice alarmed him, Ichigo trying to open his eyes but unable to. It was like he was in a state of sleep where he could hear things, but unable to move, colors slowly fading in and out of his vision.

"What happened?" He heard Rangiku ask, Ichigo breathing deeply as the hunger that twisted his gut went away.

"I give him these shots to help him fight off vampire venom, the same way your bodies due naturally. The alcohol you gave him messed with its usual process. I suggest from now on, he does not drink any alcohol or liquor." Ichigo heard Rangiku sigh in sadness, pulled into slumber as the needle left from beneath his flesh.

...

"Mom?" Ichigo whispered, sitting in the ball of light, all alone. He sniffled, looking to the cut on his ankle. He took off his shirt, trying to pull off the sleeve. It was sloppy but he managed to do it after a few tries, wrapping it around his ankle. He hissed from the pain, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry. He sobbed softly when he managed to tie it, wiping his eyes.

"Mom?" He called again, the light slowly dimming.

Lifeless green eyes stared at him.

Ichigo's heart stopped in his chest.

"Mom!"

He crawled towards her, blood staining her clothing. Her skirt was ripped, Ichigo gasping for breath as he touched a shaking hand to her face. He took in a shaky breath, moving the hair from her face.

"Mom… Please…" He shook her shoulder, her body moving lifelessly. He looked around, all the people who had followed them gone.

"Hel-Help! Please!" He screamed, looking back to his mother. He touched his forehead to hers, tears falling down onto her face, washing away the blood.

"My mom… Please..."

It started to rain, Ichigo fisting his hand in her hair as he screamed as loud as he could.

"Mom!"

"She's gone, little boy."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, a blank ceiling staring back at him. He slowly relaxed, looking to the clock. He looked around the room he was in, slowly realizing it was his own. Only, he didn't remember how he got there.

Author's note: Sorry haven't posted as quickly as I would have liked, been very busy lately.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamscape

Chapter 4

"Ichigo."

He didn't want to wake up, Ichigo keeping his eyes closed as he rolled over, facing away from the voice that called his name. There was silence for a long moment, Ichigo resting as he started to fall back to sleep.

"Wake up!" His eyes snapped open at the loud scream, catching himself when he almost fell out of bed from shock. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at Yachiru who stood on his dresser with an innocent smile.

"Good morning Ichigo!" She chirped, Ichigo sighing as he rolled back onto his bed, looking up to the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

"Hi Yachiru," he muttered, his voice hoarse from sleep. Yachiru jumped onto his bed, Ichigo opening his eyes when she lightly tapped his face. Even though the smile was stuck on her face, Ichigo could see worry deep inside her eyes. He frowned, Yachiru giggling.

"Get up," she told him, Ichigo letting his eyes roll back into his head as he let them close again.

"Why?" He asked after a long second, opening up one eye and looking to the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon, Ichigo opening both of his eyes as his blood went cold.

Soifon was going to kill him.

"Soifon wants you to have two hours of meditation due to what happened last night. Why did you let Rangiku get you drunk anyway Ichi?" She asked, Ichigo looking to her with a raised eyebrow. He parted his lips to say he never got drunk but stopped, a memory of blaring lights and dancing bodies appearing behind his eyes. He remembered drinking a red liquid, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't, she forced me too," he replied, Yachiru tapping his cheek again.

"You need to detox, lets go." She jumped out of his bed, Ichigo slowly sitting up. A raging headache pounded behind his eyes when he did so, Ichigo putting a hand to his face and hissing softly. He tried to be quiet so Yachiru wouldn't hear his sound of pain, but he knew she did when he felt eyes land on him. Yachiru looked to him, tsking with a shake of her head.

"Wait a sec." She ran over to the small refrigerator in his room, taking out a mini water bottle. She ran back over, hopping onto his bed.

"Here," she said a tad more softly than usual, Ichigo taking it with a nod. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until the cold water touched the back of his throat, tilting his head back as he drank it all. He gasped for breath when he lowered it from his lips, Yachiru smiling when he sighed.

"Thanks," he whispered, Yachiru taking the bottle away. The pain behind his eyes was less but still there, Ichigo slowly getting out of bed. Yachiru jumped off, heading for the door.

"Get properly dressed, a lot of rumors had spread since you came back." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking to his sword when she closed the door as she left. He got dressed in his usual uniform, not adorning the cape but strapping on his sword.

He was sure everybody had spread rumors that he had slept with someone and lost his power, got super wasted and blacked out. He didn't care though, squinting a little when he opened his bedroom door and the light from the hallway hurt his eyes, following Yachiru to the meditation chambers.

"How are you feeling?" Yachiru asked as they walked by a couple people, Ichigo seeing worry in their eyes. He couldn't understand why they were worrying, he was alive and walking. He got drunk once, and everybody seemed to act like he almost died or something.

"Fine." He kept all of his responses short, Yachiru asking and telling him a million things. He stopped though when a person grabbed his arm, looking over his shoulder and seeing Shinji. He looked worried and sad, Ichigo frowning in confusion.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Shinji asked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Ichigo asked, Shinji looking to Yachiru. She started to whistle, kicking non existent dust on the ground to distract herself. Ichigo was confused, looking to Shinji for answers.

What had happened for everyone to act the way they did?

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting injections?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, turning to face him fully. Shinji's hand let go of his arm, slowly falling down to his side limply. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, wondering how that had to do with any of this.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was irrelevant. Unohana said it was to protect me and I left it at that," Ichigo replied, a few people listening in even though they acted to do different things. Shinji frowned, Ichigo's brain trying but failing to see why everybody was so worried.

"What happened last night?" Ichigo asked, Shinji looking up from the floor to his face. He scratched the back of his head, Shinji sighing softly. He parted his lips before closing them again, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Spit it out."

Shinji took in a deep breath.

"We got you drunk and you're injections acted violently with the alcohol. If we hadn't gotten you back when we did, Unohana said you could have gone into a coma. Or… Have possibly died."

Everything suddenly clicked in his mind, all of his memories flashing before his eyes. He knew now why everybody was so worried, sighing softly. Suddenly, his memories stopped, golden eyes flashing in his vision. Ichigo frowned, but his mind seemed to have just stopped rewinding, Ichigo only remembering running into the bathroom to vomit. His mind couldn't go any farther, only remembering golden eyes, like the wheels that turned in his head kept getting jammed.

"Ichigo?" He looked to Shinji, blinking a few times as the golden eyes faded from his memory.

"I'm fine Shinji. Just… My head hurts." Shinji cracked a smirk, Ichigo staring at him with a small smirk of his own as he half listened to Shinji go on about how lost he seemed in his first hangover.

The golden eyes flashed in his memory.

Whose eyes were those?

:::+:::

"Ichigo!" He stopped in his slow strides, Yachiru going into a full salute as Soifon advanced forward. Ichigo didn't, too tired to care of her rank. He looked to her, Soifon stopping in front of him.

"Do you know how much many things I have thought of as your punishment for going off campus grounds at night, and getting drunk?" She asked, Ichigo blinking once.

"Fifteen." Soifon's face grew a little red, a few people snickering a little. She pressed against him, making him look at her.

"If it weren't for Unohana's orders to keep you under supervision, I would have had you terminated from the system. Do you understand me Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded once, Soifon moving away from him. Ichigo was in no mood to be angry or feel guilty from his actions, Soifon narrowing his eyes.

"Hurry to the chambers and detox, I could still see the booze has yet to leave your system." She turned and walked away, Yachiru relaxing with a sigh.

"She can be scary sometimes huh?" She asked, Ichigo looking from Soifon's retreating form to Yachiru's small face. He shook his head, following Yachiru once again as they walked to the meditation chambers.

"No, that's just how she shows her feelings. I know it is hard to ask for, but can you give me three hours instead of two?" Yachiru looked to him with uncertainty at first as they reached the doors, pressing the button.

"You're not getting addicted are you?" She asked, a hint of seriousness in her voice even though she tried to act like she was just joking. Ichigo almost snorted in disbelief but didn't, the two stopping in front of a white door.

"No, there's a dream I want to finish." Yachiru seemed reluctant at first but nodded, Ichigo walking inside. The door closed behind him, Ichigo putting on the wire. He sat down with a grunt, the ground cold against his clothed legs. He shivered lightly, closing his eyes. He heard the steady rhythm of his heart beat, hearing the gas release. He took in a deep breath, his eyes fighting not to open as he drifted into a deep sleep.

…

"Mahhh…."

"Maaom…"

"Mom?" His ears seemed to finally hear his own voice, Ichigo holding onto her tight. He could feel somebody watching him, Ichigo too afraid to look over his shoulder and look into the darkness again. He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him, his body shaking from the cold rain that pounded against his cold skin, Ichigo slowly looking over his shoulder.

"She's gone, little boy. Did you not hear me?" Ichigo looked to the pale man who stood behind him, his hands fisting in his mother's hair. He sniffled, looking back to her bloody face. It wasn't twisted in agony, wasn't colorful with life. She looked like she had been staring at one thing, her eyes never leaving it, even in death. He sniffled, letting go of her hair.

"Help her," he whispered, slowly getting to his feet. He stumbled a little when pain shot up his leg, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out, facing the man who stood in the alleyway. The man frowned when Ichigo wiped his eyes, the rain mixing with his tears. The blood from his ankle mixed with the rain, painting it near black against the cement as it flowed towards the sewer.

"Help her!" Ichigo yelled, the man tsking.

"Foolish boy, has no one told you to ask nicely?" Ichigo fell to his knees when the pain from his ankle became too much, Ichigo sobbing lightly into his hands, covered in his mother's blood.

"P-Please…" He whispered, his arms shaking when he placed his hands on the cold cement, coughing as he choked on rain and his own saliva. He saw black shoes appear in his vision, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"Please what?" The man asked, Ichigo looking up to him. The man's face was as white as snow, his golden eyes staring down at him blankly. Ichigo looked back down to the ground, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to stop crying and speak.

"Please… Please help h-her!" His voice broke at the end of his plea, Ichigo pressing his head against the concrete as he cried. He didn't know what he could do, didn't know how he could bring her back. He cried harder, the man sighing.

"Shut up. There is nothing I can do for her now." Ichigo looked up to him sharply, biting his lower lip as he tried not to scream at him. The man kneeled down in front of him, Ichigo sniffling as he stared into his golden eyes.

"She hadn't been as sweet as I thought she would be. For a priestess, she was rather… how would you put it?" Ichigo was confused, the man smirking as he looked back to him.

"Sour. It was only common sense to put her out of her misery." Ichigo closed his eyes, letting his head drop as he sobbed. The man grabbed his chin, Ichigo opening his eyes when he felt warm breath against his face. The man had leaned in close, Ichigo trying to pull away. The man held onto him though, Ichigo gasping in surprise when he kissed him. He tried to pull away as disgust coiled in his gut, the man pulling him into his lap roughly. Ichigo gasped into the kiss when he pinned his hands behind his back, his ankle aching in the position he was put in.

The man parted his lips, Ichigo trying to pull away from how wrong it felt. The man grabbed his chin though, his other hand holding onto his wrists tighter as he tasted his mouth. Ichigo gasped in shock when he felt pleasure when he pressed his leg against his groin, the man pulling away. Ichigo panted, coughing as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Your sweet," the man whispered, Ichigo gasping when he touched his lips to his neck, his hand letting go of his chin and slipping into the front of his pants. Ichigo struggled, crying out when he grabbed his member. He wasn't sure if it felt good or hurt, the man breathing heavily against him. Ichigo looked to his mother's face when he wanted her to help him, but she couldn't, all life taken from her body. He screamed when he felt something sharp sink into his skin, the man groaning before quickly pulling away.

"But, too sweet." Ichigo was released, falling against the concrete with a grunt. He accidentally landed on his ankle when he fell back, screaming out as he curled into a ball with a sob, the man tsking.

"You're not ripe enough yet, but, soon you will be." The man grabbed his chin again, Ichigo slapping him so he wouldn't kiss him again. The man frowned, Ichigo screaming when he stepped on his wounded ankle.

"I suggest you learn little boy. You're mine."

And with that, he was gone.

Blurs of white appeared in his vision, a burning pain he knew all too well beneath his skin. But in it all, those eyes never left his memory.

The eyes of his mother's murderer.

…

Ichigo opened his eyes.

He could hear his heart beat speeding up, Ichigo wrapping a hand around the hilt of his sword.

Him.

All this time it had been him.

He was going to kill him.

He was going to make him suffer.

But first, he had to talk to Unohana.


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbow Bridge

Chapter 5

Unohana turned off the lights in her office, walking out and closing the door behind her. She stopped, closing her eyes.

"Ichigo."

"Why did you never tell me I had been bitten?" Unohana opened her eyes, turning around to face the shadows. Ichigo walked out of them, Unohana able to see anger in his eyes. She knew it wasn't towards her though, linking her hands in front of her stomach.

"You could not remember. So, I believed you did not need to know." Ichigo's frown of anger was bordered with sadness, Unohana tilting her head slightly as she saw something flash in his eyes.

"But, you remember now don't you?"

Ichigo looked down to the floor, his hand fisting at his side.

"I've taken pictures and had not burned like the others. I can look in the mirror and see my reflection. The serum, it was not to protect me from them, but myself. Am I right?" Unohana smiled, Ichigo looking to her sharply with a glare, not understanding her amusement. Unohana could see the wheels turning in his head, could almost see what he saw from all those years ago. He wanted payback, and she knew she could do nothing to stop him. She looked around, turning around and heading back into her office. Ichigo followed, Unohana closing the door.

"You had been the first one not to reject it. The serum had many flaws and every time I tried to save someone with it, it only made them turn faster. The Elder's had almost lost faith in it." Ichigo leaned against the door as Unohana sat down in her chair, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"Does everybody know about this?" He asked, Unohana shaking her head.

"Only me and the elders know about it. The other's who had worked with me to create it have passed, so your secret has been safe." Ichigo looked down to the floor, the golden eyes flashing in his vision.

"The hunger I feel sometimes…" Unohana sighed, resting back in her seat as she smiled.

"The serum was a success, but even with the strongest there were flaws. The reason why I give you the serum so often is because the venom tries to spread everyday. The serum, keeps it from going to your heart. But your other organs have been affected. Thanks to my serum though, you can still eat human food, you can still function normally. But for as long as you live, that hunger will never end." Ichigo grit his teeth, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, Unohana's smile slowly falling.

"Because you looked like a person worth saving. And you were. You've taken down more vampires than the oldest members here, proven to be stronger with the mix of your DNA. No one has beaten you since you reached maturity. You are my greatest success."

Unohana tensed when the cold metal of his sword touched against her throat, Ichigo's eyes narrowed in anger. She relaxed even though the threat of her death was plausible, looking into his eyes.

"There is no escaping it Ichigo. There never will be." Ichigo slowly lowered his sword, Unohana never looking away from his eyes. Never before had she seen so much hatred in a man's eyes, Ichigo taking in a deep breath before sheathing his sword.

"I will find the vampire who did this to me. And I will kill him." Unohana smiled, standing up. Ichigo took a step back, Unohana pressing a button on her computer keyboard. Ichigo looked over his shoulder when he heard a creak, a door that had been blended into the wall opening.

"I will not stop you, but I do suggest you do not go without this." She walked over to the door, opening it fully. What almost looked like fog poured out, a row of shelves lined up with a number of different things on them. Ichigo frowned, Unohana coming out with a small box. It could have easily been strapped to his side, Unohana walking up to him.

"I had a feeling a day like this would come ever since you told me you wanted to become stronger." She pressed a button on the side of it, a drawer sliding out of the box. Six syringes filled with the serum sat inside of it, Unohana handing it to him. Ichigo took it slowly, his eyes looking to Unohana in confusion.

"I do not know how long you will be gone, but do try to inject one every time you feel the hunger, it'll help." Ichigo nodded, Unohana sighing as the door closed behind her, locking with a click. Ichigo pressed the button on the box, the drawer going back inside. He attached it to his sword sheath with a piece of cloth, turning to walk away.

"One more thing before you leave Ichigo." He stopped, turning to face her once again. She smiled, Ichigo frowning when she took a key from her robes.

"In the library past the back door, there is a red book with a lock on it. It holds all the pictures and names of all the vampires in Japan and there safe houses." Ichigo frowned, Unohana smiling wider.

"There is a benefit to feeding them, don't you think?"

Ichigo almost said no.

:::+:::

"Hey, Ichigo got a minute?" Ichigo stopped in his quick strides, looking over his shoulder to Renji who leaned against a wall. Ichigo turned to face him, his lips pulling down into a frown when he saw a cigarette between Renji's fingers. Renji dropped it to the floor and stamped it out, pushing off the wall and facing him with a frown of his own.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked, Renji smirking slightly, but Ichigo could see it was forced.

"I wanted to apologize, for that night. I didn't know." Ichigo's frown lessened, Renji looking to him with sad eyes.

"I just wanted for you to experience something like that, just once," Renji whispered, Ichigo walking up to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, Renji looking into his eyes, his own pleading for forgiveness.

"It's alright Renji, none of us knew." Renji smirked, shaking his head.

"You almost died yet you brush it off so easily, I wish you sometimes got mad at me." Ichigo patted his shoulder before letting his hand return to his side, turning away.

"One day, but not today my friend." Renji watched him walk away, looking down to the floor. Why did it feel like this was going to be last time he was going to see him, for a long time?

Ichigo walked into the library, nodding to a few people who were reading a few books since they couldn't sleep. A lot of them have become night owls, so used to being called out during the night that they could hardly sleep anymore. Ichigo was a lot like them, but because of the serum, if he didn't sleep it would not be able to work as well in his body.

Ichigo frowned as he walked towards the back door of the library. He had always wondered what was behind it, looking around to make sure no one saw him. He put in the key, turning the lock. It unlocked with a soft click, Ichigo looking around once more before walking in. He let the door close behind him, looking around the white room. The windows were closed and covered, only a single light that glowed as bright as the sun in the middle of the room. There was a million books on shelves, but one sat in the middle of them all, a red book with a lock on it.

Ichigo felt his heart beat speed up a little, walking slowly towards it. He stopped in front of it, wiping the dust off of the cover.

"Bible of the Dead," Ichigo read in a low whisper, putting the key into the lock. It snapped open with a click, Ichigo's hands shaking a little in anticipation as he opened it. The pages were blank. Ichigo frowned, flipping through the pages.

They were all blank.

Golden eyes flashed in his vision.

Ichigo stopped on a page near the front when he saw color, frowning as a picture slowly appeared. Golden eyes stared back at him. Words appeared beneath it, Ichigo looking away from those haunting eyes to the words beneath the face he remembered all too well that had showed up on the page.

"Shiro Zangetsu." Ichigo frowned, looking back to those eyes. He felt like they were actually looking at him, looking away to the other words that started to appear.

"Leader of the Shadow Clan, died 607 B.C…" Ichigo frowned, not even able to guess how old the man could have possibly been. He read on though, the words appearing like someone was writing them.

"Safe house number 31, below the Rainbow Bridge." Ichigo closed the book, reading all he needed to know. He turned around, stopping when he came face to face with Yamamoto. He felt his heart stop in fear, Yamamoto not looking at him though. He was looking at the picture.

"The last pure blooded Shadow Clan member. The rest are merely halfbreeds." Ichigo swallowed thickly, Yamamoto looking to him.

"Why are you in this holy chamber?" Ichigo couldn't speak, Yamamoto looking into his eyes, his own opening to show two black irises. Ichigo looked into them, never having seen them open before. A sharp pain erupted in his skull, Ichigo gasping brokenly as all of his memories passed before his eyes. He fell to his knees as a pressure pushed down on his body, Yamamoto's eyes never leaving his. Ichigo couldn't scream out his agony because he couldn't breathe, falling to the ground when Yamamoto suddenly closed his eyes, the pain in his skull slowly going away.

"I see. You wish to kill him." Ichigo panted as he felt like his own soul had been torn from his body and suddenly pushed back inside, Yamamoto walking around him to a bookshelf.

"My power allows me to look into the minds of others. A rather useful trait I have learned over the years." Ichigo slowly got up, panting as he put a hand to the side of his head. He looked to Yamamoto, slowly getting his breathing back to normal.

"I could make you commit suicide from your own madness. But, for you it would be a waste of time. You read Shiro was from the Shadow Clan, am I correct?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo looking back to the book. The picture and words were gone, the book suddenly snapping shut and the key dropped to the ground. Ichigo picked up the key, looking back to Yamamoto who seemed to be reading a book.

"Yes," he whispered, Yamamoto humming softly.

"If you had finished reading, you would have known why it was called that. Every time you ran into him, when he left, you never saw him physically leave did you?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He realized after a second he wasn't looking at him, clearing his throat.

"No sir," he replied, Yamamoto grunting softly.

"Why do you think so? Do you believe he flies away?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo frowning.

"No sir, he just disappears."

Yamamoto turned the page in the book he was reading, a moment of silence stretching. Ichigo frowned, looking back to the red book as he wondered if he could go back and finish reading.

"He doesn't disappear Ichigo. All pure bloods have unique talents, and his is the ability to become a shadow. He could blend in with any shadow, even your own." Ichigo looked back to Yamamoto, feeling a tad confused.

"I thought vampires didn't have shadows," he replied, Yamamoto chuckling softly. Ichigo felt like a five year old suddenly, relearning everything in the opposite way.

"Most don't, thats how people distinguish them during the day. Because their bodies don't truly exist, the sun is like a beacon, shining straight through them. That's why they only come out at night. It would be awfully frightening to a human to see another being without a shadow." Ichigo looked to where Yamamoto stood, his shadow not there. His own stretched across the floor though, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

"The other's in his clan have other techniques, like blending in with the dark, but they cannot become shadows. Shiro, on the other hand can." Ichigo blinked when Yamamoto was suddenly gone, looking around the room. He felt something hard slap the back of his head, yelping slightly before spinning around. Yamamoto stood there, reading his book like nothing had happened.

"You would have been dead by now." Ichigo frowned, Yamamoto disappearing again. Ichigo listened, suddenly tripped and falling onto the ground roughly with a grunt.

"Dead, once again. You can't hear a shadow Ichigo, you can't smell or feel it. You can only see it. If you cannot catch me, how do you expect to catch a shadow?" Ichigo stood up when he suddenly vanished again, looking around everywhere. He saw something dark in his purview vision, turning sharply towards it but falling back when he was slapped with a book.

"Better, but even with your extra strength, you are slow."

"What is this supposed to do!" Ichigo suddenly barked, getting up and facing Yamamoto who was still reading his book.

"I can't just improve overnight!" He snapped, wanting to leave now and kill Shiro. Yamamoto vanished again, Ichigo catching the book that was aimed for his face. He stopped as he realized what he had done, Yamamoto's lips pulling up into a barely there smirk.

"Better. Turn off your mind, don't guess. Let your instincts guide you." Ichigo let go of the book, taking a step back. Yamamoto put the book back on the shelf, Ichigo frowning when he took a small ring from inside the book.

"You are not vampire or human Ichigo, a mix of the two that equals to an amazing weapon. But, even the best weapons need a little accessorizing eventually." Yamamoto walked up to him, handing him the ring. It was warm against his skin, Ichigo frowning in confusion.

"This ring only works with those with vampire DNA, which Shiro so gratefully infected you with. It allows you to see the world we see, the true nature of people." Ichigo slipped it on, his body erupting in pain like he was submerged in fire. He looked to Yamamoto as he felt his throat close up before he could scream, his heart beat stopping in his chest.

Yamamoto only had one arm, his flesh mere ash. He reached for him, Ichigo taking off the ring with a gasp. Yamamoto stood in front of him, Ichigo panting as the burning sensation slowly went away.

"Not the prettiest picture I assume?" Ichigo couldn't look away from him, his hands shaking slightly.

"The more you use it, the less it'll hurt. I will not stop you from what you are going to do, but know if you get turned fully, we will have to exterminate you." Ichigo nodded, finally looking away from him to the ring, the silver red like it had been dropped in molten lava. It slowly went back to normal though, Ichigo closing his hand around it.

"Good luck, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up to say something, but Yamamoto was gone, Ichigo frowning before putting the ring in his pocket. He would leave in the morning. It would take him most of the day to get from Karakura Town to Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 6: SZ

Chapter 6

Ichigo stood on the rainbow bridge, looking down to the water below. He closed his eyes, breathing in softly.

Golden eyes flashed in his memory, Ichigo tightening his hand on the railing as he saw his mother's bloodied face.

"She's gone, little boy."

Ichigo opened his eyes, slowly letting go of the railing. He sighed, looking to the setting sun. He looked around, traffic filling the streets. He jumped onto the railing, hearing a woman gasp.

"Honey the boy's gonna jump!" Ichigo spread out his arms, closing his eyes.

Then he fell.

He loved the feeling of air rushing against his skin, opening his eyes when he heard a scream. He flipped, splashing feet first into the water. It hurt a little but he was fine, Ichigo staying under the water as he swam beneath the bridge. The sun had finally went down, Ichigo swimming towards the small piece of land that he saw. He pulled himself onto the bank, rushing over towards a stone pillar. He looked to the shadows, hearing almost silent screams. He kneeled, taking a waterproof bag off of his back. He took out a flashlight, turning it on. He flashed it on the pillar, stopping when he saw an an egyptian hieroglyphic. It read SZ, Ichigo smirking.

He turned off the flashlight, hiding his bag by the pillar. He took his sword from its sheath, making sure it wasn't damaged. He sighed in relief when it wasn't, looking back to the darkness when the screams stopped.

He took the ring from his pocket, placing it on the floor. He made sure the box was connected to his sheath, pressing the button. The drawer popped out, Ichigo picking up one of the syringes. He grit his teeth as he pushed the needle beneath his skin, closing his eyes when he felt a familiar burn beneath his skin. He took it out, throwing the syringe into the water. He pushed the button, allowing the drawer to go back inside.

He picked up the ring, slipping it onto his finger. Pain erupted through his body, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried not to scream. It hurt a tad less than last time, Ichigo slowly opening his eyes. He looked around, the ground shifting like sand. He stood slowly, drawing his sword from its sheath.

He turned to face the darkness, seeing the walls as mere glass. Blood stained them, Ichigo breathing deeply as he advanced forward. He kept his breathing low, made sure his footsteps were light. He pushed open the door connected to the largest pillar, the darkness alive with colorful eruptions of violet fire. He looked to the stairs, the letters SZ written in egyptian.

He knew now why vampires could see in the dark.

He walked down, closing the door softly. He kept his sword at his side, his breathing speeding up a little as he advanced down the stairs. The stairs were led into a large circle, Ichigo led farther and farther beneath ground. He held his breath when he heard footsteps, stopping and pressing his back against the wall.

"That girl was too sweet. She tasted like pure sugar." Ichigo tightened his hand around the hilt of his blade when he heard laughter, his eyes narrowing as he saw two people walk up the stairs. Their bodies were ash, their stomachs glowing like fire rested inside them.

They both looked to him, Ichigo pushing off the wall.

"How bout you give me a taste." The men ran forward, Ichigo raising his blade. He kicked one of the them in the face, his body rolling down the stairs. Ichigo stabbed the other, the vampires stomach glowing brighter. Ichigo twisted his blade, taking out his bible.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I silence you." Light appeared over the vampires mouth, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil. Amen." The light inside of him burned bright, the vampires scream unable to leave his throat as he burned away.

"You bitch!" The other screamed, Ichigo jumping down and stabbing his head.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I banish you from this world." The light burned him alive, Ichigo looking to the crumbs of ash at his feet. He was sure someone had heard, keeping his eyes keen as he continued to walk down the stairs. His feet touched solid ground, Ichigo looking down the long corridor.  
He could hear music, sheathing his sword as he looked around. He saw a door, this one not like the glass walls. It wasn't covered in blood, Ichigo slowly walking towards it. He grabbed the knob, hearing a small whimper inside. He opened it, a ton of girls sitting inside. They all screamed, Ichigo putting a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told them, the girls looking to one another. Even with the ring on they looked normal, their chests red with light. He looked behind himself, seeing nobody so far. The music must have been too loud.

"Go up the stairs," he told them, the girls looking at eachother as they appeared hesitant at first. They all started to run out of the room, running up the stairs. Ichigo turned away from them, looking down the long corridor.

If this was how they fed them, than there was no benefit. Ichigo made sure every girl got out, walking into the room and closing the door when he heard footsteps come his way. He panted lightly, taking a step back. The door was swung open, four vampires standing in front of him. Ichigo lifted his blade.

"Looking for something?"

The men ran inside, the door closing behind them. Ichigo flipped back when one grabbed for his neck, taking out a cloth and wrapping it around his knuckles.

"In God's name, I purify you." The cloth glowed, the vampires rushing forward. Ichigo punched one in the face, his body burned. Though this technique was powerful it faded fast, Ichigo punching another in the gut, the man falling to the ground with a scream as he burned away.

The cloths light faded, Ichigo throwing it to the ground. He pulled out his sword, raising it above his head as the other two ran towards him.

"And God said, let there be light, and there was light." He stabbed the ground, a light as bright as the sun erupting from his blade, pulsing like a heartbeat. The vampires were thrown back from the shockwave, their bones turning into ash.

Ichigo panted, his body having been pushed to its limit. He had to go on though, he had to kill Shiro.

He opened the door, walking back into the corridor. He looked around, not seeing anybody. He slowly walked to where he heard the music, stopping when he saw flashing lights. He closed his eyes, taking a bottle from his back pocket. He opened it, pouring the holy water onto his sword and body. It tingled a little, Ichigo taking in a deep breath. He turned the corner, his eyes narrowing.

Millions of bodies danced on the dance floor, humans mixed with vampires. The humans were most likely familiars, vampire pets that did whatever their masters wished. He took the gun from its holster, pointing it at the DJ. He shot him, the music stopping abruptly and the lights turning off. Everyone stopped dancing, all eyes landing on him. Ichigo raised his sword, the blade pulsing lightly.

"You all are to be judged for the illegal imprisonment of young children. How do you plead?"

They charged at him, Ichigo raising his sword.

"Let there be light!" He stabbed the ground, a dozen people thrown back, falling to the ground as mere ash. Ichigo charged forward while they all recovered from the shock, slicing off a vampire's head.

His vision blurred as a memory flashed in front of his eyes, Ichigo growling as he saw his mother, her eyes full of worry as she picked him up.

"Don't cry Ichigo…"

Once again he saw all of the people that had followed them, anger boiling in his gut as he took down one after another.

He couldn't protect her… He couldn't fight them off… He couldn't do anything and because of his weakness she died!

Ichigo roared as he stabbed a vampire in the head, pulling out his blade as his body burned down into nothing.

He saw his mother's face, bloody and lifeless, her skirt ripped open. She suffered because he could do nothing, Shiro killed her because he was too weak to do anything!

Ichigo sliced a vampire in half, seeing his mother as they ganged up on her, her hand reaching for his as he was dragged away.

Not this time…

This time he was going to save her!

He let out a battle cry as he pushed his body to move faster, blood splattering onto the floor as he stabbed a vampire in the chest.

He pulled out his sword, panting as he stood in an empty room. All the bodies had turned into ash, carried away by the wind. He looked up when he heard footsteps, more people walking from openings in the walls surrounding the dance floor. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, touching the tip of his sword to the ground. Nobody ran towards him though, just watched him like he was a mere insect beneath an eyeglass.

He tensed when he heard clapping, turning around sharply and raising his blade.

"You."

Shiro walked from the shadows, his body not ash like the others. He was a glowing blob of violet fire like the darkness, Ichigo panting as Shiro stopped a few feet from him.

"You've grown a lot stronger since you were a little boy. Some of my best men had been in this room." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he slowly circled him, following him with his blade. Shiro smirked, Ichigo growling back.

"But I see, your manners have yet to improve." Ichigo looked around as the others started to stamp their feet in a steady rhythm, low screeches erupting from their throats.

"How does it feel Ichigo, to have all the power I had given you?" Ichigo jumped back when Shiro reached for him, his blade met by another. Ichigo pushed him back, raising his blade.

"You gave me nothing but misery and hatred," Ichigo hissed back, Shiro tsking as he lowered his blade.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your creator? Your mother had been foul mouthed, but I didn't know it would pass to you." Ichigo charged forward, his sword blocked by Shiro's. Sparks lit up the darkness, Ichigo growling as he kicked Shiro's stomach, flipping back and taking out his bible.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I reveal thy to the truth." Shiro's body burned brighter, Ichigo hearing a millions screams in his mind. The ring burned him, Ichigo gritting his teeth as Shiro's body morphed, growing larger as wings sprouted from his back, his sword falling to the ground.

"Show me what you really are."

Shiro charged forward, Ichigo jumping away, rolling back before his back pressed against cold wall. He heard screams, the people running away at the true image of their master. He couldn't blame them.

He was ugly.

"You take me for a fool, little boy?" Shiro growled, his voice a deep growl that shook Ichigo to his bones. He raised his blade though, panting as he opened his bible and pressed it down to the floor.

"And God said, let there be light." A glowing ball of light surrounded him, Ichigo standing as he raised his sword.

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Shiro."

The demon chuckled, spreading its wings wide.

"Please, give me the pleasure of knowing your name. Your mother couldn't tell me before she so gratefully spread her legs for my men." Ichigo charged forward with a battle cry, jumping into the air and raising his sword, slicing Shiro's wing. He screeched, Ichigo grunting when he slapped him, flying back and slamming into the wall. He saw smoke rising from his hand, smirking as he got to his feet, wiping blood from the side of his lip.

"The light burns doesn't it? It's the same light my mother used to protect me. I'm curious, was it your hand that burned when you reached inside like the bloodthirsty carcass you are?"

Ichigo jumped over his hand when he reached for him, running straight for his stomach where the violet light was brightest. Shiro suddenly shrunk though, Ichigo gasping as he was kicked, his body sliding against the floor as the light around him faded.

"Carcass? You truly do take after your mother." Ichigo grunted when he was picked up, his sword kicked away. The men screamed though, their hands burning as they dropped him. Ichigo kicked them away, glad he thought to put the holy water on himself. He pushed against the wall, sliding towards his sword and picking it up. He got to his feet, back flipping away from Shiro when he tried to grab him.

"You know, for a pure blood you are slow. Haven't had your meal yet pretty boy?" He raised his sword when Shiro turned to face him, his eyes narrowing when Shiro chuckled.

"Foolish little boy." Ichigo gasped when a rope was suddenly wrapped around his neck, his body forcefully pulled back against a wall, Ichigo gasping for breath as the air was knocked out of him.

"I wonder, what had the Occult done to keep you from burning when touched by holy water? Infected you with some pitiful virus?" Ichigo gasped when Shiro was suddenly in front of him, his hand grabbing his groin. Ichigo heard a few giggles, gritting his teeth when Shiro slid his hand up his shirt. Ichigo jumped up, kicking him away.

The rope tightened around his throat, Ichigo choking when his airways were closed. He saw Shiro wipe his face, trying to pull on the rope to breath again. He gasped for breath when the rope was pulled even tighter, his head starting to feel light.

"Your mother had less fight." Ichigo's head snapped to the side when he was slapped, Shiro licking the blood off his fingers. He grabbed his sword, Ichigo hanging onto it tighter. He could hardly feel his hands though, his body getting weak as he tried to stay awake. Shiro tore it from his hands, Ichigo watching as he twirled it a little.

"This is for my wing." Ichigo grunted when he stabbed his arm, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't scream. Shiro twisted it, Ichigo releasing a short growl. Shiro pulled it out, sheathing his sword back into his sheath. Ichigo fought against the rope as Shiro touched the box with his serum, Shiro's lips pulling up into a smirk.

"What do we have here, little boy?" Shiro tore it from his sword sheath, the cloth falling to the ground. Ichigo felt like fainting, Shiro looking to him.

"Oh no, you can't black out yet little boy." The rope loosened, Ichigo gasping for breath before choking, trying to reopen his airways. He heard Shiro press the button, Ichigo kicking up. The box flew up, Ichigo pulling with all of his might against the rope, two girls thrown forward. They screamed when they landed on his blade and burned away, Ichigo kicking Shiro away before grabbing his sword, jumping away, grabbing the box before it hit the ground.

"You never learn, do you little boy?" Ichigo closed the drawer, gasping when he was suddenly pinned against the wall. Nobody was touching him though, Ichigo seeing violet in his shadow.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't see that coming." Ichigo closed his eyes when another shadow moved against his own, feeling a body press against him. He tried to struggle but could hardly move, feeling lips press against his neck.

"Tell me little boy, how many strings did the occult have to pull to keep you pure all these years after I bit you?" Ichigo grit his teeth when he felt a warm groin grind against his own, the box taken from his hand. He was suddenly released, the violet light leaving his shadow as Ichigo fell to the floor.

"The famous serum I presume?" Shiro pressed the button, lifting one of the syringes from the drawer.

"Let me guess, it keeps you from feeding. For how long you haven't drank any blood, I'm guessing it suppresses your hunger." Ichigo tried to get to his feet but he was too weak, his vision slowly spinning as all of his energy evaporated from his body.

"You won't need it here."

The last thing he saw was the serum being poured onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Queen

Chapter 7

"Queen."

Ichigo opened his eyes.

He only saw violet fire, Ichigo blinking in confusion. He tried to move his hands to wipe his eyes to clear his vision, his eyes widening in fear when he couldn't. He pulled on the restraints around his wrists, looking to the side when he heard a low growl. He saw a body of ash, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He tried to lift his head but couldn't, feeling choked when he felt a rope tighten around his throat. His stomach throbbed.

He tried to move his legs, but his ankles were also restrained. He looked around, a number of ash bodies surrounding him. He tried to keep his breathing normal but couldn't, his eyes widening even further in shock when he rubbed his thighs together. His thighs were bare, Ichigo feeling a cold wind against his body.

He could feel he was being carried on what seemed like a pillar of stone, Ichigo feeling like he was being led to his death. He felt like vomiting up his heart when he looked to the walls, blood flowing steadily down the glass walls. He was being led to a feeding ground, Ichigo struggling harder, stopping when the rope tightened more around his neck.

He could feel a cloth around his hips but he could tell the rest was bare, Ichigo pulling against his restraints harder. He looked to the side when he heard one of the ash bodies speak in a language he couldn't understand, his eyes trailing to the light in its stomach. He got an idea, digging his nails into his palm.

Before he could do it though he heard a low groan like heavy doors were being opened, Ichigo lifting his head just enough to see they were entering into a candle lit chamber. A million bodies stood in the large room dressed in egyptian clothing, a low humming growl echoing throughout the room. He pulled on his restraints, hearing the banging of doumbek nearby. The low hum became a chant, Ichigo feeling sick when his world turned as he was placed down diagonally.

He struggled when the pillar he was strapped to was placed down on a stone table, Ichigo growling when his restraints tightened. He saw the ceiling, egyptian hieroglyphics carved into the aged stone. He could only read some of them, his heart going cold when he saw one that meant fertility, another symbolizing a shadow.

He was going to be mated to Zangetsu.

The Shadow God.

He spoke in a language he had never before, his eyes staring at the covered faces of the bodies in the room. He saw a woman clad in nothing but a skirt, his eyes pleading.

"Mother, please don't let them do this!" He pleaded, the woman walking up to him. She touched a hand to his forehead, Ichigo sobbing softly as her eyes looked over his body.

"You have been chosen my child. Love what He is willing to give you," she told him, Ichigo fighting against his restraints as he tried to get free. He couldn't understand why her words he heard so clear, spoken in a different language to him. Everybody spoke the same, but only hers he understood.

"Mother please…" He whispered, her hand raising. She pulled down a mask over her face, Ichigo's heart feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest.

"The chosen one, our Queen." Ichigo called for her as she turned away, her body lost in the crowd of people.

He started panting in fear, looking to an ash body that walked up to him with a golden urn of blood, the mask of Anubis covering his face. Ichigo could tell it was blood by the sour smell of it, turning his head away when he started to chant. He couldn't understand what he was saying, trying to pull away as he pressed his fingers against his cheek. He was smearing blood on him, Ichigo wishing he could break the hand that touched him.

He jolted when he started to trail his fingers down his chest, growling as he tried to pull away. The smell made him feel sick, Ichigo gagging when he wiped some on the bridge of his nose. He turned his head away, the man's fingers going lower. Ichigo tried to pull away, the banging of the doumbek getting louder as the chants became ear deafening. Ichigo gasped when blood was poured over his stomach and legs, Ichigo feeling cold.

The man raised the urn over his body, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his chanting became a low whisper. The mans body started to shake, Ichigo feeling his body burn where the blood touched him. He screamed, a low hum louder than the chanting rumbling through the room. He opened his eyes when he heard chanting coming closer, four girls walking towards him. One held a knife as the other three chanted behind her, Ichigo's eyes widening in fear.

"Please no!" Ichigo screamed as the rumble grew louder, the candles light dimming.

A shadow spread across the walls, Ichigo watching in fear as it shrank above him, Ichigo's body arching when it felt like strings pulled on his limbs. The shadow laid over his body, Ichigo closing his eyes as he felt warm breath against his neck. He arched in pleasure when he felt something go inside his core, his ankle restraints broken as his legs were spread.

He gasped as the shadow sunk into his body, his hands clenching into fists as he felt the shadow like a warm body press against him. His virginity was taken with a roar, his body rocking against the stone pillar as he was took by the Shadow God. He moaned and gasped, everybody chanting as they watched Zangetsu take him with lifeless eyes. Ichigo felt like a puppet, the sounds of pleasure not his own. There was no pain, his body forced to feel the pleasure he was given. Ichigo screamed when he felt something warm gush inside him, pain radiating in his stomach.

"Queen," the girl moaned as the shadow lifted off of his body with a low hum, Ichigo looking to the man who was still holding the urn, his body blistering as he steam rose from his body. Ichigo looked to the girl when she moaned again, her eyes white as she stood beside him, Ichigo looking to the knife, his heart about to burst from his chest. The shadow grew larger, Ichigo screaming when it felt like he was being burned alive.

His stomach was growing larger by the second, Ichigo's eyes widening as she raised the knife high.

"Queen!" She screamed, Ichigo screaming when she stabbed his pelvis. The man holding the urn exploded, Ichigo jolting when he felt heat gush onto him. He opened his eyes at the sound of a baby crying. He looked to the girl, her body crippled on the floor. One of the other three girls raised the baby into the air, Ichigo's eyes widening when he felt his body throb.

He looked to the shadow above him, seeing his reflection in its golden eyes. His face was surrounded by long orange hair, blood pouring from between his thighs. He looked down, breasts large on his chest. His stomach was large and covered in blood as it laid cut open, an umbilical cord connected to the baby down to something inside himself.

He gasped in shock, the girl looking down to him.

"Our Queen."

…

Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

He felt weak, shaking his head lightly. He felt something on his face, wanting to reach up and touch it. He couldn't move his hands though, Ichigo only seeing darkness. He looked to his finger, the ring removed.

"I had wondered, why you could see me in the dark." The ring was dropped to the floor at his feet, Ichigo looking from it to the darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't see anything, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"But, you can't see anymore can you?"

Ichigo gasped when his hand was grabbed, pulled from his seat he had been stuck too. He felt a warm body against his, golden eyes flashing in his vision. A piano started to play, candles slowly lighting up all around them. Vampires stood all around but didn't move like they were stuck in time, Ichigo seeing they were in some sort of ballroom. He saw Shiro, his pale skin a dreadful reminder of that night. He tried to pull away but he couldn't control his own body, his limbs feeling like they were attached to strings.

The people in the room started to dance to the piano music like someone pressed play, the song a quick tune that made him want to do nothing but sleep. He felt his own thoughts weren't his own though, Shiro twirling them around. Ichigo tried to look down to his body but couldn't, already knowing he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"How does it feel, for someone to control your shadow?" Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly twirled, Shiro pulling him back so his back pressed against his chest. Ichigo felt disgusted, his head tilting back on its own. Shiro kissed his throat, Ichigo's chest heaving in disgust and fear.

"You disgust me," Ichigo whispered, Shiro spinning him back around and pressing his chest close to his. He tilted him back, Ichigo closing his eyes when he slid his tongue up his neck.

"Tonight, in my chambers, I will make you feel everything but disgust." Ichigo gasped when he bit him, Shiro pulling him up, keeping his head tilted back. Ichigo gasped as he drank greedily, his limbs held at his sides as he pulled him closer, Ichigo gasping as it felt like he nearly tore out his throat. He cried out when he sank his teeth in deeper, his mind screaming for help.

His body was dropped suddenly when there was a loud echo of shattering glass, Ichigo panting as he laid on the floor, hearing many screams and gun shots. He felt hands grab him, worried black eyes appearing in his vision.  
"Ichigo!" It was Renji, Ichigo parting his lips but unable to speak. Renji shot a vampire that ran towards him, Ichigo feeling his body slowly burning.

"Shit!" Renji growled, taking out a syringe. Ichigo started to convulse, Renji trying to hold him still as he pushed the needle into his bite wound. A familiar, soothing warmth replaced the fire, Ichigo slowly relaxing as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me," Renji told him, Ichigo feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

"Stay with me Ichigo…"

:::+:::

"Have you guys seen Ichigo lately?" Renji frowned when Shinji shook his head, Yachiru sitting on his shoulder. She shook her head no also, sighing softly.

"Soifon hadn't seen him either. She called me and said she had sent him a note to come to the meditation chambers today because he didn't show up to the drills for two days. He hasn't shown up there at all."

Renji frowned in confusion, wondering where he could have possibly gone. He nodded and thanked them, walking down the hallway as he thought. He knew something was wrong the way he talked to him that night. He had saw something was on his mind but he didn't want to bother him about it. He sighed, looking up when he saw Rukia walking out of her room.

"Rukia!" He called, Rukia looking to him with a frown. Renji could tell something was bothering her, wondering if she realized Ichigo's disappearance too. He jogged towards her, Rukia folding her hands over her chest.

"What do you need?" She asked, Renji scratching the back of his head.

"I haven't seen Ichigo in two days, do you know where he's at?" Rukia shook her head, her frown dropping as she sighed.

"I don't know either. I heard a rumor though that he saw Unohana the night before his disappearance. I was going to go ask her if she had seen him. I'm thinking they must have created a new serum and are test running it," she replied, Renji frowning a little as he thought of that scenarios possibility.

"Can I go with you?" He asked, Rukia nodding. They didn't speak as they walked to Unohana's office, catching her just when she was about to leave.

"Ms. Unohana!" Rukia called, the two jogging up to her. She looked to them with a smile, Rukia giving her a small smile back.

"What did you two need?" She asked, Renji cutting off Rukia as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ichigo has been missing for two days now. Do you know where he could possibly be?" He asked, Rukia nodding. Unohana's smile stayed on her face, but Renji could tell it was a tad more forced.

"Did Ichigo ever tell you how he ended up becoming part of the occult?" Unohana asked, Renji and Rukia looking to each other. He would always tell them that he joined because his friend had been turned, the two looking to Unohana who waited silently for their responses.

"A friend of his was turned is what he told us," Rukia replied, Unohana crossing her fingers over her stomach.

"What I am about to tell you, you must tell no one. Am I to be understood?"

"Miss, I would like to know too." They all looked to Shinji, his eyes narrowed in slight anger.

"I had a feeling his little friend thing was a lie."

Unohana led them into her office, sitting them all down on the couch there. She closed the door, all three anxious to hear what she had to say. Unohana walked over to her seat, sitting down with a soft sigh.

"I tell you this because I worry for Ichigo, but if another soul hears it, I will have you all executed for treason." All three of them nodded, Unohana sitting back.

"When Ichigo was ten, his mother was murdered by a clan of vampires called the Shadow Clan. They had their own intentions for killing her, but sadly, Ichigo was caught in the crossfire. The leader of the clan, Shiro Zangetsu, a shadow demon, marked him as his own. Ichigo, if I did not use the serum when I did, would have been turned into a vampire." Renji breathed in, Rukia's expression never changing as she listened. Shinji was looking at the floor, his hands clenched into fists.

"Though the serum saved his life, it could not erase the vampire venom from his body. The serum keeps it from going to his heart and turning him completely, but the older he got, the more he started to feel a need for blood. He did not notice it, but he would tell me there was a hunger he could not feed. I had to start giving him more of the serum so his hunger didn't consume him. His body though, will soon start to reject it as he reaches full maturity."

"Why has no one been told about this?" Renji asked, anger boiling in his gut. He was not angry though that Ichigo was a pre vampire. He was angry that he never saw him suffering. He had been blind to his pain, Renji clenching his hand into fists.

"Why has this been kept secret?" He barked, Unohana frowning slightly.

"Because Ichigo did not remember. His memories had been repressed until recently. I did not think he would ever come to this. But, now that he remembers the vampire who had done it to him and killed his mother, he has gone to kill him. But, Shiro is a pure blood. Only ten in all of history since the beginning of man have ever been destroyed by the occult. The other's killed each other for power."

Renji looked away from her, standing up.

"I'm guessing the reason why he hasn't come back is because he got captured." Unohana nodded, Renji releasing a low growl.

"Then I'll bring him back."

"But if he has been tu-"

"That serum saved him once Unohana, I'm sure it can save him again." Unohana frowned, standing up.

"And if his body rejects it? What are you going to do?" She asked, Rukia and Shinji standing up also, going to Renji's side. Renji pulled out his sword, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Then I'll kill Shiro myself to end his suffering."

**Author's note: A doumbek is an Egyptian drum.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wings and Talons

Chapter 8

Renji looked to Ichigo as he rested on the futon, his body covered in sweat. The bite on his neck had been cleaned, the serum seeming to hold for now. The bite was red and bruised, but Renji could tell it was slowly healing. He had to say, he always wondered wondered why Ichigo healed so quickly. He looked to Rukia and Shinji, the two monitoring the windows and doors.

Unohana's voice echoed in his mind.

"I warn you, if you go after him and he has been turned, you will be exterminated along with him."

Renji looked to Ichigo, hoping he wouldn't turn. He didn't care if he could never return to the occult. He just wanted Ichigo to be okay, he wanted for him to live long enough that Unohana could find a better serum. He sat back against the wall of the abandoned church, closing his eyes.

Not every church was holy, some actually belonging to the blood suckers. This one was holy though, a flower having grown through the broken floorboards. They had till it died. Once it died, the blood suckers could enter.

A cloud of blood would hang over this holy place.

:::+:::

Ichigo gasped when lips touched against his neck, his eyes barely open as hands roamed over his hips. Pleasure radiated all over his body, Ichigo arching when the shadow sunk into his body.

"Ichigo."

He closed his eyes, his body feeling weightless.

"Come to me…"

Golden eyes flashed in his mind like they saw through him, Ichigo feeling a fear beneath the pleasure.

Ichigo shook his head, moaning when the shadow became a solid body. Ichigo pressed his thighs close against its body, arching with a scream as warmth gushed into his body.

"Zangetsu!"

His eyes snapped open, Ichigo panting as he sat up. He looked around, seeing a room he didn't recognize. It seemed familiar though, like he had been there before. It was made of stone, sand covering the floor. Ichigo looked to the wall next to him, his name carved into the wall in egyptian hieroglyphics. He frowned, looking down to his body. Breasts rose and fell slowly on his chest as he controlled his breathing, a small cloth covering his hips. He stood, but it felt like this body he didn't control.

He could only see what this body saw, his eyes looking to the candles that lit up the room. He walked down a long hallway, passing by a guard who stared into space like a zombie, his body slowly turning into ash. The yellow sand suddenly became a river of blood, the stone walls become glass. Blood stained them, Ichigo not frightened though. The light became a bright violet fire, Ichigo stopping at the entrance of a room. Everything he saw he felt like he knew, feeling like he had been seeing these things for as long as he could remember.

"Mother." He was confused, knowing his own was already long gone. He watched though as a woman walked out, a splitting image of the mother he had lost. He wondered where he was but couldn't look around to see, stuck in this body.

"What is it my child?" His mother asked, her voice soft and comforting. She took his hands when he remained silent, leading him into her room. She sat him down on a chair, Ichigo sighing softly.

"My daughter, speak to me of your troubles," his mother whispered, Ichigo looking into her eyes. Even though she looked like his mother, there was a major difference. Her skin wasn't warm like his true mother's was, her eyes dull and lacking life but not from death. Ichigo touched her arm, the mark SZ in egyptian on her arm. He looked back to her eyes, sighing once again.

"I've been having dreams, of the Shadow God. In my bed." His mother's eyes widened a little, but soon she smiled, touching a hand to his cheek.

Her skin was cold.

"I am afraid mother, I don't understand and it frightens me."

His mother scoffed lightly, rubbing his cheek with her thumb, a loving caress that calmed his sea of worries.

"Do not be afraid my child. You have been chosen. He wants you."

Ichigo felt fear at those words, his heart beating faster in his chest. Ichigo, in his mind, couldn't understand why he was afraid. Images of blurs flashed in his memory but he couldn't see anything but the woman in front of him, holding onto her a tad tighter.

"Mother, forgive me but I fear." She touched a hand to the back of his head, placing his head on her bosom.

"Do not worry my child. You will bare His child. You will be our Queen. The greatest of honors."

Golden eyes flashed in his mind, hands touching his thighs.

"Come to me."

:::+:::

Ichigo opened his eyes. He blinked away the dream and looked to the side, seeing Renji resting next to him. He felt hot and sweaty but brushed it off, sitting up slowly. He hissed when pain radiated in his neck, touching a hand to it. His neck was wrapped with gauge, Ichigo confused as to why it was there. He looked to Renji when he stirred, the red head shifting before falling back to sleep.

"Ichigo." He looked from Renji to Shinji who stood by a pillar, his eyes watching him silently. Ichigo frowned, lowering his hand back to his lap.

"Unohana told us everything. About your mother, about Shiro." Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, looking down to his hands. He felt weak, clenching his hands into fists.

"She told us you didn't remember, I'm not angry about that. But, why did you never tell us that you were going to kill a pure blood all on your own?" Ichigo looked to him, the shame he felt in his heart slowly going away. He looked back down to his hands, sighing softly.

"It was something I had to do. On my own." Shinji slammed his sword down onto the ground, Ichigo jumping a little as he looked to him sharply.

"We are your friends Ichigo! We deserve to fight by your side, like we've been doing since day one. Going out on your own was stupid and you know it." Shinji became less heated the more he talked, Ichigo looking away from him. He knew, Shinji felt betrayed. Ichigo, ever since he came to the occult used to tag along with him, having to be held back when he went on his missions. But, when Ichigo went on his most dangerous mission, he didn't just leave him behind, he left him unaware.

"For my mother, I wanted to beat him." Shinji frowned, looking to him sharply.

"How can you not let your mothers death be done in vain by getting bitten? If we hadn't gotten there the time we did you would have been turned fully Ichigo! Did you really think you were strong enough!" Ichigo closed his eyes, understanding he deserved his anger. A hand touched his shoulder, Ichigo looking to Renji who was awake now, no doubt by Shinji's angered yells.

Renji stood, Ichigo looking to the corner when he saw Rukia walk from the shadows.

A camera was in her hands.

Ichigo looked away, his heart beating away in his chest. He was afraid, memories flashing in his mind.

He had been bitten.

It took an hour for a person to turn fully. He was sure he had been sleeping for more than an hour. He looked to Renji when he unsheathed his sword, pressing the tip to the ground.

"Shinji, that is enough. Yes, what Ichigo did was foolish, but you know if there was ever news that your mother was hurt, you would act sooner than you thought." Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering how he got mad at Renji for acting before he thought that night. He had become a hypocrite and now risked all of their lives, Renji taking in a deep breath.

"But, we came here because we are his friends, his brother's, his sister." Rukia unsheathed her sword, Ichigo looking to them all.

"But, we knew also know the consequences of our actions. We cannot bring Ichigo back until we are sure he has not turned. That was our mission. And to kill that son of a bitch who ruined his life." Ichigo looked to Renji when he raised his sword, the blade glowing brightly. Rukia and Shinji raised their swords, all three of them looking to Ichigo. He knew what he had to do, slowly getting to his feet. He took his sword from it's sheath, standing by Renji, They all came together, their swords over the one flower that protected the church.

"Let's kick some vampire ass." They all stabbed the flower, light shining all throughout the church. It slowly dimmed, Ichigo's skin tingling as he fell to his knees when weakness overtook him. Screeches were heard outside, Ichigo looking to Rukia as she wound up the camera.

"Unohana wanted me to tell you something," she whispered as loud screeches echoed throughout the church, the vampires trying to get inside. Renji guarded the front door, Shinji guarded the back. Rukia and Ichigo stood in the middle of it all, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"She said you're stupid." Ichigo smirked, Rukia taking the picture.

Ichigo felt nothing. He opened his eyes slowly, Rukia dropping the camera to the floor in shock. Ichigo felt over his chest, looking down to his body in disbelief.

The serum had worked.

Rukia hugged him, Ichigo closing his eyes as he felt his fear slowly go away. She helped him stand, Ichigo taking his sword from the ground.

"Can you fight?" Rukia asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"He took too much blood. I'll create more by splattering the blood of his men on the floor though." Rukia looked to Renji and Shinji, the two looking uncertain.

"Take hi-"

"Shut up! You came all this way to save my ass! I'm fighting with you whether you like it or not!" Rukia smiled, Renji grinning as he swung his blade a little.

"Bring it on kid. Whoever gets the most kills gets pick of ice cream."

Ichigo chuckled, going and standing a few feet from a large window.

"Bring it on old man."

The glass was shattered suddenly, Ichigo stabbing a vampire in his gut. He was dizzy and tired but knew he had to go on, not wanting to leave his friends to fight them all alone. He sliced ones gut open, kicking him away when he snapped his jaw at him.

"Ichigo…"

He growled at the voice that whispered in his mind, cutting another vampires head off. He spun around, seeing a shadow run across the walls.

"Watch your shadows!" Ichigo yelled to his friends, kicking a vampire away when he tried to bit him. He cut the hand off of another that reached for him, stabbing a vampire in the gut.

He stopped at the sound of Rukia's scream, the vampires seeming to no longer attack. They just waited, panting like rabid dogs as they looked to something behind him. Ichigo turned around, his sword shaking in his hand when he saw Rukia lifted up into the air. Renji and Shinji were cornered, their eyes looking to Rukia who was held against a solid pale body.

"Miss me?" Ichigo raised his sword when Shiro touched a hand to her cheek, his golden eyes looking to him as he grabbed her chin with a tsk.

"You wouldn't want to do that, now would you, little boy?" Ichigo panted, lowering his sword slowly. Shiro released her chin, Ichigo seeing his other hand was a shadow, holding onto her own that was against the wall.

"I told you that you were mine Ichigo, why do you insist on fighting me?" Ichigo growled, Shiro smirking.

"I'm not surprised you reject me, you did many times. But, like a good puppet you submitted. Your mother though, she cut her strings. She paid with her life." Ichigo wanted to attack but knew he couldn't Rukia struggling against him.

"Ichigo just kill him! It doesn't matter what happens to me!" Shiro chuckled, shaking her head lightly by her chin.

"What a brave girl you are. Its too bad your sour." Ichigo growled again, Shiro reaching a hand down and lifting her shirt just slightly.

"Shall I mark you anyway?" Ichigo threw his sword, his eyes narrowed as it headed straight for Shiro's head. Shiro smirked, throwing Rukia into a crowd of vampires. Ichigo ran towards her as Shiro caught his sword.

"Get off her!" Ichigo growled as he beat up vampire after vampire, Rukia screaming in the midst of it all. Ichigo pulled a vampire off from her, raising his hand.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, let there be light!" Light erupted from his hand, screeches echoing throughout the room. Ichigo pulled Rukia away, his eyes looking over her body. Her shirt was torn open, blood pouring from her stomach and chest. Ichigo took off his shirt, pressing it against her wounds.

"See what happens Ichigo when you reject me?" Ichigo looked to Shiro sharply with a glare, Renji and Shinji held back as they tried to go to her.

"You sick fuck!" Ichigo growled, Shinji smirking.

'Come to me…'

Ichigo put a hand to his temple when he heard his voice in his head, pain erupting in his brain.

"You are a part of me now Ichigo." Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly picked up by his neck, his feet dangling off the floor. He looked down to Shiro, his golden eyes staring at him with interest.

"I got my taste Ichigo, and this night you will let me fully feed." Ichigo gasped when he tightened his hand around his throat, Shiro reaching his other hand up. He tore the gauge off his neck, Ichigo's heart pounding in fear when he placed him back onto his feet. He couldn't move, looking to the side and seeing his shadow surround his.

"Your dear occult can't save you now. Not your friends…" Shiro licked the mark he had left behind, Ichigo closing his eyes when he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He grit his teeth when he bit him again, Ichigo trying to struggle but unable to. He choked as he tried to breath when pain erupted through his body, Shiro smirking as he pulled away.

"The venom hurts, doesn't it? Makes you hungry, needy for blood." Ichigo gasped when he was dropped to the ground, his vision spinning as he tried to move his body. He screamed when pain shot through his neck, his throat closing up as the hunger he fought all of these years rose back up. Rukia gasped softly, grabbing his hand lightly. Ichigo looked to her, panting as he saw the pulse beneath her throat.

"Give in Ichigo. Drink her blood." Rukia smiled softly at him, tightening her hand around his. Ichigo looked away from her pulse, looking into her eyes. He felt his heart throb, Rukia's hand shaking in his own.

"It's okay Ichigo," she whispered, Ichigo panting as he slowly rose to his hands and knees. Rukia closed her eyes, Ichigo reaching over her.

"You can go fuck yourself."

Shiro's eyes widened when Ichigo stabbed him with a piece of cardboard, Ichigo glaring fire into his eyes.

"I would sooner die than become like you." Ichigo twisted it, grunting when he was kicked away. He hit a pillar, his entire body screaming in agony.

"I give you everything, and this is how you repay me!" Shiro roared, light suddenly erupting from the windows. All the vampires screeched, running away before they were burned alive. Shiro turned into a shadow, Ichigo gasping when he grabbed him, pulled through the roof of the building.

He could barely keep his eyes open, watching as the church was pulled farther and farther away. The Occult had came for them, Ichigo letting a small smile touch his lips.

They were okay.

His eyes closed slowly, the loud flapping of wings dragging him into slumber.

They were okay…


	9. Chapter 9: Marked

Chapter 9

Renji and Shinji sat in front of Yamamoto, Rukia having been taken to the medical floor. She had lost a lot of blood but hadn't been bitten, Renji knowing they had Ichigo to thank for that.

But, he wasn't here with them.

Renji looked up to Yamamoto who was talking to Byakuya, Rukia's adopted brother. His eyes were stoic, like he didn't really care for her well being. Renji knew he did though, but when it came to the matters of Ichigo, nobody wanted to speak up. He stood suddenly, both Byakuya and Yamamoto looking to him.

"We just can't sit here! That monster has Ichigo!" Renji barked, Yamamoto grunting softly. He stood, Renji feeling fear when he opened his eyes. He looked into them, Renji's body shaking as pain ran through his bones. He fell to his knees with a broken gasp, Shinji looking to him with worry. Yamamoto closed his eyes, Renji falling to the floor with a pained gasp.

"He has been bitten. He will turn soon." Renji panted as the pain in his body slowly went away, Shinji putting a hand to his shoulder before looking to Yamamoto.

"You're a vampire Yamamoto. Why can't Ichigo exist among us as the same?" He asked, his voice barely contained. Yamamoto sat down.

"It had taken me many years to learn to stop craving the blood of your kind Shinji. Ichigo has just been turned. All newborns cannot control their thirst as I have learned to do." Shinji looked back to Renji who was still recovering, tightening his hand in his shirt.

"He refused to drink Rukia's blood. Even as she bled onto the floor he did not drink. He controlled his thirst." Yamamoto grunted, Byakuya speaking up.

"Though I have just learned of Ichigo's dilemna, I do believe there is an important fact you have been forgetting. He has been marked Shinji. That mark will stay for as long as he lives and Shiro will return, until he is his once again." Shinji didn't want to believe it but knew it was true, helping Renji slowly sit back up. He was still shaking, the memories no doubt more fresh.

"We can kill Shiro-" Renji started, Yamamoto slamming his staff onto the ground. They were silenced, Yamamoto lowering his head just slightly.

"No one is to rescue Ichigo. No one is to search for him or Shiro's whereabouts. No one, will speak of him from this day forward. I will not risk the lives of my men to a lost cause." Renji clenched his hands into fists, Shinji downcasting his eyes.

"Forgive me sir, but I can not do that." All four of them looked to Rukia who stood in the doorway of the chamber, her eyes narrowed.

"You are willing to pay the consequences for disobeying my orders?" Yamamoto asked, Rukia standing just a tad taller. Her hand was at her side though, standing alone seeming to pain her. She stayed strong though, glaring straight at Yamamoto.

"Ichigo is not only my friend, but he is my brother. I will search for him until the end of days, I will fight for him until I die, and for as long as I live I will speak his name." Byakuya stood, Rukia looking to him.

"Say something as foolish as that again Rukia, and I will not argue when they have you hanged."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, Renji and Shinji looking to her in disbelief when she started to walk up to him, her eyes determined.

"I will search for Ichigo until the end of days, I will fight for him until I die, and for as long as I live I will speak his name. Ichigo was the best soldier, more than you could ever wish to be."

Yamamoto looked up to her, getting to his feet slowly.

"Rukia, for disobeying my direct orders, you will be hanged on the next full moon. Guards."

Renji and Shinji watched as she was led away, unable to speak up and protect their loyal friend. They were too afraid, leaving when Yamamoto dismissed them.

"We can't just let them kill her," Shinji whispered, Renji nodding.

"We will find him, we will check every vampire safe house in Japan. We will save her with him by our side. We have a month to find him."

If Rukia wouldn't give up on Ichigo, they wouldn't either.

:::+:::

"Look my child." Once again he was inside this body, Ichigo watching and listening instead of wondering. He felt like it was something from the past, something his mind remembered. He couldn't understand any of it, but the more he saw in his dreams, the more he felt like he was putting pieces in a puzzle.

He touched his hand to the wall, hieroglyphics carved into the fine stone. In these rare moments his eyes didn't see violet fire or blood. It saw what was truly there, the stone cold beneath his skin. He could only read bits and pieces of it, not truly understanding it though.

"What does it mean mommy?" His voice was so different, so childish like he was a kid again. Only, the voice belonged to a girl. He looked up to the person he had learned was his mother in this time, her eyes warm as she looked down to him.

"It's a prophecy, one told for many years. The Shadow God, our king, had ruled over these lands for many years. He is who some may call Zangetsu." Ichigo looked back to the hieroglyphics, running his finger over an S.

"What's the prophecy about?" He asked, his mother reaching down and picking him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck, looking to the wall. His mother touched a finger to a row of hieroglyphics, reading them like a book.

"On the night of the lunar eclipse, the Shadow God will rise. A sacrifice, a young girl will be given to him to create life under the darkness."

Ichigo touched a picture of a girl chained down on a pillar, curious as to why she was there.

"How would they choose her?" Ichigo asked, his mother smiling softly.

"The Shadow God will come to her in her dreams. All woman, even though it is an honor to be chosen, they fear their fate," his mother spoke, Ichigo looking to her face.

"Why mommy?" He asked, his mother's smile slowly falling. Ichigo looked to her arm, seeing the mark SZ.

"Because then they become part of his shadow. Forever"

…

Ichigo wanted to open his eyes but couldn't, pushing away the dream. The dreams were not frightening, but each time he dreamt them, he felt a cold shiver up his spine. He tried to rub his eyes but couldn't, his body in too much pain to move. He started to shiver, feeling a blanket against his body. He knew he was naked, the flesh of his legs rubbing together. His teeth started to chatter, his hands clenching into loose fists.

"I told you to drink. But, like a stubborn child you did the opposite." Ichigo felt disgust roll in his gut when he felt a hand slide into his hair. He gasped when his head was pulled back, forcing his eyes to open. He looked to Shiro who was sitting down next to him, panting as he ordered his body to move. It wouldn't though, Shiro leaning in close.

"I lost my temper because of your ignorance. But, I should have expected something like that from you." Ichigo gasped when he slid his hand beneath the blanket, closing his eyes when he ran a hand up his thigh.

"Don't touch me," he growled, Shiro smirking. He grabbed his member, Ichigo biting his lip to hold back his whimper. Shiro licked his lips, Ichigo turning his head away in disgust at the warm flesh. He grit his teeth when he started to stroke him, the coldness he felt before slowly going away. He gasped when kissed him, his hand loosening in his hair as it slid down to his neck. Ichigo ordered his body to move again, his hand heavy. He put it against Shiro's shoulder though, using the last of his strength to push him away.

Ichigo was shaking but not from the cold, Shiro smirking as he watched him fight against his own desires.

"I said, don't touch me," Ichigo growled, but it sounded like a puppy who was trying to be intimidating. Shiro turned him onto his back, Ichigo gasping when he straddled his legs. Shiro was bare, Ichigo looking away from the erection standing tall between his legs.

"Do you hunger, Ichigo?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo shivering slightly when he licked the lobe. He cried out when he bit his neck, fisting the sheets as he felt his blood trail down his throat. He felt like burning alive, gasping brokenly as he slowly put his hands against his shoulders. He gasped when he grabbed a handful of his hair, moving his head back as he drank greedily.

"Stop," Ichigo panted, crying out when he sunk his teeth deeper. He pushed against his shoulders, gasping when he pulled him closer roughly.

"Stop!" He cried out when his teeth sank deeper into his flesh. He started to feel light headed, his throat closing up as the hunger rose up. He tried to fight it though, gasping when he grinded against him. He dug his nails into his skin, sobbing softly from the pain.

"Stop…" He whispered between sobs, Shiro unlatching his jaw. Ichigo could hardly move his head, his vision blurring in and out as he shook beneath him. Tears fell down his cheeks, Ichigo feeling ashamed for showing such a weakness. The pain had become too much though, Shiro grabbing his chin and turning his head. Ichigo took in a sharp breath when he kissed, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He tried to pull away but Shiro held onto him, his hunger becoming near unbearable.

'Feed.'

Ichigo panted when Shiro pulled away, Shiro looking down to him. His own blood was smeared on his lips, his eyes lidded. Shiro smirked, moving some strands of orange hair from Ichigo's face. Ichigo turned his head away, the bite mark deep and bloody.

"Drink and you'll heal," Shiro told him, Ichigo clawing his back when he ran his hand over his nipple. Shiro knew how sensitive a person could be in these stages, their nerves so lost in pain that any pleasure was intensified. He put a hand to his own neck, slicing a thin line over his jugular. He shivered when he felt blood pour down his skin, lowering down and lifting Ichigo up a little. Ichigo gasped softly, his head lolling back a little.

"Drink," Shiro told him again, Ichigo wanting to tell him no. He smelled the blood though, his mind fogged as his hunger controlled his body. He felt weak as he leaned up, his tongue poking out and giving the blood that flowed down a quick taste. It was perfect, tasting like the sweetest oranges. He parted his lips, pulling them back to show sharp fangs. His mind poked through the fog though, told him not to do it.

He would be the very thing he had tried to destroy all of these years. Just a taste he told himself, digging his nails into Shiro's flesh as he leaned closer.

Just one...

His teeth sank into his flesh.

Shiro groaned as Ichigo drank, Ichigo sinking his teeth a tad deeper as his hunger overtook him. He moaned as he pressed closer against him, the heaviness in his body lifted and replaced with a thrumming energy. He felt powerful, Ichigo pulling away from him. Shiro healed in front of his eyes, Ichigo panting as he licked the rest of the blood that remained. So much power he had never knew could exist ran through him, Ichigo arching against Shiro when he licked his neck, his wound gone.

"More," Ichigo whispered, a deep lust setting into his body. He hadn't felt this strong ever, but with it came arousal, Shiro pushing the blanket off of his body. Ichigo moaned when his body touched against his, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his waist. Shiro kissed him, the blood surrounding their mouths mixing together. Ichigo moaned when he grinded against him, almost laughing in excitement with the pleasure and power that thrummed through his body.

"Tell me your name," Shiro whispered even though he already knew because the girl said it, Ichigo not even remembering. He searched through his brain of mush, shivering when he remembered.

"Ichigo…"

"Does it feel good, Ichigo?" Shiro whispered when he pulled away, running his fingers down the blood on Ichigo's face. Ichigo could only pant, closing his eyes in pleasure at the touch. Shiro pulled away gently, kissing down his torso, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Ichigo arched against him, Shiro grabbing his hips and keeping them arched in that way. He kissed his thighs, Ichigo gripping the sheets when he took his member into his mouth.

Shiro circled Ichigo's hole with a bloody finger, letting his member slip from his mouth as he pushed the finger inside. Ichigo arched with a screaming moan, so lost in the moment he didn't realize the shadow that ran across the walls. Ichigo felt hands run up his chest, whimpering when they pinched his nipples.

"Deeper," Ichigo whispered, a gasp torn from his throat when Shiro stopped his leisure stretching of his body and shoved his finger deeper. He pulled it out most of the way before inserting it in with another, Ichigo spreading his legs wider.

"Do you love it?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo gripping the sheets when he curled his fingers and pressed into his prostate. A heavy moan escaped his lips, Ichigo hissing when hands ran down his torso.

"Oh god… Y-yes!" Ichigo didn't care that his voice shook, Shiro slowly pulling out his fingers. Ichigo almost whimpered, but when he felt a warm body touch against his he didn't complain, grabbing his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist. He gasped when Shiro grinded against him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Inside… Deep inside," Ichigo panted, Shiro reaching down and aligning himself up. Ichigo felt virgin fear suddenly when he felt his heat against his entrance, closing his eyes as he shook. Shiro pushed inside hard, Ichigo releasing a sound that could have been easily translated as pain. Shiro felt him grip him like a vice, his heat, the silkiness inside making his toes curl. He shivered with a groan, Ichigo gasping when he pushed in all of the way.

"Am I your first?" Shiro whispered against his cheek, Ichigo holding onto him tighter as his body ached around him. The stretching was more painful than he had hoped it would be but there was pleasure, deep inside that left him shaking. He whimpered when he grinded against him, arching against him with a moan when he felt a burning pleasure up his spine and sit in his stomach.

"Am I?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo slowly opening his eyes.

"Y-Yes," Ichigo whispered, Shiro feeling triumphant. He pulled his hips back when Ichigo relaxed enough, thrusting back into his body. Ichigo closed his eyes with a breathy moan, licking the blood off his bottom lip.

"You will only be mine," Shiro growled as he started a quick pace, having waited so long to feel his body against his. Ichigo gasped beneath him, the pain portion on his end not over but less. He felt pleasure all over his body, the pain a dim underlayer. Ichigo cried out when Shiro put more force behind his thrusts, the burning heat inside of him making him feel breathless. He was struggling to breath, the hard pounding taking away the ability. He loved it though, Ichigo looking to Shiro when he wrapped a hand around his throat. He started to thrust harder into his body, Ichigo grabbing his wrist as he gasped.

"You will only feed from me," Shiro growled, Ichigo finding air and screaming out in pleasure when he started to fuck him harder. He tightened his hand around his wrist as his pelvis ached, his head feeling light as oxygen became harder and harder to take in. Shiro grunted as he glared down at Ichigo, seeing the expression of pleasure he painted onto his face.

"You will only spread your legs for me," he growled, Ichigo moaning as he grabbed his member. Shiro felt his wings shift beneath his skin, leaning down and kissing Ichigo. He released his throat, Ichigo whimpering when he bit his tongue. Ichigo slipped his bleeding tongue into his mouth, Shiro sucking on it softly as he felt his orgasm rise up.

His body was his sacrifice.

Everything he was he owned, everything he had he craved. For so long he had waited to get the taste of his little boy, and now laying in his bed as a full grown man, Shiro would indulge. He pressed his free hand against the bed, digging in his claws and tearing the sheets. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, Shiro feeling his wings break free with a sharp sting.

"Mine!"

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body arching as he released a screaming moan as he came. Shiro roared, cumming into his body, marking it forever as his. Ichigo panted as he came down from his euphoric high, his eyes slowly closing. Shiro pulled out, Ichigo's body not turning into ash like the others had. He kissed his lips, Ichigo's eyes closing as he fell into a deep slumber. Shiro pulled away, wiping some of the blood off his face.

"Sleep for now, Ichigo."


	10. Chapter 10: Getsuga

Chapter 10

Ichigo woke up to warmth. He felt a little pain in his back but thought nothing of it, the rest of his body content and feeling energetic. He opened his eyes, frowning when he saw red sheets surrounding him. He sat up slowly, the pain in his back worsening. He looked around, fear building in his chest. There was blood on the pillows and sheets, Ichigo feeling something sticky on his skin. He pushed the blankets off of his body, tears building up in his eyes when he saw a trail of blood down his torso and legs.

He rose up a little, touching a hand to his hole. He pulled his fingers away, bringing them up to his face. He covered his mouth with his other hand when he saw the blood staining his fingers, his eyes wide in fright. He pulled his hand away from his mouth when he felt something sticky on his skin, blood on his other hand. His hand shook as he picked up the blanket, wiping his face, seeing blood stain the sheets. He wiped down his entire body but couldn't get the blood off all the way, throwing the blanket away from himself.

No, it couldn't be true. Ichigo didn't want it to be true, didn't want to believe any of it.

He touched two fingers to his throat, feeling for a pulse.

"You won't find one." Ichigo looked to the doorway, slowly lowering his hand from his neck. Shiro stood in the doorway, pants hanging loosely around his hips. Ichigo was shaking, fear and anger corrupting him. He got out of the bed slowly, using a pillow to hide his lower regions.

"You turned me?" He whispered, grabbing the desk he bumped into. He felt cold metal against his fingers, wrapping them around it as Shiro started to walk towards him.

"Why yes, I did Ichigo. That pitiful thing you called a body needed an upgrade." Shiro stopped in front of him, Ichigo panting in anticipation and fear as he tightened his fingers that much more around the metal.

"Shall we start with the ground rules then?" Ichigo gasped when Shiro grabbed his chin, keeping him from looking away.

"Rule number one, you're mine." Ichigo stabbed him in the gut and pushed him away, the metal having been a pen. Shiro looked down to it, pulling it out of his flesh. Ichigo raised his hand on instinct, Shiro's shadow running across the walls.

"Let there be light." Light erupted from his hand, Shiro's body turning into a shadow and avoiding it. Ichigo yelped when he was thrown onto the bed, pinned down by a shadow. The darkness became a solid body, Shiro frowning above him.

"You truly are your mother's child." Ichigo gasped when he wrapped a hand around his throat, gasping for breath.

"I had thought you lost that little trick, but I shouldn't have underestimated you. You did manage not to turn for ten years with my venom inside you." Ichigo closed his eyes as he tried to breathe, Shiro slowly loosening his grip. Ichigo gasped for breath when he released him, Shiro rising up and straddling his hips.

"A vampire with the power of light. It's a pity, I had hoped you would take to my shadow." Ichigo put a hand to his throat as coughed, tears burning in his eyes.

Ichigo was shocked himself. He had known a cadet who had been turned, and the ability to use his light was taken away when he turned to darkness. He knew there was still much to learn about himself, but he knew he couldn't do anything as long as he was stuck here with Shiro.

He gasped when Shiro grabbed his chin and made him look at him, Ichigo panting as he glared up at him.

"You should thank your mother for that power. But, I'll soon make you regret ever inheriting it." Ichigo gasped when he felt something go inside him, pain erupting through his body as he arched with a scream.

"Even without your shadow, I can still control you Ichigo. You are a part of me now, and for as long as you live I will never leave." Ichigo fell against the bed when the pain ceased, panting as he felt the energy he had before slowly start to disperse. He opened his eyes, looking to Shiro with defiance.

"You will never have me." Ichigo gasped when Shiro slapped him, Shiro's expression calm despite his aggressiveness. Ichigo grunted when he was pulled up, pressed against Shiro's body. He tried to push away from him, freezing when he felt his finger against his hole.

"You are mine, Ichigo." Ichigo yelped when he pushed his finger inside, closing his eyes as he pushed it in deep.

"Remember last night? How you begged for me to fuck you?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo shivering when he licked the lobe. He dug his nails into his biceps when he pushed in another finger, his body slowly heating up against his will.

Ichigo grit his teeth when he pushed them deep, memories flashing behind his eyes. He bit his lip when Shiro curled his fingers, jolting against him as he bit back his moan.

He remembered drinking his blood, remembered the feeling it gave him. Ichigo dug his nails deeper into his flesh, crying out when he bit his shoulder. He remembered spreading his legs for him, remembered as he kissed down his body. Ichigo let his head tilt back, a moan escaping his lips as a fog set over his mind. Shiro released his flesh, licking the wound he made. He moved his fingers faster, Ichigo gasping as he arched against him.

"There you are," Shiro purred, Ichigo crying out when he touched against his prostate.

'Zangetsu.'

Ichigo eyes snapped open, the fog suddenly dispersing. He pulled away from Shiro completely, panting as he shook against the bed frame. The girl's voice had spoke in his mind, and for a second Ichigo almost wanted to repeat what she said. Though, her voice brought clarity to his fogged mind, Ichigo raising his hand when Shiro moved towards him.

"Don't touch me," he growled, Shiro raising an eyebrow. Ichigo saw his shadow, scurrying off the bed to avoid it. His erection had went down, Ichigo taking a few steps back as he looked to Shiro.

"You're nothing but a monster," Ichigo panted, Shiro rolling his eyes as he rested on his side on the bed. He placed his elbow on the bed, resting his temple against his hand as he watched Ichigo with almost bored eyes.

"How many more times must you call me that? It is obvious a monster could not make you moan like I have managed to achieve." Ichigo growled at him, taking another step back. He bumped into the wall, Ichigo seeing his shadow dart towards him. He darted away, Shiro smirking.

"Quick on your feet, I like that. But…" Ichigo grunted when he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Shiro grinning as he stood in front of him.

"I like more how loud you are in bed."

:::+:::

"Yamamoto will kill you both." Renji and Shinji kneeled in front of Rukia's cell, both ready to leave on their search for Ichigo. Unohana had not been willing to help them with any medical supplies or weapons, but she did give them a key. They had went to the library, and read all there was to know about Shiro. They knew his secrets and his power, having fifteen safe houses to check. He owned a large portion of downtown Tokyo, and owned all the blood banks, and several trading companies. He was one of the most desired men in Japan.

But that was because most people didn't know what he really was.

"We almost gave up on Ichigo. I deserve to die." Renji looked to Shinji who was looking at the ground, Rukia reaching through the bars and touching his hand. Renji understood how he felt, he felt just as ashamed. He looked to Rukia, Rukia smiling softly. Her smile slowly fell though.

"What if Ichigo doesn't want to come back? You heard and saw, he had been bitten and most likely turned." Renji understood her worries, many of their friends having been turned over the years. Once they were marked, given their first taste of blood, they didn't want to come back. Renji saw a friend turn and had to kill him a week later when he tried to feed on him. He didn't even recognize him.

"But, we can't forget that he resisted. He didn't drink your blood Rukia. He kept on fighting for us even as he turned. I believe he will come back, and when he does, he'll help us get you out of this hell hole."

Rukia smiled, sitting down slowly. She put her hand to her side, breathing in deeply. Renji knew she was in pain, Rukia looking to them both.

"I'll be fine here. Ichigo I'm sure is fine too." Renji reached through the bars, Rukia taking his hand. Shinji slowly got to his feet, Renji sighing softly.

"We'll come back for you," he told her, Rukia giving him a smile. He could see it was weak, her wounds having been more dire than she would have admitted. Renji let his hand slip from hers, slowly getting to his feet.

"Don't get caught," Rukia told them as they turned to leave, Renji wanting nothing more than to break down those bars and rescue her now. But, they had to prove Ichigo wasn't who everybody thought he had become. He knew Ichigo more than anybody, he knew he could never be brought down into the pits of darkness. Ichigo was a fighter.

The strongest he knew.

"Where should we look first?" Shinji asked, Renji taking out the piece of paper with the address they got from the book.

"Since they know we know about Rainbow bridge I doubt they'll be in there, but we should look over it for any things left behind." Renji sighed, looking up the sky. He didn't know where to even start. He knew though, he needed to get there before it was too late.

:::+:::

Ichigo gasped, his hand fisting in the sheets as Shiro thrusted into his body. Shiro groaned softly, Ichigo clawing his nails down his back as he thrusted into him again. Shiro kissed him, Ichigo moaning into the kiss as he parted his lips with his tongue. He wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, Shiro reaching down and grabbing his thigh.

"Tell me who you belong too," Shiro whispered as he sunk his claws into Ichigo's thigh, Ichigo moaning as he pressed against his prostate. He ran his hands up his back, Shiro thrusting into his body faster as he kissed his neck.

"Tell me," he panted, Ichigo moaning when he licked his flesh.

"Y-You," Ichigo moaned brokenly, Shiro sinking his fangs into his flesh. Ichigo arched with a scream, Shiro groaning when he felt heat against his stomach.

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing endless sand in front of him. He stood in the middle of it all, the hot air rushing against his skin. He squinted his eyes from the bright sun, looking around for anything. Only endless sand surrounded him, Ichigo stopping when he saw a child standing in the sand.

He looked at him with tears in his brown eyes, Ichigo unable to look away. He looked just like him when he was a boy, after his mothers death. He took a step towards him, the boy looking up to something behind him. Ichigo followed his gaze, his movements suddenly feeling slow. A large pyramid stood tall behind him, the boy slowly walking towards it. His body started to grow as he aged rapidly, a full grown man suddenly standing beside him. Ichigo just stared at him for a long second, eventually turning and following his gaze.

He could see nothing but the pyramid.

"Getsuga." Ichigo looked to the man, his eyes turning to him. One eye was golden like Shiro's, the other eye blue like the sky. Ichigo was confused, the man looking back to the pyramid.

"My name, is Getsuga Tensho. Don't you forget it, Ichigo." The man started walking towards the pyramid, Ichigo blinking as he wondered how the man knew his name. He reached for him, almost falling over when the endless sand was replaced by a hallway. Ichigo heard screams, his feet moving quickly as he ran towards them. He felt smaller, his breaths escaping in soft pants as he turned a corner. He stopped by the opening to a room, peeking to see what was inside. His mother laid on a bed, a lady by her side. She told her to push in a hushed whisper, a baby in a small basket beside her crying.

Ichigo bit his lip, taking a small step into the room.

"Karin." The babies cries stopped, his mother's screams still echoing as Ichigo slowly walked up to the basket. The lady looked to him, looking away quickly though when the other baby started to crown.

"Yuzu."

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

…

Ichigo jolted awake, looking behind himself and seeing Shiro. He couldn't move as he stared into his eyes, Shiro slowly leaning down and kissing him. Ichigo didn't know what to do, Shiro slipping a hand beneath the blankets.

The mismatched eyes appeared in his vision, Ichigo hesitantly wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck as he laid down with him.

What was happening to him?


	11. Chapter 11: Murderer

Chapter 11

Renji looked down to the ring in his hand, sighing as he sat down against a pillar. It had been two weeks and they had already checked fourteen of the safe houses. The last safe house was in a blood bank, Renji looking to Shinji. He could tell he was becoming impatient and angry, they both were. But, with the ring they found at the rainbow bridge safe house that had been completely empty, they had avoided many possible deaths. They could see the vampires before they saw them, slit their throats before they could bite into theirs.

But even so, their time was running out. It had taken them three weeks to search all fourteen safe houses because they were all heavily guarded, leaving them to plan an entire day before attacking during the night. They were both tired, Renji thinking of slipping the ring on but didn't. They realized after a while it only worked if a person had vampire dna, so Renji had covered his hand in vampire blood. The ring didn't work to its full capacity it seemed, but it worked enough.

"What if we never find him? What if all these safe houses are only heavily guarded to fool us?" Shinji suddenly spoke up, Renji looking up from the ring to him. He slowly got to his feet, his leg having been hurt in one of their searches. It was healing though, just sore now. He knew he would be okay in the morning.

"That could be possible Shinji. But, even so we have to keep looking." Shinji looked away, kicking a piece of rock down the church aisle. This one was also holy, a couple of flowers blooming in a corner where the rain that had been pouring for a while started to drip from.

"What if Rukia's right? What if he doesn't come back?" Shinji asked softly, Renji frowning. They were both breaking under the pressure, but Renji still had hope in their friend. He saw Ichigo struggle not to drink Rukia's blood, he saw the blood thirst in his eyes. But, instead of giving into it he stabbed the one man who had been haunting him all of these years. Renji couldn't say he knew Ichigo still held his grudge towards that man, but he knew their Ichigo was still in there.

"A newborns thirst for blood is strongest after they are bitten Shinji. Despite that, Ichigo didn't drink Rukia's blood. He may not look the same the next time we see him, but I know our Ichigo is still in there."

Shinji walked away after a long silence, going to go monitor some door or something. Renji looked down to the ring, feeling it pulse lightly.

They were close.

He could feel it.

:::+:::

Ichigo sat in a tub, the water stained pink with blood. He didn't care though, staring off into space as he slowly cleaned the blood off of his lips with a wet towel. For two and half long weeks, he had refused to feed. Shiro had tried to make him, but Ichigo couldn't stand thinking of how he could let himself become like those monsters. Every night Shiro tried to take him, and sometimes Ichigo couldn't fight hard enough.

But, last night it had become too much. The hunger had started to become overpowering, every inhale leaving him feeling dizzy. He didn't want too, but he knew if he wanted to survive and see his friends again, he had to drink. Ichigo was a tad glad Shiro didn't make him feed from humans, only his blood allowed to spill into his mouth. But with every drink, he felt like a part of himself was disappearing.

He lowered the towel into the water, closing his eyes as he rested back with a sigh. Shiro had told him he didn't need to breathe, but Ichigo didn't care. Breathing made him feel human again, made him remember what it was like to feel his heart beating. There wasn't a pulse anymore, many times he had checked and came up with nothing.

Ichigo let himself slip beneath the water, the water cold now. The feeling of it made him feel human again, Ichigo keeping his eyes closed as he hoped he would drown. He breathed in the water and felt the familiar burn of his lungs, Ichigo feeling light as he opened his eyes. He wanted to cough, to dispel the water from his lungs. He didn't though, just enjoyed the feeling of being human again.

The feeling of life.

He reached up for the surface, bubbles rising up from his nose. He closed his eyes, remembering all of his friends he had left behind. He remembered Renji, the red headed idiot that had no sense of direction. He could have gotten them lost going up stairs. He was smart though and was skilled with his weapon.

Shinji who cared so much for everybody. Ichigo, when he first met him thought he had too much kindness in his heart to kill vampires. But, beneath all of it he had a darkness that he barely showed. He was the first one to talk to him when he came to the occult, making him feel welcome even though he was an alien to his world.

And, Rukia. Ichigo, once upon a time used to hate her. They met when he was just a rookie learning the ropes. He had nearly gotten bitten by vampire when she came. She easily took it down, and when she looked to him, instead of asking him if he was alright, she told him to crawl back into the hole he came from. In her eyes, he had only been useless. But, when Ichigo saved her life, he guessed that was when it all started to change.

He gasped when a hand grabbed him, pulled up to the surface. He spat out all the water that had clogged his lungs, gripping the sides of the tub as his chest burned. He was pulled to his feet, his head turning to the side sharply when he was slapped.

"Why did you do that!" Shiro growled, Ichigo putting a hand to his cheek as he looked to Shiro. His anger overflowed, Ichigo throwing a punch at Shiro's face. He was on the cold tile floor in a second, Shiro on top of him with narrowed eyes. His clothes had gotten wet, Ichigo panting as he tried to get his hands free from where they were pinned down to the floor above his head.

"Let go of me," he growled, his voice hoarse. Shiro growled down at him, Ichigo growling back.

"I told you you didn't need to breathe, but I did not say to drown yourself," Shiro growled down at him, Ichigo kicking him away. His hands were released, Ichigo getting to his feet. He felt weak but steady, looking to Shiro who wiped his mouth.

"You'll regret that." Ichigo gasped when he was thrown back, slamming into the wall in the bedroom. He panted as he slowly got to his feet, wiping some blood from the side of his lip.

"You know for a man who calls his toys treasure, you sure do like to try and break them." Ichigo caught his wrist when Shiro tried to slap him, pushing his arm away. Shiro glared at him, Ichigo taking a step back when he became dizzy. He shook it off though, suddenly falling to one knee. Shiro's eyes widened, his arms catching him when he fell to the floor.

Ichigo felt weak, his very being wanting only to rest. He could hear Shiro calling his name, but right then it didn't matter.

He closed his eyes.

…

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo was running but he didn't know why, looking to the side when he felt a shiver run up his spine. The shadow was closing in on him, Ichigo running faster even though his body protested. He was frightened but didn't know why, stumbling when his foot caught on something, seeing his sisters standing by a man he couldn't remember.

Ichigo reached for them, trying to get to his feet but stopped when the shadow wrapped around his thigh, Ichigo screaming for them as he was pulled back.

"It's a pity, I thought you would take to my shadow." Ichigo's eyes widened, the shadow suddenly letting him go when he touched it with his hand. His hands were glowing, Ichigo scooting back as the shadow rose up, forming into a body. Ichigo looked over his shoulder but his sister's were already long gone, looking back to the shadow. He froze.

"Getsuga." The man stood before him with soulless eyes, but deep inside Ichigo could see he was sad. Getsuga slowly unsheathed a sword, placing it by his side.

"You remember my name." His voice sounded like two people were talking at once, Ichigo panting as he just stared at him.

"Do you remember me, Ichigo?" Ichigo couldn't answer, Getsuga slowly raising his sword.

"Remember all those years ago when you bonded with the darkness and created me?" The image of a baby being raised flashed in his memory, Getsuga chuckling. It sounded desolate though, sad like he had been alone for a long time.

"That bond did not create me. I am your soul Ichigo. I am your light, and your darkness." Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, looking around. The endless darkness was suddenly replaced by endless sand, Ichigo looking around.  
"I thought mine and Shiro's souls couldn't mix. I still can use holy enchantments," Ichigo told him, gasping as pain suddenly ran through his stomach. Getsuga was suddenly standing in front of him, Ichigo looking into his eyes in disbelief. He gasped, slowly moving his hand up and touching the sword that impaled him. Getsuga twisted it, Ichigo almost screaming out in agony.

"You don't remember me, Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped when he sunk his sword in deeper, Ichigo's hand starting to bleed as the blade ran along his fingers.

"Getsuga! W-What are you doing!" Ichigo gasped, Getsuga's expression not changing. He just stared at him, Ichigo spitting out blood when he turned his sword one more time. The pain suddenly went away, wind blowing against his face as all of the sand rose up. It was like a giant sand storm, Ichigo squinting as he saw his life pass before his eyes. It was going back in time though, Ichigo reaching forward when he saw his mother.

"Mom," he whispered, thrown back when he touched her face through the sand. He panted as he laid on cold cement, a different pain replacing the last. He stood up slowly though, looking around. He squinted when all he saw was darkness, turning around to see if there was any light.

"Getsuga?" He called, walking in the darkness, his hands touching against the wall to see where he was going without using his eyes. He stopped when the wall stopped, looking around the corner. He saw himself as a little boy, looking up to a pale man. Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognized him as Shiro, Shiro at first trying to push him away. Ichigo took a step forward, his younger self looking to him. Ichigo froze, hiding behind the wall.

"What are you looking at, little boy?" His younger self looked back to Shiro, reaching out his arms like he wanted to be picked up. Shiro was hesitant at first, but eventually he did, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard himself speak his name, Shiro's eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Ichigo saw the shadow that started to creep along the walls, taking another step forward. His younger self looked to him, Ichigo watching as Shiro bared his fangs.

"Zangetsu, let me be your sacrifice." Ichigo stepped from the shadows when his younger self arched with a scream when Shiro bit him, the shadow impaling his back. A light tried to push it away, but slowly the shadow started to sink in. Ichigo wanted to save himself but didn't, just watched as Shiro drank his blood. His younger self had went limp in his arms, looking up to the sky as he gasped softly.

Shiro suddenly pulled away from his neck, the shadow having sunk in fully. His younger self let go of him, Shiro smirking as he lowered him back to his feet. Ichigo saw the bite mark heal in front of his eyes, his younger self falling down to the ground.

Shiro looked away from his smaller body, his glowing eyes looking straight to him.

...

Ichigo jolted awake, fear deep in his chest as he looked around. Shiro laid down next to him, his eyes closed as he slept. Ichigo got out of bed, walking backwards until his back touched against the far wall.

His mother never did tell him what happened after he woke up in the hospital. She didn't tell him why they followed them that night, why he was wanted, why they called his name.

Ichigo slid down to the floor, his hands shaking as he looked to Shiro who slept peacefully on the bed. Shiro never came to him. He didn't kill his mother for no reason. He didn't mark him just because he wanted too.

Ichigo had gone to him.

He had let himself be marked.

He was the one who started it all.

Ichigo placed his head on his knees, taking in a shaky breath as he felt tears in his eyes.

He killed his mother.

He was the reason she was murdered. She didn't want to give him up, even after he had sacrificed himself to Shiro. Everything became so clear, Ichigo biting his trembling bottom lip.

"I'm not surprised you reject, you have many times."

The dream of when he was chained appeared in his mind, Ichigo covering his mouth as he remembered screaming for his mother to not let them do it. He didn't know why he had been so afraid, but now he understood.

"Your mother though, she cut her strings. She paid with her life."

Ichigo could understand now why she fought so hard, why she always seemed to hold a sadness deep inside her eyes. She had wanted to make up for those times she let him go, but in the end it all ended the same.

"How would they choose her?" So many memories and dreams passed before his eyes, Ichigo crying harder as he thought of how hard she had worked to not allow this day to come.

"Because they become part of his shadow. Forever." Ichigo looked up when a hand touched his shoulder, looking up to Shiro who stared down at him with worry. Ichigo looked away, wiping away his tears with shaking hands.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo pushed him away, slowly getting to his feet.

"Zangetsu." Shiro frowned, Ichigo looking into his eyes.

In the beginning and the end, it was all his fault.

In the beginning, he started all of this.

"The Shadow God."


	12. Chapter 12: Bonded

Chapter 12

Ichigo looked up to the ceiling as Shiro kissed down his body, arching when he licked his inner thigh. His arms were chained to the bed frame, Ichigo crying out when he spread his legs and pulled him closer, the bed frame protesting. Ichigo panted from the pain in his arms but otherwise tried not to make any other sounds, closing his eyes as Shiro licked a trail down to his hole. He tensed when he pushed his tongue inside, biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

After Ichigo remembered, Shiro wasted no time in fully marking him as his own. For so long Ichigo had rejected him so the ritually was never fully complete. Now though, Ichigo remembered. He wasn't over his hate fully though, he was still angry at Shiro for killing his mother, for almost killing Rukia. But he knew now why he did all of those things. Ichigo would never admit it aloud, but he belonged to him. His shadow was inside him, his DNA infected him.

Ichigo jolted when Shiro pushed his tongue deeper, his lips parting as he moaned in pleasure. The part of himself that he still had from being human wasn't gone. He still yearned to see his friends, still yearned to live that life once again. He didn't want to be stuck here with Shiro for the rest of his life until he killed himself from madness. He wanted to escape, even though Shiro would hunt him down again, and again.

Ichigo screamed when he came, Shiro chuckling as he pulled his tongue out. He trailed kisses up his body, Ichigo panting heavily as he felt sweat slide down his skin. For so long he had tortured him, Ichigo feeling his chest compress everytime he came as more and more of Shiro's shadow pushed into his body.

"How does it feel, to be marked?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo groaning when he grinded against him. He could hardly breathe, his brain only a pile of mush. He could hardly understand what Shiro was saying, arching with a gasp when he started to push into his body. Ichigo winced when he moved too fast, clamping his thighs against him as he rode through the waves of pain.

"Z-Zan...getsu," Ichigo whispered breathlessly when he pushed in all of the way, his body aching around the girth and heat of his member. Shiro grabbed a handful of his hair, Ichigo screaming in pain when he bit him. He felt his chest nearly collapse into itself as he physically saw his shadow sink into his body, gasping as Shiro pulled his hips back and thrusted back in. The pain had yet to recede, Ichigo grunting as he thrusted in again. He wanted to break the chains and push Shiro away but couldn't, forced to accept him like this. Ichigo felt tears in his eyes when he thrusted in again, taking in a shaky breath as he felt pleasure zap up his spine.

It had been merely only a spark, but it was enough to light his body on fire, Ichigo arching as he moaned. Shiro sunk his teeth deeper into his flesh, Ichigo whimpering at the pain. He could feel him inside everywhere, hands emerging from his shadow and touching over his body. Ichigo whimpered when a hand ran over his nipple, Shiro lowering his hand to the side of his neck he hadn't bitten. Ichigo gasped when he started to drink more, his nails digging into his palms.

His mother's bloodied face flashed in his vision.

There was a low hum as light erupted from his chest, the shadow pushed back. Shiro sunk his teeth deeper, Ichigo gasping as the shadow forced its way back inside. The light fought against it though, Ichigo panting as he saw his mother smile down at him.

"I'll be back… I promise."

The light grew brighter, Ichigo arching when Shiro thrusted into his body. He pulled away from his neck, Ichigo whimpering as his head felt light on his shoulders. Shiro kissed him, Ichigo moaning when he tasted his own blood on his lips. The shadow pushed past the light, Ichigo closing his eyes as he let his head fall back.

"Mine," Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo screaming when he thrusted just right into his body. Shiro held him there as he sped up his thrusts, Ichigo hearing the bed frame creak each time he thrusted. He opened his eyes when Shiro kissed his lips again, turning his head away. Blood was smeared on his face but he didn't care, Ichigo pressing his nose against Shiro's cheek. Shiro turned his head, Ichigo licking the flesh of his neck. He parted his lips with a gasp when he sunk his nails into his sides, pulling his lips back to show sharp fangs. He sank them into his neck, moaning as blood spilled into his mouth.

The last of his shadow pushed into his chest, Ichigo closing his eyes as he felt the weakness replaced by energy. His chest hurt but it was okay, Ichigo breaking the chains and wrapping his arms around Shiro's body. Shiro groaned above him, Ichigo releasing his neck. He licked up the blood that continued to slide down his flesh, the wound healing in front of his eyes. Ichigo felt his own heal, Shiro licking his chin as blood dripped down.

"Mine." Ichigo arched when he thrusted hard into his body, his thighs feeling electrified as pleasure ran through his body. He came with a moan, Shiro releasing into his body with a low groan.

Ichigo panted, full of energy yet so tired. Shiro pulled out of him, resting down next to him. Ichigo turned towards him, Shiro running a hand through his hair. Once again they had been bonded, but this time it was fully. Ichigo opened his eyes when there was a knock on the door, Shiro pulling the blankets over his body.

"Enter." Ichigo looked to the tall man who walked in, curious as to why he never knew he had been here. Ichigo had thought he and Shiro were alone, but he couldn't have expected less from him. He was the most desired, though hunted man alive. The tall man didn't even look to him, Ichigo looking up to Shiro who frowned in displeasure.

"There have been intruder's sir." Ichigo's eyes widened, Shiro smirking.

"What are their appearances?" The man straightened up a little when Ichigo sat up, the blanket falling off of his chest that was covered in blood.

"A red head sir, and a blondie. They appear to have weaponry only customary to the occult." Ichigo looked to Shiro who was grinning now, Ichigo able to see his plan in his eyes.

"You will not hurt them," Ichigo growled down at him, Shiro's grin lessening down to a smirk as he looked to Ichigo.

"Why should I not?" Shiro asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He put his hand against his stomach, light shining dimly in his hand as a warning.

"I could always kill all of you since you so foolishly gave me so much of your power." Shiro's smirk didn't fall but he sighed, Ichigo growling when he grabbed his wrist.

"Alright. Place them in the penthouse. Make sure their tied down, we can't have them killing anymore than we can afford." The man bowed, leaving the room. Ichigo gasped when he was flipped onto his back, Shiro looming above him with a seductive smile.

"Do you think you could really kill me, Ichigo?" Ichigo gasped when he slipped a finger inside his body, his eyes closing as he moaned when he slowly moved it around.

Shiro pulled away though, Ichigo opening his eyes when he got off of the bed.

"Wash up and get dressed, we will finish this later."

Ichigo wanted to throw a pillow at him.

:::+:::

Renji looked to all of the people surrounding him and Shinji, their hands handcuffed behind their backs. Renji looked down to the ground, fisting his hands. They had thought to ambush them, but it seems they had been expecting them. They took down as much as they could though, but in the end they ended up cornered by thousands.

Now, they sat handcuffed at the top floor of the blood bank building.

Renji looked up when he heard a door open, his eyes widening when he saw Ichigo. Shiro stood behind him though, a smirk on his lips as Ichigo took a step towards them.

"Si-"

Ichigo punched the guy who tried to stop him in the face, the guy falling back onto the ground. Renji managed to smirk with his busted lip.

That was Ichigo for you.

"Get out, all of you." They all seemed hesitant first at Ichigo's order but with a deadly glare they started to clear out. Shiro stayed behind though, watching them with amused eyes.

"You control them now?" Shinji managed to ask, his voice hoarse from lack of hydration. Ichigo walked over to them, getting down to one knee. He reached behind Shinji, the blonde tensing a little at first. Ichigo unlocked the cuffs, taking them off and dropping them to the floor.

In truth, because he and Shiro had bonded, he was as high in power as he was. If anyone thought they weren't bonded, they only needed a small sniff. No matter how much he bathed, Ichigo reeked of Shiro's scent.

"No, they just learned from the last time I whooped their asses." Renji smirked as he undid his too, standing up. Ichigo stood also, just staring at him for a second. Ichigo wanted to hug him but refrained from doing so, sighing softly.

"Why did you guys come back for me?" He asked, Renji clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"I honestly don't care what you become or are Ichigo. Your still my brother." Ichigo looked to Shinji who looked to the ground, pursing his lips.

"You saved my ass more times than I can count. I thought I might as well return the favor." Ichigo pulled Shinji into a headlock, the blondie yelping and tried to get free.

"Stop being so goddamn depressing!" Ichigo barked playfully, Shinji laughing as he managed to get free. Renji smirked, but it slowly fell.

"At the occult, they made everyone try to forget you." Ichigo looked to him, his smile slowly falling.

"No one has, in fact some of the slayers are out looking for you. We had all feared the worse…" Ichigo looked to the ground. He guessed he could not be mad at them for trying to erase his memory. He had been an experiment from the beginning, and like the rest of them he was forgotten when he became of no more use.

"Rukia, disobeyed Yamamoto's order right after he established it. Their going to hang her tomorrow." Ichigo looked to him sharply, his hand clenching into a fist.

"We wanted to bring you back, prove everything they said was wrong," Shinji told him, Ichigo walking over to a couch and sitting down.

"What did they say?" He asked softly, Renji frowning before releasing a deep sigh.

"They claim you switched sides. That you were turned and was unstable. They fear you will kill everybody if you ever came back." Ichigo looked up to him, standing up. He grabbed his hand, touching it to his neck. Renji concentrated as he felt for a pulse, looking into his eyes in disbelief. He slowly pulled his hand away, Ichigo unsure of what to say.

"I had been turned, Renji. But, I am not unstable. I have yet to even drink human blood and would prefer not to." Shinji seemed confused, looking to Shiro who watched them still, but more in boredom. He looked back to Ichigo, seeing scars on his neck.

"But you've drank blood. You can no longer use your light." Ichigo smirked at that, walking over to the table their swords and bibles were placed on. The sword he knew was made fully of silver, a dangerous metal that vampires were allergic too. He touched it, Renji and Shinji watching as he picked it up like it was nothing. He swung it around, his hand not even hurting once. He flipped it, holding the blade gently as he presented the hilt to Renji. Renji slowly reached forward, taking ahold of it.

"How…?" He whispered, Ichigo looking to his bible.

He touched the casing of it, missing the leather against his fingers. He picked it up, his hand not burning like it would to another vampire. Shinji gasped in shock, even Shiro standing a tad taller. Ichigo opened it, smiling softly at the small words he knew all by heart.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, let there be light." Light started to glow around him, Ichigo looking to Shiro when he became a shadow. He closed the book, the light dissipating.

He forgot he was sensitive to it.

"My mother had been a priestess. I know nothing of my father, but I know her strength alone is the one that runs through my veins." Renji and Shinji were silent, their eyes wide as they stared at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Oh my god…" Shinji whispered, Shiro becoming a solid form next to Ichigo. Renji took a step forward, Ichigo raising a hand.

"I will go back with you."

Shiro grabbed his arm, Ichigo looking to him sharply. Shiro growled down at him, Ichigo putting down the bible and pushing him away.

"You will not leave my side," Shiro told him, Ichigo growling at him. He may not be able to prove to the occult that he was pure, but he knew he wasn't just another unstable newborn. He was something else, and if he could just try, maybe he could make them understand.

"My friend is in danger. I am going to help her," Ichigo told him, Shiro narrowing his eyes. Renji and Shinji took a few steps back as his shadow started to run across the walls, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he felt a hand grab his throat.

"You are not allowed to leave." Shiro wasn't going to relent and Ichigo knew it, clenching his hand into a fist. His hands started to glow, the shadow releasing him when he slapped it away.

"I can never run away from you Zangetsu. That much I know. But I will save my friend. Chase after me if you want, but I will not come back here until she is safe." Shiro's shadow darted towards him, Ichigo running straight towards Renji and Shinji. He grabbed Shinji's sword, the two backing up a little.

"Ichigo!"

He barreled into them, all three of them falling back and breaking the window behind them. They fell, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as Renji and Shinji screamed. He flipped, landing on his feet. He let the two go, Renji panting as he looked up to the ten story drop.

Shinji was shaking, taking his sword with a small nod when Ichigo handed it to him. A few people who were walking about this late at night gasped, the three of them hurrying away from the scene.

Shiro went over to the window, watching Ichigo and his friends as they ran away from him. Nnoitra and Grimmjow came to stand next to him, the two his most trusted allies.

"You can't just let them escape," Nnoitra told him, but in his voice Shiro could tell he didn't really care. He could tell though, his eyes were set on the blondie. He did seem to be a delectable sweetness.

"Ichigo will come back. The others, I don't care much for," Shiro told him, Grimmjow grinning.

"Does that mean I can kill them?" He asked, Shiro almost saying yes. But, sadly Ichigo had gotten too attached. He didn't need him rejecting his shadow.

"No. Follow them. If the occult tries anything, kill them but leave those three alive." Grimmjow and Nnoitra turned and left, becoming clouds of darkness, blending in with the shadows. Shiro turned away, turning into a shadow.

Ichigo will come back when he needed to feed.


	13. Chapter 13: To Protect

Chapter 13

Ichigo looked around, panting as he rested against a wall. They had been running most of the night, and though Ichigo could have kept on going with his new amount of power, his chest still hurt from the bonding. Not to mention everything else that Shiro managed to torture.

"God, I never ran so much in my life," Shinji panted, Ichigo looking to him and chuckling. He looked to Renji who wasn't panting as hard as they were, seeming to be reading a map. Ichigo pushed off of the wall, walking over and looking to the piece of paper. It was a map, drawn of all of Japan. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Renji slitting his eyes to him before back to the paper.

"Shiro has many safe houses. He also owns most of downtown Tokyo." Ichigo didn't know that, looking up to the sky. The sun was starting to rise, Ichigo looking to the building he could see not that far away. He started running as fast as he could, Renji and Shinji calling for him. He jumped up, using the wall to gain momentum. He propelled himself up, landing on the antenna on the top of the building. He looked around, searching for their hiding place.

It was blended in rather well, Ichigo panting softly as his eyes roamed over the many buildings. They stopped on a particular one, his lips pulling up into a smirk. Ichigo turned around, stopping when he saw two people standing behind him. He recognized the tall man with the eyepatch from the bedroom, the glowing of his hands dimming as he realized they weren't enemies.

"Are you here to take me back?" Ichigo asked, too up high for his friends to see who was there with him. The blue haired man grinned but shook his head. He was tall but significantly shorter than the other, Ichigo narrowing his eyes when he took a step forward.

"Nope, Zangetsu knows you will return to him." Ichigo growled softly, his snarl becoming a frown when he heard Renji call his name. He walked past them both, stopping when he had a question.

"If you're not here to take me back, why are you here?" Ichigo asked, turning to face the two men again. The taller man grinned, only his upper teeth really showing. It was a creepy smile Ichigo had to admit, but seeing as how he had the pleasure of seeing Shiro's true form, it wasn't that creepy.

"Follow you. He can't have his pretty flower getting hurt." Ichigo rolled his eyes, jumping down from the building. Renji smiled when he saw him, walking up to him.

"You were always the one to jump from ridiculous heights," he told him, Ichigo smirking as he pointed east.

"I saw the building. We need to hurry though, the sun is rising." They started to run again, Ichigo watching the sun as it slowly started to rise higher and higher into the sky.

He wouldn't burn, probably feel a little uncomfortable but that didn't matter. He had witnessed many people get executed in the occult over the ten years he had been there. They always did it an hour after the sun rised, when their path towards the heavens was most open. Ichigo panted as he turned a corner, taking a shortcut. Renji and Shinji almost ran past it but were quick to correct themselves, running faster to keep up with him.

Ichigo heard the bells ring of the church they all attended every sunday, moving himself faster. Renji and Shinji worked to keep up but did well, Ichigo stopping when they reached the gates. They needed a sword, Ichigo taking a step back. Renji inserted his own into a slot, the gates opening. Ichigo walked onto the premises, stopping when he felt eyes on him. He darted towards the shadows, Renji and Shinji following.

"We have to sneak in. If they see me with no shadow I'll be killed on the spot," Ichigo told them, Renji and Shinji nodding.

"Halt!" Ichigo looked to a small cadet, the cadets eyes widening when he saw him. He stopped in his advancement, seeming to be in shock.

"Ich-Ichigo?" Ichigo panted lightly as he regarded the cadet with calculating eyes, wondering what he was going to do now that he knew he was here. The cadet looked down to the ground, slowly unsheathing his sword.

"Forgive me." Ichigo darted forward, knocking him unconscious. Renji and Shinji looked to him in disbelief, Ichigo darting back towards them.

"He's unconscious not dead. Let's go." They hurried through a tunnel to her jail cell, Ichigo stopping when he felt eyes on him. He growled softly, turning around. He looked into the darkness, panting softly as he looked closely.

"What is it?" Renji whispered, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He turned away from the darkness, wishing he had his ring at that moment. He had a feeling it was the two men but spoke nothing of it.

"Nothing, let's go."

They hurried to her cell, stopping suddenly when they saw she wasn't there. Ichigo grit his teeth, putting his nose to the air.

"Their hanging her to early, she won't be able to enter into the heavens," Shinji spoke, Ichigo punching a wall.

Was believing in him such a bad idea? Did they really have to send her to hell for not giving up on her friend?

Ichigo lifted his nose to the air, closing his eyes as he breathed in. He smelt her, and the wood she was walking onto. He opened his eyes, darting towards the stairs that led to the roof. Renji and Shinji followed, Ichigo running into a guard. The guard gasped at the sight of him, taking out his sword. Ichigo kicked him in the face, the guard rolling down the steps. Ichigo grabbed his sword he dropped on a step, panting as he looked up. He ran as fast as he could, smelling the rope that was put around her neck.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo bursted through the doors, jumping in the air. The executioner pulled the lever, the wood beneath Rukia falling down. Ichigo heard her gasp, slicing the rope in half and catching her before she fell to her death. He landed on his feet with her in his arms, everybody who had been watching gasping when it finally registered to them what had happened. A boy stood up, Ichigo remembering him from a mission long years ago.

"It's Ichigo!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Byakuya who stood also, everybodies eyes widening when the sun finally rose all the way up into the sky.

He didn't have a shadow.

Ichigo put Rukia down, narrowing his eyes at Byakuya as he slowly started to walk down the steps towards him. Rukia looked to him, gasping in disbelief.

"Ichigo…" She whispered, looking to Renji and Shinji who came to her aid. Ichigo knew she was okay, twirling the sword in his hand as Byakuya finally touched leveled ground.

"You've been turned," he stated, Ichigo growling at him. He raised the sword, Byakuya looking to it.

"Yet you can still hold our weaponry. You shame it." Ichigo looked to Rukia, seeing Renji taking the rope from around her neck.

"No, you shame it. You shame the very heavens for trying to send a pure soul to hell." Byakuya narrowed his eyes, Ichigo raising his sword.

"I did not come here to kill you," he told him, Byakuya charging forward. Ichigo blocked his downward thrust, pushing him back. Byakuya locked their swords, Ichigo seeing all of the guards who started to surround his friends. His eyes widened when he saw the two men from earlier appear, guarding his friends with wide grins.

"Immobilize or kill sir?" The blue haired man asked, Ichigo looking back to Byakuya who seemed shocked vampires like them got onto the premises. Ichigo frowned.

"Immobilize."

Byakuya pulled away, Ichigo raising his sword once again.

"You truly are one of them," Byakuya spat, Ichigo wondering how long it took him to figure that out. He charged forward, releasing a battle cry.

...

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes.

Ichigo held her like she was a prized possession, his body warm against hers. She couldn't speak, only stare at him as she tried to understand how it was possible. But, when the sun rose and she saw he lacked a shadow, she wasn't sure if she should be glad he came back, or be scared that he was another one of them.

Rukia looked to Renji and Shinji when they came to her aid, her legs a little shaky but okay as she stood. They took the rope from around her neck, Rukia feeling tears burn in her eyes as she looked to Ichigo.

"Is that really him?" She whispered, watching as he fought Byakuya. He had never won against him before, but now he fought with amazing skill. He seemed to be in pain though, Rukia looking to Renji and Shinji.

"It's him." Shinji told her, unsheathing his sword when guards started running around them. Renji unsheathed his own also, Rukia watching as they were cornered. Before the guards could speak though two men appeared before them, also lacking shadows. Renji and Shinji tensed but didn't fight them, Rukia looking to Ichigo.

"Immobilize or kill sir?"

Rukia's eyes widened, fear coursing through her as she saw Ichigo tense slightly.

"Immobilize." Rukia watched as the two men grinned, pulling out swords of their own, made from a a metal she hadn't seen before.

"Yes sir."

Rukia looked to Ichigo as he and her brother fought, wondering what had happened to him. Renji and Shinji fought by the other two mens side, Rukia just standing there doing nothing. Renji and Shinji went to the ends of the world to find Ichigo, and instead of turning away, he came back. Rukia fell to her knees, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

Even though he had been turned, he came back for her.

…

Ichigo blocked Byakuya's blow, grunting when he pushed him back. His chest hurt a little more than he would have liked, Ichigo panting as he raised his sword again. Byakuya had managed to stab his arm, the wound healing since he had fed earlier. He was sure though, anymore deep wounds and it wouldn't regenerate as fast.

"Why did you come back?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo feeling a little dizzy. He shook it away though, feeling a burning energy through his veins.

"For my friend. Turned or not, Rukia is still my friend." Byakuya frowned, turning the tip of his sword to the ground.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, light shatters." Ichigo took a step back as his sword became shards of metal that glowed as bright as the sun, Ichigo jumping back as they darted towards him. He blocked them with his sword, but there was too many of them, Ichigo trying his hardest not to let them tear him to shreds. He dropped to one knee though when he couldn't fight anymore, losing too much blood as his opened wounds weren't given time to close.

"_How pathetic_." Ichigo opened his eyes at the sound of Getsuga's voice, dropping the sword he held.

"_All your strength, and you fall from this_?" Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, seeing Getsuga's eyes flash in his mind.

"_Get up_."

Ichigo slowly got to his feet, a dark aura rising from his body. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, the small shards of light moving slower the thicker the aura got.

"I said, I didn't come here to kill you." Ichigo looked to Byakuya, aura forming in his hand. Ichigo wrapped his hands around it, the aura straightening out and becoming solid. Ichigo raised his sword, the metal as dark as the night. Byakuya took out his bible, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"I came for my friend!"

Rukia looked to Ichigo, seeing him inside the light. The four had taken down the guards, everybody else having left when the battle started. She took a step towards him, tears burning in her eyes. An aura was surrounding Ichigo, his eyes glowing a bright gold. Those eyes frightened her but she couldn't find the strength to turn away. The other two vampires watched, Rukia falling to her knees when an immense pressure suddenly pulsed around her. Ichigo's aura expanded, Byakuya narrowing his eyes.

"I came to protect Rukia!" Rukia's eyes widened when Byakuya sent a bolt of light straight at Ichigo, reaching a hand towards him with a gasp.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Darkness outlined with light erupted from his sword, obliterating Byakuya's light shards and the bolt. Byakuya's eyes widened, Ichigo standing in the dust cloud that slowly cleared away. Blood stained his body all over, his sword slowly fading away back into an aura. It rose up, going into his chest. Ichigo stood there, panting as he glared at Byakuya.

"I didn't come here to kill you."

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards him, Ichigo catching her when she barreled into him. Ichigo was shaking, Rukia crying against his chest as she held onto him tight.

He came back for her.

Even though he had been turned, he came back for her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

They all looked to Yamamoto who advanced down the stairs, Ichigo slowly pushing Rukia away. She was covered in his blood, Renji and Shinji hurrying to her side. The other two vampires turned into clouds of darkness, disappearing into the shadows. Ichigo looked up at Yamamoto, Byakuya bowing in his presence. Yamamoto stopped a few feet from Ichigo, his lips pulled down into a frown.

"You have been turned yet you return to these holy lands. I had warned you, if you returned in this state you would be executed." Ichigo looked to the people who gathered behind Yamamoto, prepared to protect him in a moments notice.

"You tried to kill one of my friends. Turned or not, I will not let that happen." Yamamoto walked closer, stopping right in front of him. Ichigo was sure Yamamoto could kill him easily, but he was not afraid of him anymore. He had faced more things than his cold eyes.

"You are no longer a part of this world, Ichigo." Ichigo almost rolled his eyes, standing a tad taller.

"No offense sir, but drinking animal blood doesn't connect you to this world any more than it has done me. We are both vampires, regardless of what we do or say." Yamamoto grunted softly, suddenly disappearing. Ichigo caught his cane that was aimed for his neck, releasing it when he disappeared again. He jumped up when he tried to trip him, Yamamoto humming thoughtfully as he stopped in front of him.

"You have improved I see." Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, seeing Unohana walking down the steps. He saw her smile, his own rising just a tad. Ichigo looked back to Yamamoto when he grunted, freezing when his eyes opened. He felt pain run through him, gasping brokenly as he searched through his memories. Ichigo fell to one knee, Yamamoto closing his eyes. Ichigo put a hand to the ground, panting as the pain slowly went away.

"I see Zangetsu has taken your purity." Ichigo looked up to him, Yamamoto breathing in deeply. Ichigo wondered if he saw everything he and Shiro did, pushing the thought aside.

"But, even so you have grown strong, in light and darkness." Ichigo slowly rose back to his feet, Yamamoto disappearing again. Ichigo dodged the blow to his head, used to having to avoid Shiro's shadow on a daily basis.

"Why have you yet to kill me?" Ichigo asked, Yamamoto grunting as he took a step back when he appeared in front of him.

"I had no intention of doing so. Hanging Rukia was only bait to make you come back."

Ichigo felt like he had just been called an idiot. His eyebrow twitched, Yamamoto sitting down on a bench.

"Zangetsu is territorial, and unless you had a reason to leave, I knew you would not go against his orders."

Ichigo felt an arrow go through his back.

He was for sure now he was being called an idiot.

"Why?" He asked, Yamamoto looking to the sun.

"You drink blood like a vampire, Ichigo. But you also harbor the powers of a monk. But, you can be called neither. Because of this I ask you this one thing. I wish for you to continue to work for the occult, once again Ichigo."

Author's note: Fanfiction hasn't been working for me all day. But, it started working so I managed to post this before going to bed. Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14: Loud

Chapter 14

A hand wrapped around his ankle, Ichigo falling down to the ground as he was dragged away.

"Mommy!"

Ichigo bolted awake, pressing the tip of his blade against a pale throat. He gasped when it was slapped away, clanging loudly against the floor as a hand covered his mouth and his hands were pinned above his head. Ichigo glared into the golden eyes that stared back down at him, his eyes almost tempted to look to the pale lips that were pulled back into a snarl.

"Did I tell you that you can do this?" Shiro growled, Ichigo panting through his nose as he only glared. Shiro released his wrists, Ichigo not moving his arms from where they were.

There was a knock on the door, Ichigo's eyes darting towards it. Shiro turned into a shadow as the door was opened. Ichigo rose up when Renji walked in, his eyes looking to the sword on the ground.

"You alright?" He asked, looking around the room. Ichigo sighed, kicking the sword towards him. Renji picked it up slowly, Ichigo running a hand through his hair.

"Just a nightmare," he mumbled, Renji smirking.

"About him?" He asked, Ichigo chuckling softly as he looked to the shadow on his wall.

"No."

Ichigo looked to Renji, the red head having bags beneath his eyes. Ichigo frowned, standing up. He could still feel Shiro's hands on him, and though he would never admit it, he missed them. But, the bags under Renji's eyes worried him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, Renji walking over to his dresser and placing the sword back against it. He looked to him, Ichigo sitting down on his bed. Renji sighed.

"I don't think you should join the occult again." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Renji sitting down on the bed next to him. Ichigo looked to the shadow when it moved closer towards Renji's shadow.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, the shadow stopping. Renji shrugged, standing up and moving his shadow away from the other. Ichigo smirked.

"What if they just use you for your power? Plus, won't Shiro just come back and drag you away?" Renji asked, Ichigo smiling a little.

"Most likely," he told him, Renji rolling his eyes at the mirth in his voice.

"Would you go back anyway?" He asked, Ichigo shrugging.

"You might as well say I am an extension of his shadow. No matter where I go he will find me." Ichigo laid down, looking up to the ceiling. Even though what he said was true, he didn't want to just give up on everything yet. He wasn't so sure he wanted to just start back at the occult like nothing happened, but he knew if he talked to Yamamoto they can arrange something. He saw the shadow move above him, smirking a little.

"I'll talk to Yamamoto. I don't think I can just go back to my old life anyways." He sat up, looking to Renji.

"Gets some sleep, you'll need it."

Renji nodded, turning away.

"Rukia said thank you."

Ichigo looked down to the floor when Renji walked out of his room and closed the door, closing his eyes when he felt a warmth behind him. A hand slipped into his hair, Ichigo gasping when his head was pulled back. Shiro kissed his neck, Ichigo biting his lip when he slid his hand down his chest.

"Who said you could stay the night?" Ichigo arched when he touched the hem of his pants, Shiro tapping the button.

"Undo it." Ichigo almost told him no, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down a little. Shiro chuckled at his eagerness, Ichigo moaning softly when he slipped his hand inside. Ichigo fisted his hand in the sheets when he grabbed his member, panting as he started to stroke him.

"We didn't finish what we started earlier, did we?" Shiro whispered into his ear, kissing his neck and smirking when he moaned again. Ichigo thrusted his hips up, resting his head back against Shiro's shoulder.

"Zan-Zangetsu…" He gasped, Shiro taking his hand out and tearing his jeans. Ichigo's eyes snapped open when his legs were suddenly bare, moving to get off of him. Shiro pinned him down onto the bed though, Ichigo gasping when he grinded against him. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist, Shiro grabbing his thighs as he leaned down and kissed him. Ichigo parted his lips and dug his hands into his hair, for a second wondering why he was suddenly so willing to be touched. With that thought he pushed him away, panting as he wiped his mouth with a shaking hand.

"I think you should leave." Shiro narrowed his eyes, Ichigo gasping when he was pinned down by his shadow. He struggled, Shiro grabbing his thighs and spreading them. Ichigo panted as he glared down at him, Shiro leaning down. Ichigo arched when he licked his balls, biting back the moan that built up in his throat. He struggled weakly as Shiro sucked them into his mouth, Ichigo shivering as he dug his claws into his flesh.

"Zangetsu… Please…" Ichigo felt breathless, Shiro letting his balls from his mouth. He went even lower, forcing his thighs to stay open when he licked his opening. Instinctively Ichigo wanted to close his thighs when he felt a warm tongue against his hole, whimpering as it sunk inside.

"Zan… Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out, opening his eyes in panic when he remembered they weren't at his safe house. They were in the Occult hide out, the one place Shiro was not supposed to be. Ichigo bit his lip, his chest heaving as Shiro pulled his tongue out and kissed a trail up his body.

"How do you want it?" Shiro whispered against his neck, Ichigo wincing when he slipped in two fingers with little preparation. He moaned softly when he pushed them deep and brushed past his prostate, Ichigo digging his nails into his palms when he lifted his hips slightly off the bed with the fingers in his ass.

"Like this?" He husked into his ear, Ichigo feeling like cumming when he pushed them deeper and pulled up again. He tried to close his legs but Shiro wouldn't let him, his shadow keeping them spread. Ichigo whimpered when he pressed in another finger, digging his head into the pillow as he came with a silent scream.

Shiro thrusted his fingers fast into his body, Ichigo feeling hypersensitive. he managed to get one of his hands free, grabbing his wrist with a moan.

"Stop," he whispered, Shiro not stopping the movement of his fingers. Ichigo tried to pull them out but couldn't, nearly jumping when he felt a hand on his member. It was too much, Ichigo whimpering as he tried to pull his hand out of his body. He didn't have the strength though, Shiro watching him from above as he tortured him. Ichigo arched his hips, slowly getting hard again. It was too much though, Ichigo squirming as he moaned for him to take them out. Shiro ignored his plea, Ichigo feeling like he was going to cum again.

"Zangetsu… Please stop…" Ichigo whimpered when he pulled up again, Ichigo letting go of his wrist to grab the sheets as he arched with a scream when he touched his sensitive prostate.

Ichigo was for sure someone heard them, his eyes barely able to open as he covered his mouth with his hand. Shiro grabbed his wrist though, his shadow continuing to stroke his member as his solid hand pinned his own to the bed.

"Let them know I'm here," Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he wiggled in a fourth finger. It hurt but the pleasure burned hotter, Ichigo feeling tears of pleasure in his eyes. It was too much, Ichigo spreading his legs wider as he pushed down against those fingers with a moan.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo moaned, his thighs shaking as he felt his orgasm rise and burn in his gut. He bit his lip, Shiro kissing his lips. Ichigo tore his hand from his, slipping his hand into his hair. He parted his lips, moaning as Shiro slid his tongue into his mouth.

He sucked his tongue into his mouth, Ichigo tasting blood on his tongue. That was enough to push him over the edge, pulling away from the kiss with a loud moan. He shivered as he released onto his stomach, Shiro slowly slipping his fingers from inside his body. Ichigo rested against the bed, panting as he shook.

"Your a asshole," he panted as Shiro cleaned off his hand with a tissue from his dresser. He smirked, throwing the tissue to the ground as he kissed him again. Ichigo moaned softly, pushing him away when he grabbed his member.

"Go fuck yourself," he told him, Shiro raising an eyebrow. Ichigo gasped when he was flipped onto his back, his hips grabbed and raised. Ichigo gripped the sheets when he heard his zipper being pulled down, Shiro spreading his thighs wider.

"I could always just fuck you," he said against his lower back, Ichigo closing when he kissed a trail up his back. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel him behind him anymore, growling as he turned around sharply. Shiro was gone though, Ichigo not seeing his shadow anywhere. He punched the bed, gasping when the door was suddenly opened. He pulled the blankets over his body, trying to hide the evidence.

Shinji stood there, his eyebrow rising.

"It sounded like you were having one hell of a dream, are you alright?" He asked, turning on the light. Shiro's shadow was nowhere.

Ichigo was going to kill him the next time he ran into him.

:::+:::

Yamamoto sat down on the floor in his office, meditating to clear his mind. He felt a familiar presence though, grunting softly.

"I would appreciate it if you did not molest him in my house." Shiro solidified next to him, Yamamoto not breaking his stance even though he could feel anger wafting off from him in waves.

"Who gave you the right to take my sacrifice?" Shiro growled, Yamamoto humming softly.

"If I remember correctly, he came to me." Yamamoto picked up his cane and blocked the blow to his head, Shiro grabbing it. Yamamoto twirled, Shiro jumping away before he could trip him. Yamamoto stood, Shiro cracking his knuckles.

"I gave you permission to watch over him, halfbreed. I did not give you permission to take him." Yamamoto opened his eyes, looking into Shiro's. Even if he wanted to, he could not see his memories like he could see others. He sat back down, going back into his stance.

"He can be an important asset, to both of us."

"I will not allow you to use my sacrifice in that way, halfbreed." Yamamoto frowned, Shiro turning away.

"He will not join your occult again. That is final."

Shiro blocked the blow to his neck, glaring over his shoulder at Yamamoto, who stood a few feet from him.

"There is a newborn who has been going on a rampage. He states false claims to be a pureblood. Others have started to follow him." Shiro slowly lowered his hand, turning to face Yamamoto.

"What does he have to do with Ichigo?" Shiro asked, Yamamoto grunting as he sat back down, but he didn't take his stance, putting down his staff.

"He is neither a newborn or a pureblood. Yet, he has the rashness and strength of them both. He could put him back in his place."

"That's my job," Shiro interjected, Yamamoto looking to him.

"I am a pure blood of shadow and fire. You are a pure blood of shadow. Ichigo is neither and is also now your equal in power." Yamamoto closed his eyes, going into his stance.

"As your mate, shouldn't you let him take some of the responsibility?"

Shiro frowned, looking down to the floor. He mulled it over in his brain, looking back to Yamamoto.

"What is his name?" He asked, Yamamoto sighing deeply.

"He used to be my pupil, Sosuke Aizen." Shiro snorted, remembering the nerdy boy that always thought the world was his own to rule.

"The failure. What damage has he done?" Shiro asked, Yamamoto quite for a second.

"He killed three of my occult members, and a pureblood. From the wind clan." Shiro frowned. The wind clan consisted only of thieves, but even so they were strong and a pureblood could not easily be taken down. He faced away from him once again, part of his body becoming a shadow.

"I will allow him too. But, I will be watching him closely."

Shiro turned into a shadow and left, Yamamoto grunting softly.

"I am counting on it."


	15. Chapter 15: Possessed

Chapter 15

Ichigo sat in front of Yamamoto, having told him what he thought of joining the occult again. He didn't want to just go back to killing vampires. He didn't want to start back to his life like he never left. Mainly because he did. He was still himself, but now there were so many things that had changed. He was a vampire, he drank blood, and he was marked by one of the strongest purebloods in the world. To just erase it from his slate and start clean would be impossible.

"I understand your decision, Ichigo." Ichigo sighed softly, relaxing a little. He looked down to his hands that were folded on his lap, frowning when he saw his nails seemed sharper, fisting his hand lightly. They dug into his palm, Ichigo loosening his fist so he wouldn't bleed.

"But, I have to talked to Shiro." Ichigo looked up to him, his ears disbelieving of what he had just heard.

"He did not agree either with my proposal, but as his mate, there is a responsibility of his I would appreciate you take." Ichigo blushed, Yamamoto silent as Ichigo tried to suffocate his blush. Ichigo knew Yamamoto saw everything when he looked through his memories, but to be called Shiro's mate? Ichigo swallowed thickly, looking down to his hands.

"I could hardly call us mates," he told him, Yamamoto grunting softly.

"You're memories have stated otherwise."

Ichigo wondered if Yamamoto was a pervert for looking into his memories like that.

"Even so, when you bonded with him, you were aware you were also given his status and all of what he owns?" Ichigo nodded, Yamamoto relaxing as he went into a meditation stance. Ichigo wondered how long he was going to have to wait till he got out of it.

"Zangetsu is in charge of all the newborns in Japan, though not all are his. An old pupil of mine named Sosuke Aizen has gone into a rampage. In your absence he has killed three of our members." Ichigo frowned, the blush pushed away easily. He clenched his hand into a fist, uncaring when he felt his claws stab into his skin.

"He has also killed a pureblood, from the wind clan. Ichigo, as Shiro's mate and inheritor of his powers, I ask of you to exterminate Aizen."

Ichigo closed his eyes, smelling his own blood and feeling its warmth against his skin.

Three of his comrades were murdered?

"Is he a pureblood?" Ichigo asked, Yamamoto grunting softly.

"No, he is a newborn. One of my firsts. He has been laying low, but even so he still feeds from my reserves. You will go alone, armed with whatever you need." Ichigo stood, turning away from him.

"Who... Who did he murder?"

Yamamoto was silent for a long second, Ichigo looking to the floor when he saw red. He saw his blood slide down his skin and onto the floor, droplets of blood from his fallen comrades.

"Momo. Mashiro. And Hiyori." Ichigo frowned, turning to face him.

"All women?" He asked, the mask of anubis flashing in his mind. Yamamoto nodded, Ichigo slowly turning back around.

"Does Aizen know about Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, Yamamoto grunting.

"Yes. They were bitter enemies."

Ichigo started walking to the door, seeing a shadow on the walls.

Something wasn't right and he could feel it.

Ichigo walked to his room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the side of his bed, feeling warmth behind him.

"What did you see?" Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo closing his eyes when he kissed his neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shivering when his hand slipped up his shirt.

"I saw it in your eyes. What did you see?" Shiro husked against his flesh, Ichigo hissing softly when he pinched his nipple.

"A-A dream," Ichigo stuttered, trying to shake away the haze that started to fog his mind. He gasped when Shiro nipped his flesh, moaning as he sucked on his skin. He hissed when he pinched his nipple harder, tilting his head back as he grinded against him. Shiro turned him around and pushed him onto his bed, Ichigo putting a hand to his chest to stop him. Shiro raised an eyebrow, Ichigo panting as he tried to get his brain back on track.

"How did you get on the premises without being caught?" Ichigo asked, Shiro grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed. Ichigo was about to protest but was stopped when he kissed him, Shiro spreading his legs with his knee. Ichigo whimpered when he bit his bottom lip, panting even heavier as he pulled away. He licked away the blood that tried to escape from the small cut, Shiro kissing the bruise he left on his neck. He released his wrists, Ichigo instantly sliding one of his hands into Shiro's white hair. The other slid over his back, Ichigo clawing up and tearing his shirt. Shiro chuckled, moving lower.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo moaned breathlessly, Shiro lifting his shirt and slipping his tongue into his navel. Ichigo arched against him, gripping his hair tighter as he grew impatient. He released his hair, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, Shiro helping him but still going at his slow pace. Ichigo put his legs on his shoulders, biting his lip when he felt Shiro's warm hands slide up his chest.

"Please," he panted, Shiro teasing his nipples with his claws, sending sharp stinging pleasure filled jolts down his spine. Ichigo arched his hips, Shiro licked his hole. He trailed his tongue up over his balls and to his aching member, Ichigo moaning as he took the weeping head into his mouth. He grabbed his hair, digging his head into the pillow as he bucked his hips up.

Shiro suddenly loomed over him, Ichigo panting as he felt his heat through his jeans. His legs had fallen off his shoulders from the quick movement, Ichigo placing his feet on the bed, spreading them wide so it was obvious to him what he wanted. He didn't know why he craved it so badly at this moment, before fighting him every time. Now though, he just wanted him to fuck him, raw and hard.

"Take it off," he panted, Shiro smirking as he touched the hem of his shirt. Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine when he tore his shirt all the way down, Shiro leaning down and licking his nipple. Ichigo moaned, arching against him.

"Harder," he moaned, Shiro sliding his sharp fangs over the sensitive nubs. Ichigo whimpered, nearly cumming on himself.

"Take it off," he panted as he ran his hand up Shiro's back, his shirt falling and bunching around his arms. Shiro took it off then unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down so they bunched around his knees. Ichigo moaned when grabbed his thighs and spread them, pushing them up to his chest.

"Be rough," Ichigo panted, Shiro sinking his claws into his flesh.

Ichigo felt him start to push in, feeling pain but not caring. He winced when he pushed past his barrier, the friction burning. He gripped the sheets, Shiro pushing in hard. Ichigo cried out, feeling tears in his eyes.

"You told me to be rough," Shiro growled into his ear, Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck as he started a slow, almost brutal pace. His body acted like the pain was pleasure, Ichigo sweating as his breath hitched when he pushed in hard. He scooted up the bed a little, Shiro kissing his neck as he did it again. Ichigo gasped, clawing his back as he bucked down against him.

"Harder," Ichigo whimpered, Shiro gripping the sheets as he sped up his thrusts, showing him no mercy as he fucked him into oblivion. Ichigo nearly screamed, pain and pleasure mixing when he started to thrust into his prostate. He held onto him tighter, breathless as his stomach muscles jumped. Ichigo moaned when he started to buck down against his member, hearing the bed frame creaking. He pushed a hand against Shiro's chest, panting as he only sped up.

"It... Oh god stop… P-Please... It's too loud!" Ichigo moaned the last part, Shiro suddenly lifting him up. Ichigo gasped in shock, Shiro not even pulling out of his body as he cleared his desk with one swipe of his hand, the light from the lamp breaking as it hit the ground. The sword Shiro kicked away, Ichigo laid down on the dresser. Half of his torso was hanging off but neither cared, Shiro holding onto his thighs as he thrusted hard and fast into his body.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo moaned, feeling something warm sliding down his thigh. He was sure it was his blood but didn't care, arching when he slowed down and thrusted harder. Ichigo pressed his hand against the wall when his head started to bump against it, pushing down against him.

"Zangetsu! Oh god there!" Ichigo cried out when he slammed right into his prostate, panting for air like he was being drowned. He arched, Shiro holding onto him tighter as he groaned.

Shiro suddenly pulled out, Ichigo groaning when he pulled him to his feet and turned him around, making him face the dresser. Ichigo could barely feel his legs, putting most of his weight against the dresser. He looked over his shoulder to Shiro whose eyes seemed to glow, the golden irises looking down to him. Ichigo placed his head on the dresser when he ran his hand up his back.

"Want it rougher?" Shiro panted as he pushed him down by his back, Ichigo gripping the dresser when he pushed back inside.

"Do it hard," Ichigo panted back, moaning as he started a quick pace, his back hurting from how hard he took him. The dresser started to hit into the wall repeatedly everytime he thrusted, Ichigo not caring as he drolled against the cold wood. He cried out when Shiro sunk his claws into his thighs, hearing the wall crack.

"Ichigo are yo-"  
Ichigo gasped at the sound of Renji's voice, looking to the door and seeing Renji's wide eyes of shock. He slammed the door closed, Ichigo pulling away from Shiro who looked far from satisfied. Ichigo's legs were shaky but he managed to stand on his own, pressing a hand against his chest when he tried to turn him back around.

"Stop," he told him, gasping when he turned him forcefully towards the dresser.

"Let him know who you belong to," Shiro growled, Ichigo crying out when he pushed back inside.

"Zangetsu stop," Ichigo panted as he started to pound into him again, moaning when he reached beneath him and pinched his nipple. He screamed out when he pushed in hard, the dresser leaving a dent in the wall.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo whimpered loudly, trying to pull away but at the same time continue the constant pounding of his cock against his prostate. He wanted to go to Renji, to clear up any thing he might think. He cried out when he thrusted in then stopped, Ichigo feeling his hand against his back. It trailed up, Ichigo shivering as he gripped the dresser for dear life.

"Z-Zanget…" Ichigo couldn't even say what he wanted to say, Shiro pulling him up by his hair. Ichigo whimpered, Shiro grinding deep inside him. Ichigo's legs almost gave out as the pleasure became too much, arching with a scream of ecstasy as he came.

:::+:::

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He had walked to Renji's room but couldn't knock on the door, biting his lip as he thought of what he would say to him. He had cleaned up, the warm liquid on his thighs having been his blood. Shiro had been brutal, but something inside Ichigo finally felt sated, like a deep itch had finally been itched. But, that didn't matter more than his friend that walked in on it happening.

Ichigo raised his hand, almost pulling away. He took a deep breath though, knocking on the door. It took a few seconds but it was finally opened, Ichigo coming face to face with Renji. He saw numerous things in his eyes, but the main one was confusion. Ichigo looked to the side, putting his hands in his back pockets. He winced a little.

Shiro had not gone easy on him.

"Yes?" Renji asked, Ichigo looking back to him.

"Can we talk?"

Renji seemed hesitant at first, but finally opened the door so he could walk in. Ichigo walked in, looking around his room. It was almost duplicate to his own, only a few clothes on the floor. Renji picked them up though after closing the door, putting them in his closet. He walked over to his bed, sitting down. Ichigo looked to him, releasing a sigh.

"I'm sorry, you had to see that."

"How long have you been fucking him?"

Ichigo looked to Renji at his sudden question, his voice rather calm. Ichigo wasn't sure if that was good or not, shrugging a little as he tried to look at his friend without feeling guilt.

"After he turned me. But, usually I try to fight so he wouldn't."

Renji snorted, slouching a little. He ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo looking to the ground.

"You totally looked like you were fighting him."

Ichigo looked to him sharply at the sarcasm in his voice, Renji standing suddenly.

"I risk my life to save you from that man and you go back to him? Just let him use you like a whore?" Ichigo growled, Renji knowing he passed the line. Ichigo relaxed from his tense posture, knowing he should have talked to him right after.

"When we bonded, I became his mate. I don't know why, but sometimes it becomes hard not to resist." Renji looked to him like he was disappointed, snorting softly.

"I should have expected as much." Ichigo frowned, taking a step towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, Renji walking up to him. He was dangerously close, Ichigo feeling his breath waft over his lips.

"You got addicted to it, didn't you?" Renji asked, Ichigo gasping when he kissed him. He pushed him away, Renji looking to him with lustful eyes. Ichigo gasped when he pinned him to the wall, grinding against him. Ichigo felt disgusted, pushing him away and slapping him. Renji growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You got addicted to his dick inside you, didn't you?" Renji asked, Ichigo confused.

This wasn't Renji.

Not the one he knew.

A shadow appeared behind him, Ichigo gasping when a hand went straight through Renji's chest. Shiro solidified behind him, pulling his hand out. Renji fell to the ground, Ichigo going to his aid. He checked his chest but there was no wound, looking to Shiro. He held a body of ash that seemed to be fading in and out, Ichigo gasping when a hole opened in the ground, Shiro dropping it in it. It closed up, Shiro looking to him.

"He had been possesed. It had been marked by Aizen."

Ichigo looked back to Renji who groaned, Shiro narrowing his eyes.

"It must have possessed him shortly after he saw us together." Ichigo didn't care, tapping Renji's cheek when he snored. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Renji slowly opening his eyes and looking up to him.

"What happened? Did I faint from seeing you and Shiro…" Renji couldn't even finish the sentence, his nose wrinkling a little in disgust.

"I probably did."

Ichigo chuckled, glad he was alright.

"No, you had been possessed. It seems like someone who I'm supposed to kill is aware i'm being sent after him," Ichigo told him, helping Renji slowly get to his feet. Renji looked to Shiro who growled at him, Renji taking a small step back.

"I never thought you would lose your virginity before me," Renji mumbled, shaking his head.

Ichigo smirked, Renji sighing.

"So who is this asshole who is stalking you and possessed me?" Renji asked, Ichigo sitting him down on his bed. Renji fell back, groaning softly.

"I feel like I was hit by a train then stopped on by a dragon," he grumbled, Ichigo tapping his leg to comfort him.

"His name is Sosuke Aizen. He's a newborn but claims to be a pureblood. Other's are starting to follow him and I have to kill him," Ichigo told him, Renji grunting softly.

"He sounds like an egotistical asshole. I'm coming with you." Ichigo frowned, shaking his head.

"No, you need to recover. I'll be okay by myself," he told him, Renji sitting up with a grunt.

"Nope, I'm also calling Shinji. We're going with you and you have no say."

"He is a weak newborn, only given power by his followers. Even so, he could kill you easily." Renji and Ichigo looked to Shiro who spoke, Renji standing up and picking up his sword.

"Doesn't matter. He possessed me and ima beat the shit. Plus, Shinji wants to get revenge for Hiyori. We knew he did it, but Yamamoto wouldn't let us go."

Ichigo looked down to the floor, remembering the rude small girl.

"Yama-"

"When I have ever listened Ichigo? We're going, whether you like it or not."

Ichigo looked to Shiro, his golden eyes looking straight at him. Ichigo blushed when he felt a hand on his ass, knowing it was his shadow. He moved away, Shiro smirking seductively.

"I would suggest you refrain from touching my sacrifice, red head." Renji spinned around, completely confused and a tad alarmed he had probably hurt his friend. Shiro was gone though, Renji looking to Ichigo. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn.

He was going to kill Shiro for this.


	16. Chapter 16: When It Hurts

Chapter 16

Ichigo read the book as the words appeared, reading all he could about Aizen. All the information was mostly from the past, Ichigo sighing softly as he leaned against the pillar the book was on.

"That will show you nothing." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sound of Shiro's voice, gasping when he slapped his ass. He spun around, pushing him away.

"Stop it!" he snapped, Shiro smirking. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, seeing his shadow darting towards him. He jumped away, light glowing in his hands. He smacked away the shadow that reached for him, backflipping away. He landed on his feet near the door, Ichigo stiffening when it was slammed closed. The book closed also, the key falling to the ground.

He darted away from his shadow when it darted for him again, more happy than he would have admitted. He was not that good with studying to begin with, so the distraction Shiro gave was welcome. He gasped when he was tripped when he landed, Shiro pinning him down onto his stomach with a soft growl.

"Get off me!" Ichigo snapped, Shiro nuzzling his neck. Ichigo couldn't resist the shiver that ran up his spine, Shiro chuckling.

"One minute you begged to be tortured, and the next you don't want to be touched? You sound pregnant." Ichigo's eyes widened, Shiro breathing onto his ear.

"Has my sacrifice finally given me what I wanted?" Ichigo bucked up, moving Shiro enough to slip from under him, moving quickly away. An aura bursted from his chest, Ichigo grabbing it as it solidified, pressing the tip of his blade to Shiro's neck. He growled when he grinned, pressing the blade that much closer to his pale skin.

Ichigo knew human males could not give birth, that was a proven fact. But he knew nothing of vampires and how they mated. Demons were a strange species amongst themselves, able to merge their bodies with others. The same way he and Shiro bonded. He wasn't clear on the details, but another thing had been bothering him. He had been having the same dream over and over of him, or the female he was in his past life giving birth. The mask of Anubis was burned into his brain, Ichigo afraid what he saw might happen to him in this lifetime.

"I thought men couldn't get pregnant," Ichigo hissed, Shiro chuckling.

"They can't. Not even vampires." Ichigo slowly lowered his blade, the sword becoming a shadow and going back into his chest.

"Don't joke about that," he told him, Shiro chuckling when he turned to leave.

"Why didn't you fight Renji when he touched you?" Ichigo stopped, his hand just above the door knob. He turned around, facing Shiro whose smirk had fled from his lips. Ichigo knew he didn't use as much force as he should've when Renji did what he did, but as his friend he didn't want to hurt him. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the door.

"Renji is my friend. What he did he had never done before, I didn't know how to react towards it. I didn't want to hurt him." Ichigo jumped when a hand slammed against the door, Shiro standing in front of him with anger filled eyes. Ichigo slowly uncrossed his arms, panting softly as he tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"You didn't want to hurt him?" Shiro growled, Ichigo gasping when he pressed close against him, biting his lip when he grinded against him. He fisted his hands in his shirt, moaning softly when he grinded harder against him. Shiro suddenly pulled away, Ichigo panting as his legs shook.

"What if Aizen did that to you? Would you moan for him too?" Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to Shiro as he tried to get his garbled brain back.

"No," he panted softly, gasping when Shiro wrapped his hand around his neck. The pleasure he had felt was replaced by anger, Ichigo glaring at him as he tightened his hand around his throat.

"Right now, I'm Aizen. And you moaned for me." Ichigo saw his brown eyes in his vision, growling as he twisted his wrist and pushed him away. Ichigo didn't want to see Shiro as that man, but when he thought of his dream, thought of what his comrades went through at the hands of that man, he snapped.

An aura bursted from his chest, Ichigo grabbing the darkness. He lifted his sword, his eyes narrowed.

"Then I hope your ready."

Shiro turned into a shadow, Ichigo slicing his sword down.

"Let there be light!"

Light tore through the room, Ichigo seeing his shadow avoid his attack. He jumped away from the hands that reached for him, slicing his sword to the side to cut one off. It moved out the way, Ichigo landing on his feet on the other side of the room.

"You moaned for Aizen. How disappointing. I wonder if Hiyori did the same thing when he raped her." Ichigo roared as he sliced his shadow only for it to split in half so it wouldn't get cut, Ichigo feeling his anger rise higher. He outstretched his sword, his eyes narrowing as he saw Shiro's shadow drawback as it readied itself to strike.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I bind you." Chains glowing bright with light erupted from his sword, Shiro's shadow caught in them. Ichigo pulled it forward, Shiro's body solidifying. His golden eyes were narrowed, but not in anger. Ichigo growled, stabbing his sword into the ground. Shiro was locked in his chains, Ichigo walking up to him. He got into his face, Shiro looking down to him with a small smirk.

Ichigo punched him, Shiro's head snapping to the side. Ichigo panted, his hand shaking as he tried to control his anger. Shiro looked to him, Ichigo pointing a finger at him.

"Don't ever mention her name like that. You don't fucking know her." Ichigo gasped when he was slapped, Shiro turning into a shadow. The chains fell to the floor, Ichigo grunting when he was kicked across the room. He hit the wall hard, falling to the ground heavily. He panted, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Do you think Aizen will stand around and listen to you whine?" Ichigo looked up to Shiro when he walked towards him, his shadow becoming a solid body.

"Don't let your emotions control you. Fight." Ichigo slowly got up to his feet, his stomach hurting immensely. He was sure he was bruised, Ichigo calling his sword. It came to him, Ichigo grabbing the hilt and lifting his sword. Shiro no longer smirked, his eyes emotionless.

"If you are weak, you will prove no better than Momo. As he raped her, she moaned like a whore. And Mashiro, he didn't even have to force her." Ichigo charged forward, slicing his stomach. Shiro turned into a shadow though, Ichigo stabbing the ground with his sword.

"Let there be light!"

A pulse of light erupted from his blade, Shiro's shadow trying to avoid it. It couldn't though, his body becoming solid. His arm was burned, Ichigo taking his sword from the ground and charging forward. He jumped into the air, slicing down. Shiro grabbed his sword, Ichigo growling as he tightened his hand around the hilt.

"You moaned just like her. And all for Aizen."

Ichigo growled as electricity started to erupt from his sword. He saw his mother's bloodied face, her ripped skirt. He felt his eyes burn with tears when he saw Momo smile at him, heard Hiyori call him names, felt Mashiro's deadly kick. He bared his fangs, for a second feeling like he felt his heart beat in his chest.

"Getsu-"

Ichigo was thrown back, his eyes widening when he saw Yamamoto standing in front of him. Shiro was calm in his presence, Ichigo panting as he stared at him in fear. He looked around, seeing all the damage he had done. Scorch marks were left on the marble floor, some bookshelves scorched. He stumbled to his feet, Yamamoto not facing him though. He was facing Shiro, Ichigo's sword becoming an aura and going back into his chest.

"This holy room is a recording of all of our history. It is not your battleground, Zangetsu."

Ichigo stiffened when he turned to him, panting lightly as he touched a hand to his stomach.

"If you are done with your studying, I suggest you leave." Ichigo nodded, limping a little as he walked out of the room. He went to his room to shower, taking off his shirt to check his stomach. He had a large bruise, Ichigo frowning. If he had been pregnant, he would have miscarried.

He didn't even bother to look when he felt Shiro behind him, walking over to the toilet. He sat down to take off his shoes, Shiro resting against the sink.

"That looks like it hurts." Ichigo didn't respond but rolled his eyes, taking off his shoes and standing up.

"Go away," he told him, taking off his pants. He felt Shiro's heat behind him, his hands moving down to his thighs. Ichigo closed his eyes, Shiro moving his hands up just a tad higher.

"You know I can't do that." Ichigo pulled away from him when he slid his hands up towards his groin, opening the glass door and turning on the shower.

"You did it for ten years. Another twenty minutes won't hurt you." Ichigo looked to Shiro when he heard metal hit the ground, sighing when he saw him undressing. He got into the shower, closing the glass door. He put his head beneath the spray, feeling Shiro's body press against his.

"I waited ten years, and I refuse to wait another twenty minutes." Ichigo gasped when he turned him around, pushing him against the glass door. He pushed him away, panting as he faced him. He felt his eyes burn, water dropping from his hair and down his face, hiding his tears.

"My comrades were killed and you act like it was nothing. You tell me they were raped like you were there." Shiro frowned, Ichigo seeing his mothers face flash in his mind. He put a hand to his face, hiding his eyes from him.

"You tell me I moan for that man when I only moan for you. How the hell is that supposed to make me stronger?" Ichigo felt Shiro's hand grab his wrist, slowly moving his hand down from his face.

"Which hurts more, the truth, or your anger? You know what Aizen is doing. You know what he has to do to get what he wants."

Ichigo looked away from him, Shiro pulling him forward against his body. Ichigo rested his head against his chest, the spray of water hitting the back of his head. He closed his eyes, seeing his mother's bloodied face.

"Did you rape her? My mother?" Ichigo whispered, Shiro snorting softly.

"No, my men did that. I had no interest."

Ichigo wasn't sure if it hurt more knowing she had been raped repeatedly, or the lie he told himself in which Shiro did it. He pulled away from him when he grabbed his ass, moving away from the spray. He wiped his face, Shiro pinning him against the wall. He kissed his neck, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he nipped his flesh.

"Are you still Aizen?" Ichigo whispered as he kissed down his back, his hands clenching into fists.

"No," Shiro breathed against his left ass cheek, kissing the round flesh.

"I doubt he would do this." Ichigo arched when he spread his ass cheeks and licked his hole, Ichigo pressing his head against the wall.

He had no idea how he found pleasure in this, but he did.

Shiro didn't pay much attention to it, knowing now Ichigo liked it rough. He kissed back up his spine, lapping at the skin of his neck. He turned him around sharply, Ichigo gasping as he pressed his body close against his.

"You're leaving tomorrow. Drink, it'll keep you strong." Ichigo panted as Shiro slid his hand down his chest, hoping it would go to his groin.

"Zangetsu," he whimpered, bucking his lips against his. Shiro wouldn't give him what he wanted though, his finger teasing his navel.

"Drink."

Ichigo forced his body to move, leaning towards him. Shiro tilted his head to the side, Ichigo licking his pale flesh. He pulled back his lips, showing his sharp fangs. He sank them into his skin, moaning as he felt his pain slowly ebb away.

He would fight.

And for them, he wouldn't lose.


	17. Chapter 17: Yokohama

Chapter 17

Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, had a lot of work to do.

"I didn't know they had cars like this."

Ichigo looked to Renji with a smirk, looking back to the road. He was driving an old, though fast mustang, Ichigo zooming through the streets of Tokyo. There was a lot of traffic as always so he took the backstreets, remembering when he used to be frightened every time Kenpachi took him out for a drive. He was an erratic driver, Ichigo before having been too afraid to even be in the car.

Now though, he loved it.

"Where does Aizen live anyway?" Shinji asked, Ichigo resting back as they got onto the freeway. He had to slow down, but it was worth it. He sighed, looking to the sun that was high in the sky.

"On the outskirts of Shiro's borders just outside Tokyo." Ichigo looked to the signs, frowning when one said Yokohama.

"In Yokohama." Renji looked to him, Ichigo tightening his hand on the wheel. He moved lanes sharply, getting off the freeway when the traffic got bad.

"Isn't that where you used to live before joining the occult after your mothers death?" Shinji asked, Ichigo using the back streets again. He sped up, Renji seeming to tense a little when they hit a bump and the car left the ground for a few seconds.

"Ichigo slow down," Renji told him, Ichigo getting back onto the freeway. He still was stuck in traffic but not as much, relaxing back again.

"Yeah," Ichigo grumbled, his mind suddenly feeling fear. Yuzu and Karin were still there, Ichigo hoping Aizen didn't know he had any family. When he entered into the occult, his file was erased along with his family relations. It was done so no vampires could find them, but Ichigo knew there was a possible chance there could have been a copy of his file. He breathed in, releasing it with a deep sigh.

"How's Rukia? I haven't seen her lately," Ichigo inquired, Renji resting back since they weren't driving too fast.

"She's doing good, her wounds didn't get infected while she was in prison. She was mad when she realized she couldn't come with us," Renji told him, Ichigo smirking. He wouldn't have let her gone even if she was in good health. Aizen was targeting women, which only made him not want her to go even more.

"I was looking at Aizen's patterns. Usually he target's both genders, but around the same time Zangetsu turned me, he started targeting only women. I think I know what he's going to do." Renji and Shinji looked to him with raised eyebrow, not sure how a vampires eating patterns could really tell something about them. Vampires lived for so long that their eating patterns could change merely because they got tired of their usual patterns. Ichigo saw the doubt in their eyes, deciding to explain.

"I have been having dreams of my past life. I was a female back in that time though," Ichigo told them, Shinji smirking.

"So, Shiro was probably alive then also…" Shinji said, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he was alive at that time. During that time though, he was considered a God to the egyptians." Shinji's smirk fell, looking to Renji who just stared at Ichigo as he listened closely.

"He was called the Shadow God, and every few generations, a girl was sacrificed to him. They would have his child, but only if they were someone like me. They couldn't survive the bonding if they weren't like me," Ichigo explained, Shinji frowning.

"Why someone like you?" He asked, Ichigo looking to the signs. They were thirty miles from Yokohama, the sun slowly starting to go down. He breathed in, hoping his sisters would be alright.

"I'm able to bond with him without dying. His shadow is deadly, and my light is able to balance it out so it doesn't kill me. With anybody else, it'll kill them. I think Aizen has risen another pureblood like Zangetsu and killed him for his power. And he's trying to bond with another because he can't control it."

He tightened his hand around the wheel.

"And he's killing occult members to balance it out with their light. So he'll be like me."

Renji frowned, holding onto his armrest when Ichigo made an erratic turn. He was for sure he was going to kill them all, sighing softly as he relaxed a little.

"Is that why we are speeding?" Renji asked, Ichigo sighing softly as he relaxed a little.

"When I was taken in by the occult, my two younger sisters were taken to Yokohama. Back then though, Aizen wasn't a threat." Renji understood his urgency now, Shinji frowning.

"But he shouldn't know they exist, right?"

That was what Ichigo was hoping.

:::+:::

Ichigo stopped in front of his sisters home, turning the car off and taking the keys from the ignition. He got out of the car, Renji and Shinji following. Ichigo felt fear as he walked towards the steps, his hands shaking slightly. If Aizen had found out, what had he done to them?

Did he rape them?

Murder them?  
Did he leave them in pieces for him to see?

Ichigo reached the front door, lifting his hand slowly. He knocked after a long second, waiting silently for an answer. When he heard the lock being undone he wasn't sure what he was going to see. Fear and hope mixed, Ichigo looking down when the door was opened fully.

He almost fell to his knees at the sight of Yuzu perfectly fine, wanting nothing more than to just hug her and never let her go. He released the breath he had been holding. Yuzu smiled, her eyes lighting up like stars.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed, Ichigo grunting softly when she hugged him. He didn't know what to do, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. All these years he had been absent from their lives, but even so she still remembered his face. Ichigo felt like crying but didn't, Yuzu pulling away.

Ichigo looked up, seeing Karin holding a cup of noodles. She just stared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. They slowly shrunk back down to their normal size though, Karin putting the cup down on the counter. She walked over, Yuzu smiling wide.

"Karin, Ichigo's back!" She exclaimed, Karin stopping a few feet from him. Ichigo gave her a small smile, Karin snorting softly.

"Long time no see carrot top." Ichigo grinned, too glad in seeing she was okay to be mad she called him carrot top. She didn't hug him but that was alright, Ichigo instead shaking her hand. Even though their contact was minimal, Ichigo felt warmth in it.

They were both okay.

He had made it in time.

"Why did they let you come back?" Karin asked as she ate the rest of her noodles, Ichigo having introduced them to Renji and Shinji. Karin didn't seem to care much, but Yuzu quickly got them something to eat. He had yet to explain to them what he was though, everyone's shadow running across the floor but his own. He would have eaten with them, but after a long talk with Unohana, he figured out he couldn't anymore.

Eating human food would have been like eating sand. It would do nothing for him but only make him sick.

"They didn't, I'm on a mission and I came to make sure you two were alright," Ichigo told them, Karin rolling her eyes.

"We've been taking care of ourselves all this time Ichigo." Ichigo felt a small pang of guilt in his chest, angry at himself for not being there for them. He had been so immersed in getting revenge for their mother, he had forgotten they were barely even old enough to do anything. He sighed, looking down to the table.

"There is something I have to tell you guys," he said softly, Yuzu who had been talking to Shinji looking to him with interest. She seemed so happy he was here, so eager to absorb every little thing about him she had failed to learn over the years. He looked to the floor, clenching his left hand into a fist.

"In the past few days, a lot of things have changed. I-..." He suddenly couldn't say it, having rehearsed it for many hours. He sighed, looking up to them as he forced himself to speak.

"I had been turned… Into a vampire." Karin's cup of noodles fell to the ground. Ichigo froze, Yuzu's smile even seeming to have left her face. He looked away, trying to find words to explain.

"I had found mom's murderer, and before I could kill him he turned me. I don't drink human blood though, he feeds me."

Ichigo didn't know what else he could possibly say in that moment, downcasting his eyes as he waited for their response. All these years they waited for their brother to come back, only to come face to face with a monster. Ichigo looked up when he felt a hand against his forehead.

"You know, I was wondering why you felt a bit cold." He looked to Yuzu who had a small smile on her face, her hand returning to her side. Ichigo looked to Karin who had looked away, her lips pulled down into a frown.

"I should've expected as much. I couldn't see your shadow." Ichigo looked to Yuzu when she got up to clean the noodles Karin spilt, giggling softly as she did.

"I was hoping for a few nieces or nephews. But I guess I can't have everything in life."

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up and the mention of kids, remembering when Shiro had stated he seemed pregnant. He cleared his throat, looking to the side when he saw a shadow that didn't match with the others. He got up from his seat, a cold shiver running up his spine.

He had a feeling that wasn't Shiro's.

He stared at the shadow, his eyes following it when it darted away. He took a step back, growling as the feeling only got worse.

"We have to get out of here." Renji and Shinji looked to him, their eyes following his own. Now, there was nothing but their own shadows, the curtains fluttering softly against the partially open window. Ichigo walked over to it, slamming the window closed.

"He knows were here."

Yuzu and Karin seemed confused, Renji and Shinji getting to their feet.

"Should we take them back to Karakura Town?" Shinji suggested, Ichigo shaking his head.

"He could have this whole town surrounded. We need to get them to a holy place," Ichigo told them, looking outside.

He saw a small figure running away.

"Pack anything you need now," Ichigo told his sisters who did as they were told even though they had no idea what was going on, Ichigo walking over to Renji and Shinji.

"He could have this place blocked off within an hour, and due to the traffic we won't have enough time to escape. Find a church that isn't vampire owned and come back to me on it," Ichigo told Shinji who nodded, the blonde haired man walking out the front door. Ichigo looked to Renji, taking a small box from his pocket. Renji was confused, Ichigo pressing a button. Five vials of his serum sat inside of a drawer that slid out, Renji looking back to him with a frown.

"In case I can't make it in time." Renji nodded, Ichigo closing the box. He handed it to him, Renji taking the box slowly. Ichigo gave him a small smirk, standing a little taller.

"I'll go and kill Aizen, watch over my sisters," Ichigo told him, Renji frowning.

"No, we came here to help you," Renji told him, Ichigo touching a hand to his shoulder.

"You are by protecting them. Three went in and never came out again, Renji. I won't let him take anymore of my comrades."

"I can offer you some assistance."

Ichigo spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Shiro. He wondered how he got past Aizen's radar, the tall man and the blue haired man appearing beside him.

"Nnoitra and Grimmjow are my most trusted men. They will watch over you but will only help in emergencies," Shiro told him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes a little.

The tall man looked to him, Ichigo growling softly. He chuckled, Ichigo wondering why Shiro even brung the two. He didn't like them.

"Don't worry sir, it is not you who I am interested in."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, looking to his sisters that came from their rooms. They looked to Shiro and his body guards, their eyes wary.

"It's alright, their friends," Ichigo told them, Karin snorting softly.

"They look like the devil's kids." Ichigo cleared his throat, Renji taking their bags. Ichigo gave him the keys, holding onto his hand a few seconds longer than he should've.

"Take care of them," he told him, Renj nodding once. With that he left with his sisters, Ichigo looking to the floor.

"I thought this was my responsibility alone," Ichigo told Shiro, turning to him with a frown. Shiro smirked, walking towards him. Nnoitra and Grimmjow faded into the darkness, Ichigo narrowing his eyes when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I have lived many years Ichigo and have learned over those years. It hasn't even been a year yet, so do not expect me to send you out on errands like this alone."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but inside he was glad he wouldn't have to do it alone. Though he would never admit it.


	18. Chapter 18: Touch

Chapter 18

Ichigo sat on the roof of a building, his eyes narrowed as he watched Renji drive to the church Shinji had found. Ichigo had ordered for Shinji to stay with Renji to protect his sisters, the blonde haired man furious he wouldn't be able to fight by his side. Ichigo understood they wanted to help, but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had lost them. Ichigo made sure they got inside, standing up slowly. He turned around, coming face to face with Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"What do you want?" He asked, Nnoitra grinning his wide creepy grin. Ichigo wished he could smack it off his face, his eyes narrowing when he took a step forward.

"Shiro wishes for us to escort you." Ichigo turned around, jumping off the building. He landed on his feet, Nnoitra and Grimmjow walking from the shadows. Ichigo wished he could run fast enough to outrun them, but he knew he couldn't in this form. He sighed, looking up to the night sky. He saw a bright star by the full moon, looking to Nnoitra when he moved towards him.

"If you try to just walk in, you would be killed on the spot." Ichigo started walking forward, not wanting that man near him. If what Shiro told him was correct, he could have possibly raped his mother. That gave him enough reason not to like him.

"I don't plan on just walking in," Ichigo grumbled back. He had looked up the sewer systems, the air vents, and all the pathways into and in the abandoned building Aizen was residing in. The sewer system led directly beneath what seemed to be a master bedroom, Ichigo almost completely sure that room was Aizen's.

"Aizen runs a whore house, there aren't many ways you can sneak in wearing what you're wearing." Ichigo spun around, his eyes narrowed in anger. Grimmjow had been the one to say that, Ichigo growling at him. He knew what he was suggesting, but he refused to do it. He wouldn't dress up as a girl to get in there. He would sooner have his member cut off.

"I know he runs a whore house. But I also know there is more than just one way to get in." Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo growling at him.

"He knows how you look, I wasn't suggesting you walk in dressed like a woman." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Nnoitra chuckling softly. Ichigo felt like they were scheming something, a chill running up his spine.

"But, you can get in if he thinks we brought you to him. Unconscious that is." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's fist, his fangs bared as he pushed him away. He ducked when Nnoitra tried to kick him, kicking up and hitting his gut. He grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and twisted it, yelping when he was pulled back into a hard chest. He vaguely recognized it as Shiro's before a cloth was put over his mouth, Ichigo accidentally breathing in.

The smell of chemicals alarmed him but soon his struggles stopped as his body felt weak, his eyelids closing as he was dragged into slumber.

:::+:::

Aizen looked to the girls lined up outside his room, his eyes lidded as he looked over them. All human females who were nothing but afraid, fragile things. He wanted them to survive long enough to pleasure him with a second round, but he knew they wouldn't. He waved his hand, his guards taking them to a separate room. He basked in the sounds of their screams and ripped clothing, turning to walk back to his room.

"Sir." He stopped, turning to face Grimmjow. He was one of his best men, Aizen smirking at the frown that was always present on his lips. A scar ran over his chest, a mark left from centuries ago. Aizen lifted the cigarette he held to his lips, the screams having yet to die down. He basked in them, walking over to Grimmjow. He took the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke in his face. Instead of coughing he breathed it in, Aizen's smirk widening.

"What do you want Sexta?" He asked, Grimmjow's eyes never leaving his. Aizen would have been glad if he would grace his bed chambers one of these days, but the stubborn man had his eyes on different bait. Aizen didn't mind, but he just wished he wasn't so committed to others.

"We have found Shiro's mate. It is not a woman sir. It is a man." Aizen's smirk fell, his eyes narrowing. He stomped out his cigarette and walked past him, following the scent of ash. All turned vampires didn't have much of a scent besides smoke, but pure bloods, or those who bonded with pure bloods smelled like ash, like they are always near volcanoes. He followed it to a room, his eyes widening slightly when he pushed open the door and saw the man laying on the bed. Grimmjow appeared behind him, Aizen smirking when he saw he was changed to the bed. He walked in, feeling a sense of fear and excitement that he managed to get so close to Zangetsu's mate.

"Zangetsu doesn't realize his appearance?" Aizen asked as he walked to the bedside, touching a finger to the orange haired mans chin. He moved his head to the side, seeing marks on his neck. In a dark charcoal like color above the mark was the egyptian hieroglyphics SZ, Aizen's smirk becoming a smile.

"I have been watching his patterns, sir. He doesn't like staying under his wing so his disappearance would be deemed normal." Aizen looked down to his clothed chest, wanting nothing more than to take him. To take Zangetsu's mate would start a war so deadly that the occult might interfere. Aizen reached down, ripping open his shirt. He touched a hand over his chest, shivering in pure ecstasy as he imagined him moaning beneath him.

He reached his hand down to his pants, pulling his hand away though as he told himself to wait. He would take him when he was awake, so he could hear his moans and screams as he took him.

"Where are his sisters?" He asked as he turned away from him, Grimmjow having watched everything he had done. Aizen hoped it aroused him, walking over to him and slipping his hand into his pants. Grimmjow's facial expression didn't even change, Aizen stroking him as he kissed his neck.

"In a holy church sir. We cannot enter it." Aizen stopped, pulling his hand from his pants. He slapped him, Grimmjow's head turning to the side sharply. Aizen growled, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Find a way in, I need another like him and now!" Aizen felt suddenly like his gut was almost torn out, gasping as he closed his eyes. He tried to control his anger, controlling the pure blood soul inside of him. He breathed in softly, the pain slowly ebbing away.

"Find them. I will need both to complete the ritual." Grimmjow turned and left, Aizen looking back to the orange haired man.

"Ichigo," He whispered, walking back over and touching a hand to his chest. It was so warm like he was alive, Aizen getting up onto the bed and straddling his waist. He imagined his member deep inside him, leaning down slowly. He looked to his lips, stopping just before he could touch them.

He would wait. And when he woke up, he would fuck him and leave his seed inside for Zangetsu to see.

"At the end of this, it is the purebloods that will be at the bottom of the foodchain," Aizen whispered, getting off of his body. He left the room, closing the door.

At the end of this, the world will be his.

:::+::::

"Zangetsu stop," Ichigo whimpered, his legs spread wide as he took him roughly. They were inside his car, Ichigo not wanting to be heard by the people outside. It was raining hard, Ichigo arching when he thrusted in hard. He stayed just like that when he found his sweet spot, moaning loudly when he bit into his thigh.

Ichigo saw the blood, his mother's bloody face appearing in his vision.

"Mommy!"

…...

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his chest hurting and his mouth tasting like cotton. He groaned softly, blinking his eyes before looking around. He was in a room he had never seen before, Ichigo looking to his arms when he couldn't move them. They were chained to a bed frame, Ichigo looking down. His shirt was ripped open, Ichigo pulling on the chains and breaking them easily. He was glad he fed before coming here, easily breaking the chains around his ankles.

He stood up, shaking his head lightly. He stopped everything though when he suddenly remembered what happened. He growled when he remembered what Nnoitra and Grimmjow tried to do, remembering the feeling of Shiro behind him. He was pissed, reaching his hand into his pocket to find his phone. He frowned though, lifting his hand from his pocket. The ring was there, Ichigo seeing it glow a faint red.

He had thought he had lost it.

Ichigo looked around, slowly slipping the ring on. This time there was no pain, Ichigo seeing everything as it changed. The darkness became waves of violet, the walls glass. Blood stained them heavily, Ichigo walking to the door slowly.

He was in Aizen's whore house.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, opening the door slowly. There was nobody outside the room, Ichigo looking around. The rest of the rooms seemed rather empty, Ichigo closing the door. He looked up, seeing an air vent not that far from his bed. It seemed big enough to fit him, Ichigo moving a chair beneath it. He stepped onto it, grabbing the bars. They were bolted shut but he just tore it open, stepping up and getting inside. He moved the chair using his sword, making it seem like he hadn't done this.

He closed the vent, trying to remember which way to go. He went to the right, following the scent of smoke. He held his breath, kind of glad he didn't have to breath to begin with. He followed the winding tunnel until he heard voices, stopping above a vent. He looked into the room, his eyes widening when he saw a bunch of ash bodies. Some human girls laid on the floor, their clothes torn off and their bodies slowly losing warmth.

"I liked the girl with the blonde hair. She took it down her throat like a pro," one of the ash bodies chuckled, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. He pushed down the vent, falling into the room. All the vampires looked to him, his aura bursting from his chest and solidifying in his hand. He took off the ring, seeing the vampires for what they were.

"You shame your species." They all charged at him, Ichigo stabbing the ground with his sword.

"Let there be light!" A pulse of light erupted from his sword, all the vampires thrown back, their bodies burned alive. Ichigo took his sword from the wooden floor, looking to the girls who laid lifelessly on the floor.

He jumped back up into the vent, closing it before moving on. He didn't know if someone heard and didn't care, crawling through the vents as he searched for Aizen.

This wasn't a whore house. This was a place of death and disease, Ichigo stopping when he heard crying. He looked down through a vent, his eyes widening when he saw Yuzu and Karin strapped down to a pillar. They were stripped of their clothing, only a small cloth covering their hips. Ichigo grit his teeth, his dream flashing in his memory. He was about to break the vent and save them but stopped when he saw Nnoitra walk up to them, the mask of anubis held in his hand.

They had betrayed Shiro all this time.

Ichigo felt he should have expected as much from them. They were too creepy.

"You did a good job." Ichigo held back his growl when he saw Aizen, his body bare besides a cloth around his hips. His touched a hand to Karin's stomach, slowly moving it up to her chest. She spat on him, Aizen slapping her. Ichigo broke the vent, falling down and landing on the pillar right in front of Aizen.

He wouldn't let him hurt them. He wouldn't just stand and watch like his mother did all those years ago.

Aizen's eyes widened at the sight of him, Ichigo growling at him. He punched him, his body thrown backwards and hitting the wall. Nnoitra dissipated, Ichigo jumping off the pillar. He took off what remained of his shirt, putting it over his sisters chests.

"Ichigo!" Karin gasped, Ichigo seeing the tears in her eyes. He looked to Aizen, baring his fangs as he growled. His mothers bloodied face flashed in his vision, his anger that she didn't save him burning in his chest.

Not again.

Not this time.


	19. Chapter 19: Hell

Chapter 19

Renji looked to Ichigo's sleeping sisters, sighing softly as he tried not to fall asleep either. He looked to Shinji who was monitoring the doors and windows of the church, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Renji looked back to the girls, seeing Karin shivering slightly. He stood up and took off his long coat, walking over to them and putting it over both of them. Yuzu woke up, Renji turning to leave.

"Wait." He stopped, turning to face her. She gave him a small sleepy smile, Renji unsure of what to do back.

"Were you the one that kept Ichigo safe all these years?" She whispered, obviously trying to not wake up her sister. Renji smirked a little, sitting down a few feet from her. He shook his head, remembering everybody from the occult.

"No, when he came, everybody treated him like a little brother. We all kept him safe." Yuzu closed her eyes, a smile permanent on her lips.

"I'm glad…"

Renji stood up slowly when her breathing evened out, careful on the creaking floorboards as he walked over to Shinji. The blonde haired man looked tired, Renji tapping his shoulder. He turned to face him, Renji tilting his head to the side.

"Go ahead and rest, I'll keep watch." Shinji gave him a thankful smile, going over to the girls. They stayed close to them so they could have a quicker response, Renji looking to one of the windows. He couldn't see anything but the soft screeches he had been hearing all this time went silent, Renji frowning as he unsheathed his sword.

Something dropped onto his forehead. He blinked in confusion, touching a finger to the cold liquid he felt. He brought his finger to his eyes, his eyes widening when he saw blood. He looked up when he felt more droplets, backing up a few steps when he saw the ceiling cracks were dripping with blood. They were thinking up something and it wasn't good.

"Shinji, Yuzu, Karin, get up!" He hissed, the three opening their eyes blearily. A drop of blood dropped onto Shinji's arm, his eyes widening as he looked up.

The ceiling suddenly caved in, Renji darting forward and slicing a rock that almost hit the girls, gritting his teeth when a rock hit his shoulder. He felt like he couldn't move it, pain radiating from it. He looked up, seeing a rock falling on the only flower that protected this church.

Blood poured down on them like rain, Yuzu and Karin screaming in fear. Renji ran over to them, yelping when he was tackled to the ground. He heard a cackle, gritting his teeth when it stepped on his injured shoulder.

"Thought you could escape us?" The voice was demonic, Renji struggling beneath it as he reached down into his pocket. He pulled out a knife, the thing grabbing it with a cackle.

"No no no!"

That's exactly what Renji wanted him to do.

"Let there be light!" Light pulsed around him, the vampires that jumped down from the hole in the ceiling burning with loud screeches. Renji rose up to his feet, seeing Shinji guarding the girls. His leg was bleeding, Renji turning when he heard glass breaking. Several vampires stood a few feet from him, wide grins on their faces.

"The ritual must be completed, the girls must be ours!" They all said at the same time, Renji growling as he dropped his sword, unable to carry it with his one hand. He lifted his knife, turning it and grabbing the blade. The blood from the ceiling only dripped now, everything covered in the cold, foul stench blood. He held it tight enough to make himself bleed, growling softly as it pulsed.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. Let there be light!" Light pulsed from his blade, his blood making it stronger as it reached all the darkness in the church, all the vampires surrounding Shinji obliterated.

Renji was quickly becoming exhausted as more and more vampires came, but even so he knew he had to protect Ichigo's sisters. He yelped when something heavy fell on him, a vampire having fell from above. It chuckled, Renji fighting to keep his eyes open as the pain became too much. His body was trying to make him sleep, make him forget the pain. He couldn't though, looking to Shinji. He was fighting so hard, Renji parting his lips to call for him.

He couldn't though, his voice caught in his throat. The vampire on top of him grabbed his hair, forcing his head up.

"Watch as your little friend dies," it chuckled into his ear, Renji gripping his blade tighter.

"Let there-"

The vampire covered his lips, its claws digging into his cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Renji was forced to watch as Shinji fought them off the best he could, Ichigo's sisters vulnerable behind him. Renji struggled, almost screaming when the vampire stepped on his shoulder. He wouldn't though, managing to reach a hand out. He shook the hand from his mouth, speaking as fast as he could.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I protect thee." A ball of light surrounded them, the vampire throwing him across the room with a screech. His back hit the wall painfully, Renji letting out a short scream when he felt his shoulder only get worse. He shook against the floor, his body unable to move. He opened his eyes, seeing Shinji being tackled to the ground by three vampires.

"We need them alive!"

He vaguely remembered that voice, seeing blue in his vision. He looked to the vampire that walked up to him, a wide grin on its lips.

"Too bad, I wanted to drink your blood too."

Renji slipped into unconsciousness when it kicked his head.

:::+:::

Ichigo glared at Aizen as he slowly got to his feet, his anger boiling over. The aura burst from his chest, Ichigo grabbing it. It became solid, Ichigo raising it with a growl.

"Sosuke Aizen, you are to be exterminated for the unholy consumption of a pure blood demon soul, and the attempted murder and consumption of two pure souls. How do you plead?"

Aizen wiped the side of his mouth, his eyes narrowed. He looked to the blood on his hand, looking back to Ichigo. Pain erupted though his gut when his anger rose, Aizen gritting his teeth as he tried to control it. Ichigo charged forward, Aizen darting to the side. The pain went away the more he controlled his anger, the sweet taste of blood on his tongue.

"I had not expected this. I was hoping to take you when you woke." Ichigo growled, stopping when he saw blood beneath the pillar. Aizen darted out of the room like the wind, Ichigo dropping his sword when he saw red hair. He slowly walked over to it, his sisters calling his name. Ichigo got down to one knee, seeing a finger crushed beneath the pillar. He unstrapped his sisters from it, the two using his shirt to hide their bodies as he lifted the pillar.

Ichigo stopped breathing.

Renji and Shinji were put into a small hole, their bodies covered in blood. Ichigo threw the pillar away, touching a hand to Renji's. Their skin was still warm, their chests rising and falling slowly. Ichigo wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel at that moment. He touched a hand to Shinji's face, his brown eyes slowly opening. Ichigo felt tears burn in his eyes, seeing all the blood that covered their bodies.

"Ichi...go." Ichigo looked back to Shinji's face, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He wouldn't let them fall though, his bottom lip trembling slightly. Shinji gave him a weak smile, taking in a small breath.

"We tried… We tried our best." Ichigo bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. He grabbed his hand, Shinji slowly closing his eyes.

"We could save them." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, their coats thrown over his sisters bodies. He wasn't sure if he could trust them, unsure if it had all been an act or reality.

But, for them to die this way?

Ichigo looked back to Shinji, his chest rising and falling even slower. He looked to Renji whose shoulder looked like it had bursted from his flesh, closing his eyes. A tear fell, Ichigo slowly letting go of their hands. They were covered in their blood, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he stood.

"Do it."

He called his sword to his side, the hilt warm against his skin. He looked down to his friends one more time, closing his eyes.

Aizen was going to pay.

He was going to make him suffer.

Ichigo slowly walked towards the doors, his head downcast. He followed the scent of smoke, his footsteps slowly speeding up until he was in an all out sprint. He growled as he moved faster than he had ever done in his life, almost feeling Aizen as he ran away. He ran up a flight of stairs, the stairs looking never ending. He didn't care, only following Aizen's scent. He bursted through the roof doors with a roar, his sword met with another.

Aizen stood there with a smirk, Ichigo roaring as he pushed his sword down harder. Aizen pulled away, Ichigo landing on his feet for barely a second before jumping back into the air, sparks flying everywhere as their swords clashed. Ichigo jumped back when a blast of wind was thrown at him, straying from its path. He panted, Aizen chuckling as he lowered his sword to his side.

"I see you are angry. Did what I do to your human friends hurt your pathetic heart?" Ichigo raised his sword, lightning swirling around his blade. Aizen's eyes widened as it grew bigger and bigger, Ichigo growling as he saw mismatched eyes flash in his vision.

"Getsuga tensho!" Darkness outlined with light bursted from his blade, Ichigo watching as it headed straight for Aizen. He gasped when he saw him vanish just before it could hit, the roof's structure crumbling where he had stood. Ichigo jumped up so he wouldn't fall in, gasping when he saw Aizen suddenly appear before him. He blocked his attack, kicking his gut. Aizen flew back, Ichigo closing his eyes as he felt himself fall.

His mothers bloodied face flashed in his vision, Ichigo feeling her warmth around him.

"I'll be back… I promise."

Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing Aizen above him. His sword became an aura, going back into his chest. Aizen moved closer, Ichigo seeing walls surround him. He bared his fangs, turning sharply as he threw out a kick. He felt his foot touch against Aizen for barely a second. He roared as he kicked him through the walls, landing on his feet. He ran after him, jumping over the gaps, hearing screams from those who ignored the warning of the falling ceiling.

He growled when Aizen tackled him, falling down to the ground. Aizen pinned down his arms, Ichigo rather used to this by now. He also knew how to get out of it. He clenched his hands into fists, bringing his arms down.

Aizen grunted when he kneed his groin, Ichigo lifting his leg up. Aizen rose with it, Ichigo slamming him down over him. He rose up, standing on his chest. Aizen grit his teeth when he stepped on his stomach, Ichigo's aura bursting from his chest. Ichigo grabbed the hilt, the entire blade solidifying.

"This is for my friends!" Ichigo growled, his eyes widening when a hand erupted from Aizen's gut. He grunted when it grabbed his leg, Aizen grinning as blood poured from his mouth.

"We'll go to hell, together!" Aizen cackled, screaming as the hand pulled Ichigo inside more. Ichigo gasped, feeling his power slowly being drained. Aizen's stomach was torn open up like a flower, Ichigo almost vomiting as he saw his intestines slowly rise up like tentacles. He cut one that tried to grab him, trying to pull his foot free. He gasped when it tried to pull him in, sinking farther into Aizen's body.

His sword became an aura, receding back into his chest when he didn't have enough power to keep it in its solidified form. He aimed his hand at Aizen's gut, watching as his body fell apart, a hole appearing around him. Ichigo put his foot on the edge, panting as he tried not to fall into the hole. He looked inside of it, the tentacles reaching up from a pit of lava.

He was staring into Hell.

"Ichigo!" He looked up, seeing Karin standing on the other side of the hole. Ichigo looked down to the lava.

"Ichigo jump!" Karin yelled, Ichigo trying to pull his foot from the hand. He couldn't though, looking to his sister. He gave her a shaky smile, fear bubbling in his chest. He gasped when he was pulled further in, gritting his teeth as his thigh started to protest. He looked into the pit of lava, his entire body feeling like it was burning. Ichigo looked back to Karin, his eyes widening when his foot slipped.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt a hand grab his own, looking up and seeing Shinji. He was still covered in blood but his grip was strong, Ichigo looking down to the hand that just wouldn't let him go. He knew he couldn't get out of this, looking up to Shinji.

"You have to let me go!" Ichigo yelled, Shinji grabbing his hand with both of his. He grit his teeth, pulling up as hard as he could. Ichigo knew it wouldn't work, seeing Renji appearing next to him. Ichigo gave them a shaky smile, feeling his body slowly losing all of its energy.

"Let me go," he told them, Renji growling. He grabbed his other hand, Ichigo holding tight onto his hand. He gasped when he was pulled down even more, looking to Renji and Shinji. He couldn't have them pulled down into hell with him. He loosened his grip around their hands, Renji growling as he held onto him tighter.

"Ichigo don't you dare!" Renji yelled, Ichigo seeing a shadow across the walls. He gasped when it darted into the pit, his hands slipping from Renji's and Shinji's. He screamed, feeling the hand release his ankle. Hands wrapped around his body, Ichigo coughing as he inhaled the smoke. He was slowly brought up, Renji and Shinji sliding back a little. Ichigo was placed down on his side, his body shaking as he the fear slowly ebbed away. It was replaced by wonder, Ichigo looking up to the shadow. It became a solid body, Shiro frowning down at him.

"I thought I told you to exterminate him, not yourself." Ichigo smirked, looking to Renji and Shinji. They hugged him, Ichigo chuckling as they scolded him for almost taking his own life.

"You idiot!" Ichigo looked up, seeing Karin and Yuzu running towards him. He stood up, confused as Karin started to hit him. He caught her wrists, frowning when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Karin.." He whispered, Karin pulling away from him.

"You idiot! Why would you try and kill yourself?! You're already dead did you forget that?!"

Ichigo pulled her into a hug, Karin gasping softly. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling her tears stain his shirt.

"It's okay…"

He looked to Yuzu, pulling her into the embrace.

"It's okay," he whispered, looking up when the structure groaned. Darkness surrounded them all, Ichigo gasping when his feet left the ground. He heard the building fall apart but couldn't see it, suddenly feeling solid ground beneath his feet. The darkness receded, Ichigo looking to the building. They were a few yards from the building. Most of it had fallen into the pit, Ichigo slowly pulling away from his sisters.

"In all my years of ruling, that happened only once." Ichigo gasped when he felt warmth behind himself suddenly, his cheeks heating up when a hand grabbed his ass. He felt breath against his ear, his eyes widening when he felt a tongue lap at the lobe.

"Happy time?"

His sisters looked away with deep blushes on their faces, Ichigo turning and punching Shiro's head.

"Hentai!"

Ichigo wouldn't admit it out loud.

But, he was glad Shiro always came when he needed him the most.


	20. Chapter 20: Don't Ask

Chapter 20

"Unohana." Ichigo walked into the infirmary, looking to Renji and Shinji who were sleeping. Unohana gave him a small smile, charting down something on a clipboard.

"All their injuries have healed, and the amount of blood they lost was regained from feeding. It would explain how they got to you so fast." Ichigo sighed, just glad to see they were no longer covered in blood.

"Will they become bloodthirsty?" Ichigo asked, Unohana raising a syringe. It held a glowing green blob inside, Unohana smiling as she looked at it.

"Because of you, I searched for a better serum. It won't change them back, but it'll help control their thirst."

Ichigo sat down on a stool, wondering how they would feel about being the very thing they learned to hate. He looked to the side when he saw darkness, Grimmjow and Nnoitra leaning against the wall. The usual grins were on their faces, Ichigo growling softly at them.

"To be the ones who saved your friends, we deserve more respect." Ichigo knew why they were here and wanted them to leave. He looked back to Shinji when he heard him groan, the blonde haired man opening his eyes. He squinted from the light over his face, sitting up and covering his eyes.

"Fuck my head hurts," he grumbled, Ichigo getting up from his stool. The letters NG were imprinted in black over his mark, Ichigo seeing he was marked by Nnoitra. He had expected as much, Nnoitra had his eyes on him for a long time.

"Besides your head, how do you feel?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to his bedside, Shinji looking to him before snorting.

"Well if it makes a difference, I'm cold." Ichigo smirked, his smirk slowly falling. Shinji frowned in worry, Ichigo sighing.

"Do you remember what happened? Last night?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, leaning back a little.

"We didn't do it did we?" Shinji asked, Ichigo's face heating up when Nnoitra chuckled.

"No! You-" Ichigo wasn't given the chance to say it, feeling a hand on his ass. He turned around and pushed Shiro away, Shiro smirking as he turned into a shadow. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hearing Shiro's voice.

"You have yet to give me my offspring." Ichigo kicked out, Shiro grabbing his ankle. Ichigo yelped when he was pulled forward, Shiro grinning down at him.

"Are you going to give them to me now?" Shinji's cheeks were red, Ichigo pushing away from Shiro with a growl.

"I'm a man you baka!" He snapped, Shiro chuckling as he looked to Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"You two have worked well, but you may not bond with these two." Grimmjow dissipated but Nnoitra stayed, Shinji frowning as he looked to Ichigo.

"What does he mean by bonding?" He asked, Ichigo looking back to him. He frowned, grabbing his hand. Shinji looked to Nnoitra, his eyes looking back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo sighed.

"Aizen had nearly killed you. I couldn't let you die though, not the way he was going to let you. I asked them, to change both of you."

Shinji just stared for a long second. Ichigo didn't know what to do, Shinji tightening his hand around his. Ichigo fell back when he was punched, Renji standing up and wide awake.

"Baka!"

:::+:::

"They took that well."

Ichigo looked up to Shiro's face, grunting softly as he looked back down to his stomach. The blanket was pulled just above his hips, Ichigo tracing a line over one of his abs. He had fed him to help him regain the energy the demon had took, Ichigo sighing softly. He wiped his mouth, looking down to his blood stained hand.

"Why is feeding sloppy?" Ichigo asked, licking the blood from the back of his hand with a soft growl.

"It isn't, you just are." Ichigo stopped licking the blood, slapping his stomach. He was too content to full on beat him up, Shiro chuckling softly.

"Usually we have something to hold the liquid in. When we feed, we don't have that, only our mouths. They can only hold a certain amount. It pours out faster than we can drink." Ichigo put his hand down onto his stomach, closing his eyes as he felt tired. Shiro ran a hand through his hair, Ichigo shivering slightly. He rested against him fully, opening his eyes when Shiro fisted his hand in his hair and pulled his head back.

"You're my sacrifice." Ichigo frowned, rolling his eyes. He tensed when Shiro pressed his nose against his neck, his eye fluttering closed as he slowly slid it up to his ear.

"I won't say I love you, but keep up the good sex and I might consider it." Ichigo's eyes snapped open, Ichigo tackling Shiro down to the bed. Shiro didn't try to fight him for once, Ichigo gowling down at him.

"You already know I can resist, don't act like you're irresistible," Ichigo growled, Shiro smirking. He leaned up, Ichigo stiffening against him when he kissed him. He gasped softly, Shiro sliding his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo pulled away, Shiro turning them over so he was on top. Ichigo breathed in sharply when he grinded against him, Shiro kissing him again.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling away when Shiro sucked his tongue into his mouth. Shiro kissed his chin, Ichigo digging his claws into his back when he nipped his jawline. He got hotter the lower he kissed, Shiro taking his nipple between his lips. Ichigo gasped, Shiro biting down with his flat front teeth. Ichigo moaned, pushing Shiro away again.

"Push me away again and I'll chain you down," Shiro growled, Ichigo putting a hand to his chest when he tried to kiss him again. Shiro frowned, Ichigo putting a finger to his lips. Shiro listened, hearing muffled moans and banging against a wall. He raised an eyebrow, looking back to Ichigo.

"What did you mean for Nnoitra and Grimmjow to not bond with my friends? Their not purebloods," Ichigo inquired, Shiro smirking. Ichigo gasped when he grinded against him, the friction burning but welcome.

"They have my shadow. They can use it to bond with your friends. But having sex doesn't bond them, all they got to do is make them accept the shadow." Ichigo frowned, pushing away Shiro and sitting up.

"So you didn't have to chain me down and fuck me when we bonded?" Ichigo asked, Shiro grinning.

"I had to chain you down so you didn't push me away and mess up the ritual. The sex though was not necessary." Ichigo stared at him for a long moment before he moved to get out of the bed, Shiro grabbing him and laying him back down forcefully. Ichigo struggled, Shiro grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

:::+:::

Shinji laid in the bed panting, his body covered in sweat and his legs shaking. Nnoitra laid down next to him, a cigarette between his lips. Even though he was no longer able to use his light, or go to heaven for that matter, Shinji felt like he had committed a terrible sin. He had never indulged in sexual intercourse in all of his time of living, making him a twenty five year old virgin. It didn't matter though, as long as he was able to kill vampires.

He stared up at the ceiling though, holding the blanket close to his chest. He was for sure his hair was a mess, his entire body having been burned alive in the most pleasurable way possible.

He had sex.

And he enjoyed it.

His own moans echoed in his ears, Shinji slowly sitting up. His back hurt immensely but it was worth the content throughout the rest of his body, Shinji feeling eyes on his body. He felt a hand touch his back, looking to Nnoitra with narrowed eyes.

"You know, for such a pure souled asshole, you sure know how to fuck." Shinji grabbed his wrist, moving it away from his body like it was a vile snake. He looked away from him, bringing his knees up beneath his chin. He moved his hair from his eyes, Nnoitra sitting up.

"You know, I had my eyes on you for a long time." Shinji shivered when he kissed his shoulder, Nnoitra grabbing his chin and turning his head towards him roughly. Shinji tried to pull away but he wouldn't let him, Nnoitra taking a long drag from his cigarette. He put his lips against Shinji's, Shinji gasping when he tightened his fingers on his jaw till it hurt. Nnoitra blew the smoke into his mouth, Shinji breathing in deeply.

"I knew you weren't as pure souled as you made yourself look." Shinji gasped when he kissed him, Nnoitra moving him down to the bed. He attacked his lips with sharp nips and sweet sucks, Shinji unsure of what to do. He felt he was doing terrible but Nnoitra didn't pull away, his kisses only becoming more vicious. Shinji whimpered when he spread his legs and grinded against him, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp.

"N-Nobody has a pure s-soul," Shinji gasped brokenly, Nnoitra chuckling as he pressed a finger into his hole. Shinji hissed, Nnoitra putting the cigarette out with his tongue. He threw it to the side, Shinji crying out when he pushed in two more fingers.

"You proved that when you spread your legs for me so easily." Shinji closed his eyes, his head dangling off the side of the bed. He moaned when he twirled his fingers around, the pain from the stretching a tad less from their recent play. Shinji heard banging against the wall, his eyes opening when he heard a loud moan.

"Stop stop," he panted, Nnoitra pulling his fingers out.

"It's just the Strawberry. Breathe in."

Shinji was about to ask him why, crying out loudly when Nnoitra pushed inside unexpectedly.

"You bastard!"

:::+:::

Renji cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence, Grimmjow looking him over silently. They were still fully dressed, Renji glad for that. He could hear the moans from the others through the walls, but he didn't want to do that. He wasn't gay to begin with, his eyes looking to Grimmjow.

"Can I leave?" He asked, Grimmjow blowing some smoke into the air.

"To stalk that one girl?" Renji's cheeks heated up at the mention of Rukia, Grimmjow blowing some more smoke into the air.

"I'm not stalking her, we're just friends," Renji told him, looking away with a sigh.

"Even if I did like her, it wouldn't work out now." Grimmjow blew some more smoke into the air, putting his head on his fist.

"Use a condom." Renji frowned, looking to Grimmjow in confusion. Grimmjow seemed bored, breathing smoke through his nose.

"If you wanna fuck her in this form, you need to use a condom. That's why they were made in the first place." Renji was confused, Grimmjow taking a long drag.

"Vampires made condoms. We made them to fuck humans without killing them. Ichigo's father was a vampire. A pureblood in fact." Renji's eyes widened, Grimmjow waving his hand ke it didn't really matter.

"He made condoms to fuck Ichigo's mom in the past. And the future." Renji didn't have to know that, frowning after some thought.

"But she survived three births from him," he pointed out, Grimmjow nodding.

"I know, I helped deliver the twins. In the past and future. Though in the past, I was a female. You weren't. You were a roman soldier."

Renji had no idea what was going on.

"Ichigo's mom is a special breed. Even so, if you want to fuck your woman, use condoms."

With that Grimmjow stood up, putting out the cigarette with a sigh.

"Your not my type to begin with."

Grimmjow left the room, Renji left there with more questions than answers. He decided not to look further into it, standing up and wiping his shirt off. He didn't even want to know what other crazy stuff went on this world.

He stopped when he saw something gold, his cheeks heating up when he saw a condom by the ashtray.

He just wasn't going to ask.

The End!


End file.
